


Life of a Gallagher

by HaikyuuAnimeFan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Joey Gallagher - Freeform, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Normal Shameless Sex Stuff, Original Gallagher Character, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuAnimeFan/pseuds/HaikyuuAnimeFan
Summary: Joey Gallagher is the younger sister to Fiona and Lip and the older sister to Ian, Debbie, Carl and she works a simple job after school at Starbucks to help with bills in their house in South Side in Chicago and can be protective of those she cares about. A lot of drama happens in her house,that deals with all her siblings Also, a love interest and her drunk father. GirlxGirl.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Debbie Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Fiona Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Ian Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Liam Gallagher & Original Female Character, Lip Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> There is the usually Shameless stuff and cursing. Warned for those that are uncomfortable.

**Life As a Gallagher**

**Considering it Shameless, there will be nudity, sexual themes and swearing, basically what you see on the show, maybe not in this chapter, but in the future.**

**Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting something new, but Shameless (US) got me hooked.**

**Also, their ages (Lip, Ian and Joey) are about 9/10 months apart, putting them close to age. So, I suppose, Lip is a little older than in the show, but only by a couple of months. So, he had two years on Ian instead of a year in a half.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

_"Joey, my tough kid. She's a stubborn one, never backs down from anything. Loyal to her family, that one. A bit smart too, she might be goin' somewhere...maybe."_

/ / / / /

I heard Debbie was awake and shoved my head in the pillow from the top bunk. I didn't want to wake up, not yet. She usually handled Liam, unless she was too tired, then I'd help her. A knock was on the door. I groaned, keeping my eyes shut. "Go away."

I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "Wake up, kiddo. It's 7:15."

I tried to ignore Fiona, trying to at least get 5 minutes more sleep. I heard the bed creak as she moved back to the floor. "Fine. Let Ian or Lip get the shower first."

She walked out and my eyes snapped open. I kicked off my blankets, jumping up and letting out a yelp and fell on my side. I blinked in surprise. "That didn't hurt."

I heard Debbie say. "Duh, look under."

I did and saw a couple of pillows under me. I grinned at my little sister, who was holding Liam. "Thanks, Debs. Best little sister ever."

I darted out of the room, grabbing a towel off the rack in the closet. I heard. "I'm your only little sister!"

I just laughed. I heard Ian and Lip yelling about the shower. I raced over and slammed it shut, first on my leg and then closed, locking it. I wouldn't trust Lip to leave it alone and let me shower if I didn't. I heard them smack the door, both cursing, "Fuck you!"

I laughed at them. "I win!"

Thankfully, Fiona told me about it. I drowned out whatever else they said by turning on the shower to the right temperature and stripping. After taking a 7 minute shower, I got out.

Someone hit the door. "Dammit, hurry up, Joey!"

I called back, drying off. "I am, Lip! Hold on!"

I wrapped the towel around myself, so it covered the top of my chest and it went down to above my mid thigh. I opened the door and Ian and Lip shoved each other. I watched with a smirk as Ian pushed Lip against the wall and darted inside with his towel, closing the door.

He kicked it. "Fuck!"

He went to the kitchen, pushing me a little. I snorted. "Asshole."

He gave me the finger and I went in my room, shutting the door. Debbie and Liam were both gone. I changed into a green t-shirt, a blue open shirt over that and black jeans, socks and boots on next. I shoved what little money I had in my pockets. After brushing my wet dark brown hair, I went to the kitchen too.

Lip, Fiona, Liam and Debbie were there. I heard Fiona say. "Electric."

I swore. "Shit, that's today?"

I went to the coffee maker, grabbed a cup and remembered we had no sugar. I shrugged, pouring a little milk from the table and drinking some. I always needed my coffee to wake me up in the morning.

Fiona nodded. "Uh-huh, go sit down."

I did, pulling out a 10 and two singles, tossing in in the box as it moved around the table. I grabbed a bowl, pouring some cearal and milk, eating quickly. Carl called out. "Electric."

Ian said. "I have a field trip that needs Dad's signiture."

I snorted at the thought of our dad actual filling it out without us paying him to. I took it and handed it to Debbie, she pretty good at forging his signiture.

Fiona looked at Carl. "No, you have a Happy Meal on that shirt."

I looked over and saw it was filled with food stains. I shrugged, he was a 8 year old boy, what did he care? Fiona came over. "Arms up." Two seconds later, he had a new shirt. I finished my cearal, gulping down my coffee even if it was hot.

Lip looked over. "Wow Deb, that's pretty good."

I grinned at my little sister. "That's our little forger."

Lip snorted and Debbie grinned back at me, obviously proud.

Fiona asked. "Who's got the phone?"

I shrugged, finishing the rest of my coffee. "Not me."

Lip said. "Me."

Fiona asked. "Any minutes left?"

He tossed it to her. "14."

Debbie said, coming back to the table. "I need something for show and tell."

I was about to answer her, but Fiona asked. "How much are we short?"

Debbie said "13 dollars and 78 cents."

Lip said. "I'm tutoring after school. I should be able to kick in ten more."

Ian asked. "Wait, did Carl put in any?"

Debbie told him. "You're almost nine, your gonna have to pull your own weight."

Lip told him. "Yeah and get a real job, not just dipping in the collections plate at St. Tim's."

Fiona was taking care of Liam. "I'm filling in for Candi, I'll cover the last couple of dollars."

I went over to the sink with my stuff. At least it's not anymore than that. "I'm not getting paid 'till the end of the week."

Lip sent me a strange look. "Since when?"

I scowled. "Since my boss decided to be a dick."

After washing my plate and cup (so Fiona wouldn't have to deal with it), I shook my hands of water, leaning on the counter.

Fiona said. "Someone's gotta to take Liam."

I thought about it for a second and remembered I was working today. Lip shook his head. "Uh, I got a Calculus test."

Ian said. "I'm working after school."

I grimaced a little when Fiona looked at me. "Sorry, me too."

They were getting up to leave. I followed Lip and Ian out the door, knowing Fiona would figure out something. I looked behind me to see Debbie with Liam. I smirked. "Show and Tell?"

Debbie walked with me a little. "Uh-huh. Fiona said show them his birthmark."

I shrugged. "It works. See ya!"

I turned and followed Ian. She called. "Bye."

She followed Carl to school. I laughed as Lip stole some kid's bike. He shouted. "Hey! That's my fucking bike!"

I laughed again, walking with Ian. "At least we know who's getting there first? The kid was pissed."

Ian looked back. "Yeah, don't know why he's surprised. Lip does it all the time."

After two minutes of walking, I tightened the straps on my backpack. "Hey, I bet I can run faster than you, little brother."

"No, you can't!" He shoved my shoulder. "Plus, you only got 10 months on me."

I smirked at him. "Still ten months more than you."

Me and Ian were both in the 10th grade (even if I started a little earlier). Me, Lip and Ian were really close in age. Ian was born just 10 months after me and the same with Lip for me.

I just guess our parents had a lot of kids close around that time considering Fiona and Lip are four years apart, Debbie and Ian are five years apart, with Debbie and Carl being 2 years and Carl being about 7 years from Liam.

Suddenly, Ian shoved me a little, racing ahead. "Race ya!"

I swore. "You little fucker!"

I ran after him, trying my best to get on his heels and ahead of him. He was in ROTC and in good shape. I boxed in whatever free time I had with a guy I knew.

Soon enough the school was coming up, Ian beating me by a couple of inches. I smacked his backpack as I came next to him, breathing deeply to catch my breath. "Damn cheater."

He gave me a cocky little smirk as we went to our classroom. "See you later...loser."

I kicked at him and he dodged me, grinning, but slipped inside his classroom. I laughed to myself, going into my own, happy I wasn't late. I get nagged way too much about that, and then I have to deal with Fiona if they call her.

I sat down and about 5 minutes later, the teacher did roll, stopping when he came across my name. "Josephine Gallagher. Look who decided to show up on time today."

I narrowed my eyes as kids laughed, but just gave him a shit eating smile instead. I said sarcastically. "Only for you, Mr. Baxter."

He glared at me as other kids laughed again. Realizing he couldn't say anything, he continued, not without giving me a sneer.

I scoffed. _Bastard._

/ / / / /

After school (I had a two classes with Ian), I walked over to my job. I worked at a Starbucks three blocks from my school. I make mimimum wage, but it was better than nothing and it helped pay the bills and put money in my pocket. Even if I hated the costumers.

I went out back and changed my shirts for a white polo as jeans and a white polo was the uniform. I tied my green apron on, brushing it off and clocking in.

"Joey, you in?"

I walked to the back of the counter. "Yeah, Dave, just got here."

He was the shift leader and mostly friendly with everyone with warm brown eyes and redder hair than Ian's. He was 19 year old, I think at Chicago University or something like that. "You working 'till 6:30, right?"

I nodded, it was 3:30 now. "Yeah, why, do you need me later?"

He shook his head. "No, just wondering. I-we got a customer."

I nodded, going to the register. He left us to the work unless we were busy, then he helped. He mostly worked with the money and inventory.

I served the lady who wanted a large, double shot expresso. After collecting the money, I saw a rush of customers and groaned. I heard Dave laugh in amusement.

/ / / /

I got home by 7:00 to see Veronica (Fiona's best friend and our next door neighboor). She was dark skinned and pretty, we've know her for a long while. I noticed how Fiona was dressed. "You both goin' out?"

Veronica nodded. "Uh-huh. Just got off work?"

I was still wearing my apron. "Yeah." I rolled my neck. "Brutal."

Veronica laughed. "I get you."

Fiona squeezed my shoulder. "I'll see you tonight, Jo."

I waved, walking inside. "Ok, have fun!"

Veronica laughed. "Oh, we will."

I let out a laugh, shutting the door. Fiona works so hard, she deserves to have fun once in a while. I unlaced the apron and took it off and dumping it in the hamper. I got coffee dumped on me by some kid when I was taking out the trash. I remembered how mad I was, it hurt pretty bad.

I went to my room, lifted up my shirt. The skin was pink, but other than that, the apron took most of the heat. I went back in the kitchen, opened a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat through an hour of shitty homework on Debbie's bed. I heard a couple kids actually got held back because they didn't do theirs and I didn't want that, even if I bet their tests and stuff were shit too.

"Hey, Joey."

I looked up, setting my empty beer bottle down and closing the History book I was done with. "Hey, Debs."

She sent me a pointed look. "My bed?"

I smirked, laying back with my arms behind my head. "Yeah, it's nice."

She rolled her eyes. "Then get off."

I smirked wider. "Make me."

She sighed roughly, pushing my side. I shushed her. "Quiet or you'll wake Liam."

She said lower. "Come on, I need to do my homework. I don't like your bed."

I got up, ruffling her hair. "Sure thing, kid. Need help?"

She shook her head, sitting down with her books. "Nah, I got it. Thanks."

I grabbed the bottle, knowing Debbie didn't like it when empty stuff was left in here. I dumped it in the garbage, bored out of my mind. It was only about 8:30 at night.

I went over to Ian and Lip's room, knocking a couple of times before opening it. "Hey."

They both waved, Ian still in his uniform from ROTC or half of it. "I need a smoke."

I went over to Lip's bed. He said. "Don't you have your own?"

"I'm not getting paid 'till the end of the week, you know that."

Ian rolled his eyes. "M'here, we'll share one."

I grinned at him, saying to Lip. "I always knew he was my favorite brother."

Ian laughed, as I went to sit by him. Lip smirked. "Just wait until I do you a favor, you'll change your mind."

I took a puff, sighing in relief from the nicotine in my system. I handed it back, him doing the same thing. We passed it back and forth. Ian asked. "Did someone dump their coffee on you?"

I huffed, handing the cigarette back. "This kid dumped hot coffee down my front."

Lip looked over from the top of the bed, Carl was laying on the bottom, earmuffs on. "You get burned bad?"

I shook my head. "Nope. The apron caught most of the heat."

Ian nodded. "That's good."

Soon, the cigeratte was just a stub. "Well, see you."

I closed the door, walking back in my room to see Debbie still in there. I checked on Liam, but he was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled a little, climbing on my bed. I picked up a book, reading with nothing else to do. Debbie left after twenty minutes and I heard Fiona and V, also a man's voice downstairs. I smirked. "Looks like Fiona had fun after all." _Or is going to_.

I opened the door to see Lip walking briskly past. "The hell?"

He looked at his room, but past me anyway without say anything. I walked inside his room and saw Ian, staring at something on the floor. I picked it up before he could react.

"What, Joey!? Give that back!"

It was a folder with hot girls on it. I dodged Ian and opened it, staring in shock at the gay porn. I blinked, looking at him. He darted his eyes away from me, his arms crossed across his chest. I felt an strange amount of relief for a second and then felt sick about it, before squashing it down. I closed it, handing it back. He stared at me in surprise.

I smiled a little. "Ian, you're my little brother. I really don't give a shit you want to fuck."

"And Lip?"

I shrugged. "He can be a asshole, he'll get over it, I know he will. He's just shocked."

He hid his porn and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, sis."

I hugged him back, just as tightly. "No problem, lover boy. Come on, I think Fiona brought someone downstairs."

He let me go, shoving slightly and we walked downstairs to our living room. A guy with dark hair was on the floor, V behind him, cleaning him up. She helped us with a lot of medical problems that didn't need for us to go to the hospital for, but that still needed to be looked at. Fiona was sitting by the mystery guy in a chair.

They were talking and Fiona pointed toward us. "Plus, Ian and Joey."

The guy waved. "Hey."

We waved back, sitting on the stairs. Lip looked at us and I sent him a look back. I felt a little nervous about the whole thing. I was sure Lip would let it go, I mean, he had to, we were family.

The guy asked quietly. "Hey Debbie, why do they call him Lip?"

Fiona smirked. "His real name is Phillip."

I piped in. "And he's a mouthy bastard."

Lip said dryly. "Thanks, Jo."

I grinned at him, relaxing. "No problem."

The door open and Kevin came in, he was V's boyfriend with dark hair, white skin and a goatee. "Yo, Veronica! You have my keys?"

He looked over at V, playing with the new guy's hair. "Who's this?"

V said. "This is Steve, decked someone in Purgatory to defend my honor."

Fiona laughed. "My honor."

I asked, frowning. "Why would it need defending?"

Fiona waved her hand. "Just an asshole bouncer."

Kevin asked. "Which bouncer?"

Fiona grinned. "Jimmy Clifton."

My eyes widened. Kevin shook his hand with a grin. "Jesus, man! Put it there, respect."

Steve shrugged. "Guy just stands there and didn't do anything."

I snickered. "Dead man."

Steve stared at me. "What?"

Lip laughed under his breath. Kevin nodded. "You'll be his third conviction."

Now Steve was starting to look worried. "What? Huh?"

Kevin shrugged. "Third or forth. After that much practice, you would think the man would have manslaughter down by now. No more fuck ups like last time, like leaving his dad still breathing."

Steve exclaimed. "His dad?"

Kevin nodded. "5 years with '87 Monte Carlo with a 2,000 miles on the odometer. Fucking Monte Carlo."

Fiona stood up. "Okay, time for bed. Up the wooden hill, come on."

I shrugged, me and Ian walking up first. I patted his shoulder, walking in my room with Debbie. If they screw, I didn't feel like hearing it, so I figured I'd go to bed. I was tired anyway, but I kept on thinking about Lip and how he'd react.

I heard a couple of banging noises from downstairs, but ignored it.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Frank yelling downstairs. I sighed, but didn't move. I couldn't help, but laugh a little. There went Fiona's mood.

I heard Debbie say. "Come here, Liam."

I looked over. "Need help?"

Debbie walked out of the room. "No, I got him."

I yawned. "Okay."

I turned over, to get to sleep. Debbie was usually the one that helped with Liam, obviously Fiona watched him a lot. Debbie came back in. "That guy, Steve left."

I blinked. "Frank?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think it was Daddy."

I nodded. "K. Night."

I heard her say it back, but I was out like a light.

/ / / /

Ian got the shower first this morning, so I went down to breakfast to eat and then get in. Grabbing the last two waffles from the box, I heated them up in the microwave, pouring a cup of coffee.

As I shoveled them down my throat, Carl asked. "Hey, can I have one?"

I finished. "Sorry, Bud. Last one."

He groaned, pouring himself some cearal. "You suck."

I smirked. "You snooze, you lose."

He threw cearal at me. I laughed. "Hey, c'mon!" I drank my coffee.

Ian came down, rubbing his red hair with a towel. "It's free."

I snorted. "About time. Fi's at work?"

Ian nodded. "Uh huh."

Which meant, Me, Lip and Ian would hustle Carl and Debbie out the door. I put my coffee mug in the microwave. "Where's Lip?"

Ian was in the fridge. "Dentist."

I nodded, happy it wasn't me. "Oh yeah."

I took my shower and dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair, shoving my shoes in my feet and walking, almost falling down the stairs in my efforts. "We ready?"

Carl, Ian and Debbie were by the door. Debbie smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

I grabbed my bag by one strap, shrugging it on. "Cool."

We then walked to school.

/ /

At lunch, I sat with Lip and Ian, who came over after his appointment to talk to Ian. I asked. "Are either of you working?"

Ian shook his head, but Lip nodded. "Yeah, I have to tutor Karen again." He looked at Ian. "Hey, you should come with me."

Ian stared at him. "Why?"

Lip shrugged, putting a cigerette in his mouth. I pulled out a matchbox, handing it to him. He gave me a cigerette and we used the same match to light both. I took a puff, seeing Ian grab his own. Lip said. "She sucked me off, maybe you'll like it."

I blinked in surprise. "You're tutoring Slutty Karen?" After his nod, I said quietly. "Are you trying to see if he won't be...anymore."

This was not a good place to be gay, not the right neighborhood, not on the south side. Lip shrugged again, blowing out a smoke. He looked a little surprised I knew. "It could work."

Ian sent him a look. "It won't."

Lip simply said. "You never know."

I nodded at Ian. "I believe him, it won't. But, just see what happens."

Ian rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement, taking a puff of his own smoke. Lip asked me. "Why do you think it won't work?"

Ian was also looking at me. I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, since you were younger, you knew girls were hot, right? Before you even started fucking, right?"

Lip nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I shrugged. "Well, Ian's been looking at boobs for just as long and he don't feel the same."

Lip smirked at our little brother. "Could be a late starter."

Ian almost shoved him off the table. "Fuck you."

I laughed too. "I'll be home later."

I crumpled the used cigerette, tossing it on the ground, Ian and Lip doing the same a second later. "I think I'm gonna box with Shawn after school."

Ian nodded. "You haven't been in a while."

Lip asked. "Why do you like it so much?"

"I get to fight and not get in trouble for it all I want. What's not to like?"

The bell rang. I stood up quickly. "Fuck! I can't be late again. Fiona'll kill me. If I don't get back early, let her know where I am."

Lip grinned. "No boxing can protect you from her."

I laughed at him. "You're tellin' me." I turned to Ian. "Have fun at Karen's."

He said dryly with a smirk. "I doubt it."

I shrugged. "Think of hot guys or something."

Ian rolled his eyes at me. "Shut up. You're gonna be late."

My eyes widened. "Shit!"

I ran off, barely making it in the door before I was late.

/ / /

After school ended, I walked over to the boxing building. That's putting it too much. It was a small shabby building with wood boarding the windows and cracked and faded red paint. The door was a faded pale tan color.

I walked in and called. "Shawn! You here?"

"Rascal?"

I smirked at the name. "Yeah!"

He was taking tape off his fingers when he came to see me. He was about 6 foot with white blond hair and icy blue eyes similar to mine and Lip's. He was in his 20's, a little older than Fiona at around 26.

I usually helped him out with stuff when I couldn't afford to pay him a month when he taught me. Like watch his kid when he needed someone to or offer to help clean this place up a bit.

Like, I might paint the front of this place or something in the future. The building inside was cramped a little, but it had cubbies for boxing gloves and an office out back, a bathroom and three rings spaced in a circle, the middle had matts spaced around to fight on. Beaten up punching bags were hung up around the room, spread out.

Since I just finished watched his kid for the whole day last Saturday, so this month was handled, like a membership. Gallagher's don't do charity and after I explained that to Shawn with a little more pushing, he agreed, knowing I liked this place, but that I would not come if I thought it was charity.

There were a couple of kids in here. Two in the ring and one on a bag. "Got any tape?"

This boxing was different, we didn't using boxing gloves. It was more like kickboxing with fists.

He tossed me a roll and I started on my hands, he said. "I'll be in the ring, you need anything, come over."

I starting hitting the bag hard, kicking it too. It was good thing to use to let your fustration out on. Whenever I got too pissed or something, I came down here and let it loose.

After a while, I got in the ring with the kid that was using the other boxing bag. He was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller, latino with a shaved head and brown eyes. He was in some shorts. I kept my regular clothes on.

I put my hands up, circling a little. He grinned. "Ready, Gallagher?"

I smirked at him, moving to the right. "Anytime, Lopez."

I blocked his arm with a kick, going to punch him which he dodged, but I kneed him in the stomach. I was too close though and didn't move away fast enough to miss a punch to the cheek. I stumbled back, flexing my jaw and keeping my hands up.

He was bent over a little, but coming at me. I punched him hard and he got a glancing blow on my ear. Enough for me to stumble a little. He was laying on the threadbare ropes. I got him hard in the stomach.

We started throwing punches and kicks, only some of them connecting. I tripped his feet, kicking him in the side once or twice. He grunted, rolling to his feet. "Fuck, seriously?"

I grinned, hoping on the toes of my feet. "You finished?"

"Fuck n-"

A ring hit the room. His eyes widened. "Shit!" He ran over to a flip phone before anything else can be said. "Hey?"

A moment later. "Yeah, I got it."

"No shit, yeah, I'll be home."

He pointed at me, grabbing his stuff. "Gallagher, rematch."

I rolled my shoulder, stepping out myself. "I'll come by when I can. Got work."

He nodded and ran out. I noticed it was getting dark. I was sweating like crazy. I called, unwinding my hands of the tape. "Shawn, I'm out!"

"See ya, Rascal!"

I took the L home (obviously not paying) instead of walking like I usually did.

I walked in the door, rolling my shoulders again. I knew my face was gonna bruise a bit. Fiona hated it when I got messed up, but she knew I was staying out of trouble. Plus, if I get in an actual fight, I can lie and say it was boxing.

I walked in to see Lip resting his foot on the table in the living room with an ACE bandage. "The fuck happened to your foot?"

He groaned. "Long story, Jo. Later."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey, Joey, you're later than usual."

I looked over at Fiona, who was in the kitchen. I nodded. "Yeah, did Ian and Lip tell you?" I walked in.

She nodded back. "Yeah, you're just late-really? Again?"

She came over and took my chin in her hand, moving it to the side. I winced away when she touched it. "I'm fine. I get bruised sometimes, it's a hazard."

She rolled her eyes, letting me go. "Your gonna end up in the hospital."

I scoffed, opening the fridge, opening up the carton of milk and taking a drink before putting it back. "No, I won't." I continued before she could interupt me. "I'd just come here to V. Hospital's too expensive."

She smacked me with a towel. "You know what I mean. And stop drinking from the carton."

I shrugged her off, smiling a little. "I'll be fine."

I walked down the hall and up the stairs, throwing the laundry from the floor in the shoot as I walked past. I opened Ian's door. "Hey, didn't see you downstairs."

He was laying on his bed. Carl wasn't in here. I closed the door. "So, mind tellin' me why Lip's foot is busted. Karen?"

He gave a scoffing laugh. "Yeah, you can say that. He paused, then said, make an uncomfortable face. "She trying sucking me off, didn't work and her dad saw, we had to split, but Lip had to jump out the window."

I burst into laughter. "I figured it wouldn't work."

He looked at me. "You get bruised up, again?"

I shrugged. "A little, like I told Fiona, it's just a hazard."

He smiled. "I guess."

He had no right to complain, considering he wanted to go into the army and get shot at. I mean, I didn't give him shit for it, but he knew to leave me alone. "It blows off steam."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Carl opened the door and I ruffled his hair. "Hey, Bud."

He nodded. "Hey." He sat on his head, fiddling with someone I didn't want to know about. If I don't know then I don't get shit for not saying anything when Fiona finds out and she will.

"Goin' to eat."

I went back downstairs to see Lip limping up. "Need help?"

He shook his head, hanging onto the rail. "Naw, I'm good."

He hobbled up the rest. I walked into the kitchen and stopped short. I moved back and stared. "Fiona!"

She was on the couch and I walked to her. "What?"

I blinked. "Did we hit lottery or something?"

She stared. "What, no! Why?"

I moved and pointed toward the nice looked washing machine. She shook her head, laughing. "No, that guy, rememeber Steve?"

I nodded with wide eyes. "How good was the sex last night?"

She smacked me and I sat with her on the couch. "You like him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just met him."

I nodded. She threw an arm over my shoulders. "So, what's going on with you?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What is this, catch up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question, smartass."

I smiled. "I think Ian's got the whole 'rolling the eyes' thing from you."

She sent me a look. "Stop changing the subject."

I shrugged again. "Nothing much, school, work, boxing, home."

She smirked. "Meet any guys, lately?"

I groaned. "Leave me alone, fuck no."

She raised her hands. "Just asking, would you bring them here?"

I snickered. "Not if I wanted to keep them."

The knock hit the door and I got up. "Got it."

I walked to the door and opened it. I rolled my eyes. It was Tony and another cop holding up our dad, Frank. He was drunk as usual, groaning and grumbling under his breath. I sighed. "Hey Tony, sorry about that."

Tony smiled at me. "No problem, Joey. We're used to it."

They came in, setting him in a chair as he was half awake, Tony giving his hat a tip to us. I shut the door. "I'm going to bed." I flicked my hand toward our dad, who was groggily blinking. "You know the drill."

She glared down at him tiredly. "Yeah, I do. Night, Jo."

I gave her a sad smile. "Night, Fiona. Try to get to bed."

"I'll try."

I grabbed a Hot Pocket from the freezer and heated it up. A minute later, I headed upstairs with my food and a beer. I climbed on my bed to see Debbie doing homework on her's. I nodded to her, climbing up and eating my food in about 30 seconds and drinking about half the beer.

I laid back with a book and just laid there for a while. I couldn't sleep and just went back downstairs, laying on the couch, where Fiona left, but Dad stayed. I grabbed a baseball from the floor and started catching it from the air and repeating it.

"Hey, Joey, c'mon."

I looked to the side to see Lip. "Hey, man. Sup?"

"I returning this to Kash, you wanna come?"

I was bored out of my mind. "Sure, you seen Ian?"

He hiked the bag he had on his shoulder. "No, must of went to work, I know he's picking up extra hours sometimes."

He walked out the door, I followed him. He was limping a little, but if he could walk, he was fine. Strangely the store was closed and Lip knocked on the door. I checked my watch. "Isn't it early to be closed?"

Lip nodded. "Uh-huh, let's go out back."

I followed him and strangely, I could hear grunting before it stopped. Grunting that sounded like fucking. Growing up in our house with Fiona and Lip, you know the sound, sometimes even because of Frank. I grimaced at the mental image. Me and Lip sent each other a strange look, but kept going, walking in the store.

Lip called out. "Yo, Kash!"

We heard Kash said in a out of breath voice. "You stack the butter and I'll do the snacks."

I gaped a little, staring at Kash and Ian, who was doing what Kash told him too. I saw their shoes were a different once each and could only stare in shock. Kash turned to us in surprise. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Lip! Joey, you're here too."

I gave a silent gave, staring at him with daggers. Lip nodded. "Yeah, sorry Kash. Thanks for the tools."

Kash grinned. "Anytime, as long as I get it back."

Lip nodded. "Right."

I was waiting for him to explode. I knew he would, for whatever reason. His eyes darted down to their feet and looked at me. I slightly nodded. He figured it out.

Lip stared. "You must be joking. You're fucking him!? Fuck!"

He walked off and stormed off. I glared at Kash. "Really, fuck, man! How old-nevermind, Jesus fuck!" I threw up my hands, staring at both of them.

Ian sent me an almost pleading look. "Joey, you-"

I sent Kash a look of disgust, storming off after Lip. Normally I would feel bad about him looking at me like that, but I just couldn't. I walked with Lip and he was ranting angirly at how Kash was married with kids.

I listened to him, trying to clear my thoughts. I just couldn't wrap my damn mind around it. Nothing that him and a guy were screwing, I didn't give a shit about that, it was Kash himself. And the married thing was bad and fucked up, but not what I was mad and furious about. I wasn't even really mad at Ian. A difference between me and Lip's anger.

We got home and Lip quietly stormed up the stairs. He grabbed my wrist, tugging me to him room. I hopped on his bed, moving aside and giving him a hand up, pulling him up easily. Boxing did good for my muscles.

He sat next to me. He pulled out a cigerette, lighting and giving it to me and lighting his own. I sent him a look. He shrugged, taking a puff. "Looks like you need your own."

I grunted out, taking a puff of my own. "Thanks."

We were just waiting for Ian and he must have figured eventually I would've followed anyway. I finished, putting it out on the headboard a couple of minutes later. We both heard Ian coming in the room. He opened the door, closing it and saw us, looking surprised at me, but went to his bed, taking his jacket off and sitting on it, taking off his shoes.

Lip asked. "He bought them for you, didn't he? Those shoes." Lip snapped. "He's married! With kids! What else did he buy you, Ian?!"

Ian voice was tense, wavering a little. "Stuff. Now and again..."

I clenched my fists. "Ian. He's...I told you I don't fucking care who you're banging, but Christ! Really, Kash!?"

He glared at me. "What of it?"

I glared back. "Do you know how old he is? For fuck's sake, he's Frank's age or goddamn close to it."

Lip stared. He wasn't thinking of that. Ian snapped. "That doesn't matter!"

I sputtered angirly.

Lip interupted me before I could say anything. "And you're happy with that? What's that make you, huh? Fucking kept boy, at best."

I winced a little and Ian in one quick move, yanked Lip down by his feet to the floor. They grappled and Ian kept him by the throat against the wall. I looked at Carl and was amazed to see him still sleeping. Sharing a room with Ian and Lip does that to you, but still. I hopped down, not stopping, but near them.

Ian snapped, voice raising. "Listen to me, stupid. You think you know everything, but you know shit! Ask me what I got him, huh? Ask me. CD's, dozens of CD's."

They were grappling around the room and I was getting pissed off again. Ian snapped again. "Stuff he might like because I want him to like the same things I do. And Sox's tickets for his birthday. So, what does that make you, Lip? It makes you wrong you fucking smart asshole. It doesn't matter if he's older than me! No, you both need to go back to Kash and promise you two won't tell anybody because he's done nothing to be sorry for. Nothing."

I finally stepped up, pushing them apart. "Knock it off, both of you!"

Lip walked over to his bed, a mocking tone in his voice. "Fake muslim...cheats on white fundemental wife with gutless gay boy. Said more about White Sox fan's than it does the rest of us."

Lip ran out the door as Ian lunged at him. I sat on Ian's bed, running a hand through my hair. "Fuck! Fuck."

Ian snapped, running his hands through his own hair. "Stop saying that!" He stood, standing over me. "Like what I said before, he did nothing wrong."

I stood up, pissed. "Are you kidding me, you're a kid, he's takin' advantage of you!"

He glared. "We're not even a year apart. Stop acting like you're that much older than me!"

I glared back. "Yeah and I wouldn't fuck someone at that age, either. He's a pervert, in his 30's, probably older, it sick!"

"No, it's not. You're gonna tell Lip to see him and not tell on Kash and you're gonna do the same thing."

I scoffed harshly. "Like hell I am. If I see the fucking bastard, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

He shoved me and I fell on his bed. "You will not!"

I growled. "Watch me." I shoved him back, making him stumble a little. He tackled me on his bed and we tried flipping each other over. He got the upperhand, kneeling on my hands and bunching up the front of my shirt, leaning over me. "You're not gonna ruin his life over this. He didn't do anything."

I sneered. "He's a sick pervert. And he's with you, because he's afriad and you're gay. Que, using you."

He got up, pushing me out of the bed and I smacked into the door. "Get out, then! Don't say anything and go."

He was clenching his fists tightly, seething. I leveled him with a look. "I still don't care if your gay, it would be stupid if I did, but to sink as low as that old bastard...fuck that."

I stormed out, quietly going out. I noticed Liam not in the crib. I shucked off my pants and got into bed, throwing the covers over me. I laid on my back with my arms behind my head, but couldn't get to sleep. I also was hearing Frank downstairs and Fiona with that guy Steve and then V and Kev. Eventually, about an hour and a half later, I did fall asleep.

/ / / /

I woke up, needing to go pee. I threw on some pants and a new green shirt, deciding to shower tonight. I ran out of bed and ran to the door. I asked Carl, who was standing outside. "Who's in there?"

Carl looked bored. "Debbie."

I nodded. "Good enough." I opened the door, closing it behind me. I heard the shower running and went to use the bathroom, closing the lid when I finished and rinsing off my hands.

"What the-Joey?!"

I waved. "Hey, just have to use the bathroom."

Her head was the only thing showing from the curtain. "Well, get out. I need privacy."

I sent her a blank look. "You're ten."

She shoed me away, going back in. "Go!"

"Fine, fine. Not like I haven't seen that before. I was ten once, y'know."

"Joey!"

I rolled my eyes, getting an idea. I quickly flushed the toilet and ran out, closing the door. A couple seconds later, I heard a shriek. "Joey!"

I laughed. Carl snickered. "Nice."

I slapped him a high five and he went back in his room. I went downstairs and made myself some cearal. Lip came through the kitchen. "Ian?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

Lip replied with an eye roll. "In the van, you wanna talk to him?"

I shrugged again. "I will, you talk to him."

Lip snorted. "Whatever." He walked out the door.

I sighed, eating my cearal quickly. Someone walked down from the stairs. "Hey, Steve."

He waved. "Hey, Joey."

Debbie came down, glaring at me. "You're a jerk!"

I grinned at her. "Should've been nicer then, Deb."

Steve smiled, waving his hand. "Hey, Debbie."

She stared at him. "You're here?"

Steve smiled wider. "Uh huh."

"You here for breakfast?"

Steve shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I usually don't eat breakfast."

Debbie gaped at him. "It's an important meal. Espically on my birthday."

I covered my mouth to hide my grin. Steve's eyes widened. "Oh, really? Then let's make a big breakfast."

I cheered with him. Steve asked me. "You want to start on the eggs, I got pancakes. Bacon, Deb?"

I stood up, grinning myself. "Sure, let's me get the others to help."

I ran up the stairs. "Hey, Carl. You want a big breakfast?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah!"

We ran downstairs and I pushed him outside. "Let Lip and Ian, a'right?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

He got them a minute later and I looked at Lip. He nodded, smiling, nodding his head toward Ian. I mouthed, _'Later'._

He shrugged and we started helping out. I cracked open a bunch of eggs, stirring them up and putting them in the pan. "Yo, Steve. Man that."

I pointed toward the pan and he nodded. "Okay." I think he was just going to scramble it up, makes it easier for a big group. I knew he was doing this for Fiona, but it was breakfast and wasn't hurting anyone.

Debbie said. "Haven't had eggs in a while."

Steve asked, still by the eggs. "Someone want to get the pancakes."

"What's all this?"

I looked up to see Fiona by the stairs. I walked past Steve. "All yours."

Steve told her as I grabbed the pancake plate and brought it to the table. "Debbie's the only one who wakes up earlier than I do and I tell her I never eat breakfast and she told me it's her favorite meal. And I thought since it's her birthday-"

I laughed by the table. Fiona exclaimed. "No, it's not!"

Lip and Ian laughed. "What'd he say?"

Debbie looked between them. "I never said it was, I said I wish it was."

Steve nodded. "Oh, right. She said she wished it was. Ask Joey."

I laughed, but stopped when Fiona looked at me with her hands on her hips. "He was so excited for breakfast, he didn't hear the whole thing."

She sent me a look. "Uh huh."

Steve nodded. "She's right, sorry."

He handed her a plate of bacon, she raised her voice. "15 minutes before school tops."

I sat down between Ian and Debbie, rubbing my hands together.

Fiona said. "Ian, Lip, dishes as soon as your done. Debbie, Carl, you got to take the trash out. Joey, help out in the kitchen."

I started filling my plate. "Roger that."

I moved aside as Steve sat between me and Debbie. I ate quickly, Ian and Lip doing the same, considering we had to clean up in time for school.

Fiona got up, dropping some plates in the sink. She stared down. "Who ate cearal?"

I waved a hand. "Me. I didn't know Steve and Debs were gonna cook."

Fiona smirked. "Ah, yes, the human garbage disposal."

I laughed. "That could make me insecure, y'know. I might stop eating."

Lip and Ian snorted, Lip scoffed. "Like that'd happen."

I made a face at him, putting my empty dish in the sink. Soon, everyone was clearing their plates and I started putting leftovers in containers and condiments away. We don't throw away food and that's for good reason.

We finished and Carl and Debbie were out the door. I put my work uniform in my bag, as I was working after school.

Lip and Ian followed me out the door. "Bye, Fiona! Steve."

The shouted the same thing back at me, and we walked out. Lip ran ahead, stealing that kid's bike again. The kid ran up his drive. "Fuck you, Gallagher!"

I laughed as we walked passed him. Me and Ian were quiet. I shoved my hands in my coat pockets. I moved one hand and started smoking (I took a couple from Lip) or I's just get agravated. After ten minutes of silent walking, I grumbled. "Sorry for blowing up at you last night."

I felt his look on the side of my face. "Yeah...sorry about throwing you at the door."

I smirked a little. "You just surprised me and all."

That finally got a small laugh out of him. "Sure."

I inhaled, holding it in and exhaling, allowing myself to think about last night. "I won't say anything about Kash."

I could almost _feel_ his relief. "Thanks..."

I interupted him. "But, I still meant every word. The guy is a sick fuck."

Ian sighed deeply, taking my cigerette from me and taking his own inhale. "Joey, it's not sick. He likes me and I like him."

We were speaking lowly so no one could hear us. I shook my head. "Whatever. I don't wanna see him, but if I do, I'll be civil, okay?"

He grinned at me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks, Jo."

I snatched my cigerette back, finishing it and dropping it on the ground. "Whatever. Try to find someone younger to fuck, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Forgiven?"

I got an easy going nod. "Un huh."

"Cool, you too."

He gave me a disbelieving look. I just grinned. "Did you hear about Debbie?"

He asked. "You mean why she was shrieking?"

"I flushed the toilet on her."

He shoved my shoulder. "You're an ass." He remembers all the times I've done it in the past. Like my own brand of revenge. Him, Lip, Fiona, Debbie and Carl. I even thought V was going to kill me that one time.

We got to school and split ways.

/ / /

After school, I went to work, putting on my uniform like I usually did, tying the apron strings tightly.

I was manning the register and doing bartista (making drinks) at the same time. I heard. "Hello?"

I looked up from hitting the register, where it was stuck. "How can I help you?"

It was a girl around my age if I had to guess. She was really pretty with light brown hair, almost a dirty blond which fell to her chest. She had a slight tan and dark green eyes. She had skinny jeans and some concert t-shirt on. "I believe I can help you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. The mechanism might have a catch, that's why it's not opening."

I blinked, looking down on it. "Really?"

She smiled, nodding again. We seemed to be repeating ourselves. I pushed it a certain way and it actually opened. I grinned at her. "What do you know? It works."

She laughed, it was a nice sound. "No problem. Rebecca Tanner."

I cocked my head a little to the side. "What?"

She gave me a strange look. "My name."

My eyes widened. "Oh, uh, Joey Gallagher."

She held out her hand and I shook it. I looked around and saw the place was dead. "Well, I have to go, you working tomorrow?"

I nodded, absentmindly. "Yeah, yeah I am."

She gave a happy grin. "Okay, see you then."

With that, she walked out the door. I stared at her. "Okay..."

I hoped over the counter and grabbed a rag and a spray bottle, cleaning the tables. Dave asked. "What the hell was that?"

I looked over at him. "What? Nothing, she helped me and seemed cool."

He just shrugged. "Okay, just be happy the place was dead or Mike would have your ass."

I scoffed. "Forget his stupid fucking ass. So, we're getting our checks tomorrow, for sure this time?"

He grinned, happy at the thought of getting paid. "That's what I heard."

I could help, but smile as I finished the tables.


	2. Frank the Plank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with their everyday lives in the South Side, Frank goes missing on a day he normally wouldn't. 
> 
> Joey might meet someone different.

**Life as a Gallagher**

**Chapter 2**

**Frank the Plank**

I woke up, showered and changing into my uniform since I had work later on, but no school. I walked down the stairs to see Frank in my way.

I rolled my eyes, stepping to the side and walking over to the counter for coffee. "Hey Fi. Frank."

Fiona gave me a wave and Frank let out a grunt, walking out the door. I rolled my eyes again, putting the sugar we now had into my coffee and sitting across from Fiona, who was looking at a newspaper.

I asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Ian and Steve went to get burgers. The rest are in the living room. You slept in late."

I shrugged, downing my coffee. "Late night." I smirked at her. "Steve? And he's back!"

Fiona snorted to herself. "Shut up. Come on."

I followed Fiona in the living room. I asked, seeing a blond in the living room. "Who the hell are you?"

Lip waved a hand toward me. "And there's my younger sister, Joey. The one with all the manners."

I laughed at him. "No Gallagher has manners, except for Debbie on the occasion."

Lip rolled his eyes. "This is Karen."

I raised an eyebrow. She doesn't look slutty like I thought she would. I waved, asking. "Ian and Steve back yet?"

Carl said, annoyed. "Nope."

Steve called. "Here we are! Burgers coming through."

I cheered. "Finally!"

Fiona smacked my arm, pulling me to sit down next to her. "You waited ten minutes, maybe."

I sent her a mock serious look. "It was the longest ten minutes of my life."

Fiona sent me a look. "Sure." Fiona looked over at Lip. "Lip, napkins."

He nodded, going to get them. Karen said. "I got it."

Lip shook his head, going to where he headed in the first place. "No, no, you sit."

Steve called. "Only ketchup?"

Debbie called, sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch. "Me!"

Steve called loudly. "Extra onions, jalapenos?"

V came in with some cookies. "Me! Make room"

Ian plopped my burger in my lap. "Ketchup, onion and pickles."

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

I scooted over as V sat next to Fiona and then Carl sat by her. "Jeez." I sat on the arm, easily balancing. V smacked Carl's hand away from the cookies. "Not until after you eat your shake and fries."

I said. "Better have some for me."

V laughed. "I'd never forget you or your appetite." V looked over at Karen, sitting on a chair and Ian was in the armchair. "Who's this?"

Lip pointed out. "This is Karen."

V grinned. "Hey, Karen. Nice top. What size are you?"

Fiona shushed her as the tv was on. I looked at it, opening my burger. My eyes widened in excitement. "Deadliest Catch?"

Lip said, eating his burger. "Yeah, so shut up."

I glared over at him. "Fuck off."

But we watched it and he didn't say anything back. I was eating and was annoyed to find I had no drink. Ian said lowly. "Joey!"

I looked over and he tossed me a bottle of beer. I nodded in thanks, cracking it open, eating my burger which was finished in about 2 minutes.

They were pulling the tank out of the ocean, finding out that they caught shit. I think it was a marathon, because we watched it for a while. Every once in a while, I checked my watch to see what time it was. I still had half an hour before I had to leave, I was closing today.

I wondered if Rebecca would be there even though the times were different and wondered why I wondered? Even if I knew somewhat.

The door opened and I looked over. My eyes widened, who did Frank piss off? There was blood going down his mouth and staining his shirt.

Steve said. "Woah, you okay Frank?"

He walked in, obviously pissed off. Ian stood up, looking a little mad himself as Frank headed toward the kitchen. "Hey, that my shirt?"

Frank nodded, looking more pissed. He had a dangerous tone. "Yeah."

I set my second beer on the floor, tensing. Ian backed up, nervous. "I'm just asking."

Before I could do anything, Frank slammed his face into Ian's, busting his noise. I jumped up, running over to Ian, who was on the table. Steve snapped, pushing Frank. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Frank?!"

I looked over everyone. Steve was in Frank's face, V was comforting Carl and Fiona and Lip by me, near Ian.

Steve shouted. "You're drunk, Frank. You're drunk!"

I looked around, Debbie wasn't in here. Frank spread his arms like a jackass. "This is drunk?!"

Fiona shouted. "Stop it!"

I kneeled by Ian. "Shit."

I touched his noise, realized it wasn't broken. Ian hissed, slapping my hands away hard. I winced, muttering. "Sorry."

Lip ran past me to Debbie, who had a frying pan, headed toward Steve. I said sharply. "Enough Debs." Lip stopped her though.

Sure, I appreciate what Steve is doing, but he barely knows us and it's a family issue. Debbie still thinks Frank isn't that bad. I just feel bad for her when he bursts her bubble, it's gonna hurt and not just her.

Steve told Frank. "Don't do this to your kids, Frank."

I scoffed hard at that. It's not like we were used to him being an asshole, though surprisingly, the hitting us was rare. More like, Fiona had something to do with that.

Frank sneered. "Oh, what are you, a tough guy? What, Steve, you think you're a tough guy?"

I stood back up. I shared a look with Lip. Frank shouted. "Because you look like premenstrual Filipino!"

Steve rushed him. Fiona got between him and Frank. "Steve, go!"

Frank laughed. "You're shitting your pants!"

Steve pointed at him. "Your pathetic, Frank!"

Debbie was leading him away. I rolled my eyes. "Debs, let him go."

She sent me a look and I did the same back, but she did let him go. I stood in front of Steve, making sure he didn't lunge in front of Frank. He was going toward the door.

Fiona shouted, stressed. "Get out, I mean it!"

Frank shouted. "Don't go, come on! Pus! Pus! Pus! What, you want to say something? Pussy!"

I opened the door. "Just leave, family issue."

He nodded at me, slamming the door. I snatched the pan from her hand. "This ain't worth protectin' pieces of shit!"

I stormed toward the kitchen. I looked at Ian, seeing my blood boil. He was holding a tissue to his face, bloody and obviously hurt.

I slammed the pan in a cabinet, breathing hard.

Frank said. "It's a bloody nose, he's not dyin'."

I slammed my fist on the counter, beyond pissed. I knew Fiona wouldn't want me to start in with him, but oh, I so wanted to.

I hit the counter again, barely feeling the pain on the side of my hand. Fuck him!

V said, mad. "Really Frank? Joey, Ice!"

I called, slightly calmer. I needed to go to the boxing ring later. "Got it!"

I grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, shoving Frank's shoulder as I walked past, tossing the peas to V.

I leaned on the doorjamb. Frank shouted. "Anyone notice that I'm bleeding?"

I snapped. "Fuck off, already!"

Fiona warned. "Joey."

I pointed at Frank. "No, screw you. Just because you're a piece of shit doesn't mean you can attack your fuckin' kids!"

Frank glared at me, walking forward and spreading his arms mockingly. "Really? My own kid talking to me this way? No respect, from any of you!"

I normally would have let it go, but Frank pissed me off bad. I shoved Frank, with him being drunk, he was unsteady on his feet and stumbled back. "You don't deserve any, fucktard!"

"Dammit Joey, that's enough!" After those words from Fiona, she shoved herself between me and Frank, pushing me toward the couch and Ian. Frank glared some more, but stormed off into the kitchen. I was breathing hard. Ian stormed off, a towel and the peas in his hand.

Lip raised an eyebrow at me, nodding toward the stairs. I shook my head. "Work."

I looked at saw I had about 10 minutes before I had to get on the L. I was ready to walk out the door and cursed. "Fuck! Goddammit!"

My white polo had Ian's blood on it and my pant legs had beer at the bottom. I ran up the stairs and into mine, Debs and Liam's room. I quickly changed into new jeans and was pissed to find I had no new polo. I then realized the apron would cover it. I tied it on, realizing I had no smokes, but was getting paid today. I walked in Ian and Lip's room. I knocked and then opened the door. I immediately smelt the weed.

"Hey, I need a couple of smokes." I let out an angry breath before he could argue. "I'll give you half a pack later, okay? I'll either swipe it or buy it, come on."

Lip climbed on his bed, handing me three. "Here."

I grumbled. "Thanks."

Ian said before I left. "You didn't have to- "

I laughed harshly. "Oh, I wanted to. See you tonight."

I walked out the door, storming past Frank who was about to leave, and managed to sneak on the L before it left. I usually just melted in with the crowd getting on.

I rubbed my hands together, calming down. He was barely around, except to sleep off getting drunk and his hangovers. He just pissed me off so much and now I had to calm down because I had work and I didn't want to get no stupid shit from the costumers.

I walked in 15 minutes later. It was just me and Tommy, a dark-skinned boy with brown eyes and a average height. "Hey, Gallagher."

I nodded. "Sombers."

I hopped over the counter after clocking in. He went over to the coffees and started a new brew.

"Joey, hey!"

I looked up and smiled. "Hey Rebecca. You came."

She held up her book, which looked like a textbook. "School work to do and I didn't want to be in the house."

I shrugged, still smiling at her. "Cool. Want anything to drink?"

"Grande Vanilla Beam with whipped cream."

I started making the drink, mixing the powders and milk in a blender. I called over my shoulder. "Not a coffee drinker?"

She said back. "Not this late."

She handed me the money and I switched with the drink. She took a sip. "Taste great." She went to a table, setting her book and drink down, bending over it.

I found myself calm down quickly in the next couple of hours. Rebecca stayed where she was the whole time. She ordered another drink too and I noticed she switched textbooks. I hopped over the counter.

I stared cleaning a couple of tables as it was getting close to closing time. Rebecca asked me. "Are you allowed to do that?"

I smirked at Rebecca. "Is there someone to nark on me?"

She smirked back. "No, not that I can see."

I finished, throwing the rag back over the counter. "Hey, you done? I'm just about done and closing."

She nodded, putting her books in her backpack. "Yeah, give me five minutes."

I went behind the counter, settling the money and walked toward the front. It was a surprise to see Rebecca waiting for me.

I opened the door, locking it and pocketing the key. I noticed how dark it was. "How far do you live?"

"About a ten minute walk, right by the school."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Want me to walk you?"

She smiled at me. I never realized how pretty she looked. "If you want."

I nodded. "Cool."

It was mostly silent as we walked, then we were in front of her house. I scratched my ear. "Looks nice."

She grinned. "Thanks, hey, I was wondered if you wanted to hang out, you know, be friends."

I automatically smiled. "Sounds great. No work tomorrow or school. I'll meet you here around 1, that good?"

She smiled brightly again. "Perfect."

She then went home and I went to cash my check and buy a pack of cigarettes, getting two when I realized I had to get half for Lip.

I smoked one of the cigarettes he gave me, walking home instead of taking the L. It was the late and I didn't even have time to box. I found I didn't need to let off steam this time.

I walked in the door to see Fiona cleaning up in the kitchen. It seems she made pizza for dinner. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're late."

I shrugged, pulling out a plate and giving myself two slices. "I closed, met a friend and cashed my check. Speaking of that, here." I took out about a quarter of it and handed it to her. "Rent."

We held on to the rest, able to help out with a bill if needed. I sat back at a table. She pocketed it and smiled at me. "Thanks. That's great. You don't seem to have any of those."

I shrugged again, eating. "None of us do."

After I finished, I went up to sleep early, undressed and went to sleep.

/ / / /

When I came down stairs dressed in a plaid shirt owned by Fiona in the past and shorts, Carl, Fiona and Lip were here. I asked. "Where's Ian and Deb?"

Lip told me, sitting on the table edge. "Ian and Veronica are stealing some milk and Debbie's getting the paper."

I nodded. "Okay." I plopped down in a chair, still tired. Fiona put a cup of coffee in front of me. "Here you go, Road Runner."

I laughed a little, drinking some. I used to be off the walls when I was a kid, so Fiona named me that when I was little and it stuck. Debbie came in with a couple newspapers in her arms. I reached over and set them on the table, where she started cutting coupons out of it, which she then would give to Fiona later. Lip and Fiona were somewhere in the house.

By the time I finished, Ian came through the front door. I beamed. "Awesome."

He had a couple of milks in his arms. I grabbed one, popping the top and taking a gulp and closing it. Debbie made a face. "Ew, you know that Fiona hates it when you do that."

I smirked, reaching over to rub her head. "Fiona's not here."

Debbie told him. "Don't forget Veronica's coupons."

Ian nodded, walking back outside. Fiona came back in the kitchen while carrying Liam, smacking me upside the head. "Stopping drinking from the carton."

I made a sound of surprise, rubbing my head. "Fine…"

Debbie smirked at me and I made a face at her. She brought Liam back in here. Lip said. "Hey Buddy."

I grinned at my littlest brother. "Hiya."

He gave me a baby grin back, playing with his yellow truck. I seriously don't know how Liam was born, my only guess was Monica cheated on Frank while hyped up on some drug. I then shook my head, Monica made me more pissed off than Frank. I didn't want to go there.

Ian came back in, handing Debbie the coupons from V's. "Any pizza left from last night?"

Fiona sent him a look. "No, pizza. Fruit or juice. And we got eggs. OJ's in the top, grapes in the bottom."

I realized my coffee was gone, but I was awake. I remembered I was hanging out with Rebecca today. I couldn't help, but be excited. Debbie was naming coupons. "Pop Tarts, Frosted Flakes, Visquick, Hens Ketchup and oh, oh, we even got two for one's for Tide."

I smiled a little. "That's good, I think we're runnin' out."

Ian asked, standing by Fiona. "Got any coupons for meat?"

I looked at her. I liked eating meats more than any vegetables or other stuff.

Debbie nodded. "I've got a special for Ground Chuck at Costco and Hot Pockets."

I nodded, getting up and steal some grapes and popping them in my mouth. "That's great, someone ate the last one."

Lip snorted. "I wonder who."

I flipped him off in answer. He just laughed.

Fiona nodded. "We'll, go tomorrow."

Ian stopped me from taking another handful of 'his' grapes. I just smirked at him.

Fiona then asked. "Lip, you seen Frank?"

Lip shook his head. "Uh no."

She looked at me and I shrugged. "Not since he left the other day."

She asked. "What day is it?"

Lip answered. "Friday, why?"

Fiona ran upstairs. I shared a look with Ian. "What's with her?"

Ian shrugged, pouring OJ. "I don't know, want some. In a cup."

I smiled in amusement, taking a cup.

Ian was making eggs and I went back to sitting at the table. A hard knock hit our door a couple minutes later. Ian put a plate by Carl and went to go get it.

I heard. "Morning campers."

Lip looked over. "Oh, what ya got?"

"Jelly filled donuts, plain and glazed."

I looked over at the word donuts and laughed. "Like I don't get enough of that place."

Steve looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Debbie said. "She works there."

I nodded. "Yeah, you see a guy named Tommy, black, my age?"

Steve shrugged, setting the stuff down on the table. "Maybe, I think he had red hair."

I nodded again. "Ah, Dave. He's shift leader, must have been busy."

Steve smirked a little. "Does that mean you don't want coffee?"

I scoffed. "As if."

I took a donut (glazed) and a coffee. "Thanks, Steve."

He smiled. "No problem."

He dipped some bread in Carl's eggs. I made a face. Steve looked down at the eggs. "Oh, don't you hate when that happens."

Ian made a face, rolling his eyes. "He think they're tits. It's the only reason he eats eggs."

Debbie was disgusted. "Gross! He licked that one."

After eating my donut, I took another one. Lip asked. "Hungry?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, yes I am."

I drank some coffee, forgetting that even if I worked there, I loved the coffee, not matter how many times I drank it.

I heard Fiona walk hard down the stairs. "I'm trying to get them to eat a healthy breakfast."

He smiled at her, walking over. "I brought the essential food groups. Caffeine, sugar and lard." They kissed.

_I liked the sound of those food groups._ I finished the rest of my coffee and looked at my watch. It was still early, though I was heading to Rebecca's in a couple of hours.

Steve and Fiona were talking quietly to each other which I didn't pay attention to. I was just finished eating. Fiona asked us. "Has anyone seen Dad?"

Debbie answered. "He was asleep behind the armchair."

We all followed Fiona into the living room. I was wondering why she was so worried. Our dad always disappears.

Fiona was annoyed as she looked over the chair. "It's a tent." She turned to look at us. "Why is there a tent in the living room?"

I raised my hands. "Not mine."

Ian replied. "Oh, uh drying it out. ROTC training in Wisconsin next week."

Debbie knelt by the tent. "I thought it was Dad. I left him a cup of coffee this morning. I thought I heard him say thanks."

Carl plopped on the couch. Fiona went outside. I scratched the back of my neck, why was she so worried? I walked out and waited by the front door until she got back from V's.

About 5 minutes later, she did. I asked. "What's the big deal, Fi? Dad always leaves."

She handed me a burnt yellow envelope. I frowned at it. "What's this?"

"Frank's disability check."

My eyes widened, giving it back. Even when I was pissed before, I couldn't help, but feel worried. "We have to find Dad."

After telling everyone else, we found every phone could, calling people who might've seen Frank. I was standing around with Carl because we didn't have enough phones.

It was no use and V ran out because the phone flew out the window. I sighed in frustration. "Hey, I'm gonna looking around, see if I can find Dad."

Lip just got off the phone. "Good luck!"

I nodded, throwing on my jacket and heading out. I wondered down the alleyways and ran toward work. I opened the door. "Dave! Tommy!"

Dave ran out of the backroom. "Joey, what happened?"

"My dad, he here?"

Dave sent me a look. "Frank? Frank Gallagher?"

I nodded. "Yeah, was he?"

He shook his head. "No, you know it's too expensive for him."

I nodded again, running out the door. I ran into someone. I almost fell back, but saw it was Rebecca. She grinned at me. "Joey, about later-"

I shook my head rapidly. "Sorry, I can't. I'll by your place when I can. Family problem."

She looked concerned. "You need help?"

I shook my head. "What? No, trust me. You don't want to be involved."

She walked in the store, waving. "Okay, see you later…"

I nodded to her, almost running into a brick wall (because I was looking at her) and then running to the random dumpsters by the Alibi. Frank would sometimes jump in those if he had no where to go. I had no doubt my other siblings were looking too. The phone calls wouldn't take this long.

I looked at the alleyways near the Alibi and drugstores close by. I wasn't there. Right when I was about to go to the various port a' potty's around the South Side, my name was called. "Hey, Joey!"

I looked up to see Lip and Karen. I waved. "Hear anything?"

I jogged over to them. Lip sighed, shaking his head. "We were thinking about heading back."

I nodded, we mostly hated Frank, but he was not around on this day, where he would basically snatch it from the mail man so it wouldn't even hit our doorstep. A small part of me was worried.

Lip was telling me as we walked home, Karen in tow. "Fiona is headed to talk to Tony and the rest of them are looking for Frank's favorite spots."

I frowned. "I looked at my store and around alleyways, dumpsters and all over the Alibi. Didn't find anything."

Karen was quiet, just following us and I could appreciate that. Lip said. "We're gonna check one more place, meet you there."

I nodded, giving a short wave. "A'right. See you, Lip. Karen." I then booked it.

I ran in the house to see everyone there, surrounding an upset Debs in the armchair.

I frowned with worry. She looked like she could barely make any words out at all.

Ian was closer to her chair, he usually could tell what her mumblings meant. Ian said. "Holly thought she saw a body under the tracks on Hallstead."

I was alarmed. "What!?"

Steve shook his head. "It's not him, Debs or the police would've contactedus by now."

I thought back to what Debbie said. "Wait, Holly? As in Holly Hermiker?"

Debbie gave me a tearful nod. "Yeah."

I glared at nothing. "That bitch!"

Fiona took Debs' face in her hands. "It's Holly, sweetheart. She's been in the third grade for four years." Fiona was pissed. "I'm gonna deck that little bitch!"

I scowled. "No, I will. I think she's 13, only 3 years." I smiled at the thought. She was basically at younger wannabe whore or at least in the making.

Steve crouched down to her height. "Listen, does that even make sense, Debbie? Why would your dad be in Hallstead if he lives in the opposite direction?"

I heard Lip. "That depends, where was he when you left him at the Alibi Room last night, Steve?"

Steve stood up and I gave him a strange look. Fiona asked. "When was that, Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "Uh, ten. Ten thirty. Went to apologize and bought him a drink, then went home."

Fiona asked. "Why didn't you say?"

I frowned at Steve, who was smoking. "Ya sure? It wasn't some revenge shit for the other night?"

"What- "

The door slammed open and then closed and I looked to see Kevin, looking worried. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I heard him say quietly to Fiona. "They found a body under the L."

My eyes bulged. "What?! A body?"

Debbie cried out. "What?!"

Fiona ran toward the door. "Come on!"

I grabbed Liam before I could follow, holding him securely in my arms. "Come on, Buddy. We gotta find Dad."

I ran a little behind the others, but followed them until we found the body. It was turned over so we couldn't see. A couple cops were also blocking it. Fiona shouted to the officer. "Do you know who that is?"

The cop held out a hand in front of him. "Stay back, okay? Stay back."

I hitched Liam up in my arms, hated that he was seeing this. But we couldn't leave him home alone. He laid his head on my shoulder. I looked around at the coroner van and felt restless. "Fuck that, show us!"

A cop turned him over and I grinned widely. It was some random guy with a bushy beard. V screamed loudly. "Woo!"

I bounced Liam in my arms and he started giggling. "You heard that, Buddy? Dad's not dead."

I shared a grin with Ian and Lip. I kissed the top of Liam's head.

We headed back to the house and before we got there, Liam fell asleep. Tony was waiting for us at the door, a couple of papers in his hands. I shushed my siblings. "Shh. Laying him down."

They quieted down and I went upstairs as they talked to Tony. I leaned over the crib, quietly putting him down and laying a blanket over him.

I came downstairs to hear Tony say. "They just want him off Canadian soil as soon as possible. But the U.S won't let him back in unless he has a passport."

I leaned on the back of the couch next to Lip. "Who's in Canada?"

Lip said. "Apparently Frank."

I blinked rapidly in surprise. "The fuck?! Frank hates Canada?"

He gave me a shrug. Fiona came back to what Tony said. "Frank doesn't have a passport."

Tony gave a sympathetic shrug. "Then he'll have to apply for one."

He took the paper from Fiona. "Well, how long does that take?"

Tony told us. "A couple months I think."

Fiona gaped. "Months?"

I looked at Tony. "Surely, there's some type of loophole."

Tony nodded. "He can apply for an emergency one at the embassy in Toronto."

Fiona shook her head. "How long does the emergency one take?"

Tony said. "I don't know, a week, maybe?"

I nodded my head. "That's okay."

V told us. "Kev has a passport." She, Tony and Steve were on the couch, Kev and Fiona in the armchairs.

Kevin stared at her. "What good does that do?"

I noticed Ian, Debbie and Carl were not here. V told him. "You could drive up there, help him with the paperwork at the embassy. Pick up a pile of cheep pharmaceuticals, sell them to the local geezers and the old folks at my nursing home."

I felt a little bad for Tony, with the awkward look on his face. Kevin asked him. "Can I-Fuck V, uh, no offense Tony- "

Tony nodded with a sigh, plugging his fingers in his ears. Kevin said from Tony's back. "Car's not insured. Border Patrol asks for proof of insurance to get back in and I wind up back in the looney bin next to Frank."

That wouldn't help, then we'd have to break Kev out too and he'd just be pissed off. Fiona walked in the kitchen and Steve followed after a minute. I took Fiona's seat in the armchair, trying to figure out what to do. Tony unplugged his ears.

Steve left the house with a bloody mouth. I raised an eyebrow to see Fiona wiping a hand down her face as I walked in the kitchen. "Something happen?"

I leaned on the counter. She raised her hands. "No, it's fine." At my look, she sighed. "Because of the other night, Steve might've taken Frank to Canada."

I stared at her in disbelief. "No fucking way!"

Her eyebrows were raised. "Yes."

I shook my head, laughing. "I don't know whatever to applauded him or want to kick his ass!"

She scowled. "I handled it."

I smirked at her. "You always do."

I walked back into the living room.

Ian, Debbie and Carl came from upstairs. An hour from when Steve left, he came back. "Come on!"

All of us Gallagher's and Kev and V followed us outside. Some guy was getting out of a RV. Kev stared in disbelief. "What the hell is that?"

Steve smirked. "Our ride."

I grinned. "Cool."

Me and Ian shared a smirk. Fiona and V went inside the RV and I saw it was getting late.

I went back in and went in the fridge, grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch. Now that we knew where he was, there wasn't much to worry about.

I took a pull, setting it aside on the couch when Tony nodded at me, going in the kitchen. "Hey, Joey."

I smiled at him. "Hi, Tony."

I heard Tony and Fiona talking, deciding to take me and my beer in my room. Kev and Steve left to get Frank. It was getting cold soon and I knew it was going to snow.

I liked the snow as long as I had enough clothes to throw on. I called it my child at heart.

Debbie was laying down. Before I went up, I crouched and looked at her. "You doing okay?"

She nodded silently. I patted her head. "That's good. Frank will be back tomorrow. How about you give him a welcoming gift, that you can make."

She nodded, brightening. "Ok, thanks, Jo."

I drank the beer down quickly (learning in this family, wasting was stupid) and stood up, ruffling her hair. "No problem, little red."

She laughed and I climbed up on my bed. I made sure to say make so she didn't waste any money that was hers.

I settled down to sleep.

/ / / /

I woke up to loud cheering and checked to make sure I had pants on, thankfully I did. I changed into a light green t-shirt and pants anyway. I learned when I was younger to make sure I had pants on before I left my room, past mistakes of just running out half naked.

I got to the front door to see people waving Canadian flags, people from all over the neighborhood. Also, the RV out front.

I stood next to Fiona and Carl. Lip was off the steps and Ian and Debbie were next to me. I ran a hand through my hair. "Mornin'."

V and Kevin came out of the RV first. Ian gave a sarcastic grin, clapping. He looked over at me. "Hey, Frank's back."

My voice was bored. "Yay." Whatever small worry I had was gone.

I said. "The flags are brilliant."

Debbie grinned at me. "I know, I thought of it. Thanks for helping me."

I smiled at her. "No problem, Debs."

Fiona nudged my shoulder, amused. "What did you tell her?"

"Make something for Frank when he got home, she was looking down."

Frank was telling people to fuck off. He came in the house, storming up the stairs. Debbie said. "Welcome home, Daddy."

He barely spared her a look, going in the house. I scoffed. "Asshole." I squeezed Debbie's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. He's tired, y'know. Long day."

I followed Ian and Carl down the stairs as Debbie went inside. Lip said. "Hey, I headin' to the store."

I nodded. "Cool. Hold on." I handed him a 15 and his cigarettes that I owed him. "For the week."

He nodded heading off. I went back in the house, to see Debbie sitting on the stairs. I crouched down, looking at her. "Hey, what's up?"

She shrugged. "Fiona talking to Daddy."

I patted her shoulder and stood up. "Okay." I grabbed a jacket from the back of a chair. I think it was Ian or Lip's. I went in my room to grab a scarf, looping it clumsily around my neck and throwing the jacket on.

By the time I came down the stairs, Debbie was in the kitchen. "Tell Fi I went out!"

Debbie called back. "I will!"

I walked out the door and waited by the bus stop, putting a cigarette between my lips and lighting it. I hopped on my tones, blowing out smoke. I really hate waiting for the bus.

By the time I stomped on my cigarette, the bus pulled to the curb. I slid a dollar and a half into the machine by the driver, sitting down and waiting until I hit Rebecca's street.

I hopped out and walked to her door. It was smaller than mine, which could just mean she didn't live with 6 other people. The door was a faded brown, the same color of the house. It was had a wire fence surrounding it. I knocked hard a couple of times.

The door opened and a guy opened it, a couple years older than me, maybe 18 or 19. He was tan with short dirty blond hair styled in a messy way and hazel eyes. "Who're you?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Rebecca home?"

He stared at me curiously. "Yeah..." He said slowly. "Who are you?"

I smiled a little. "Joey, she told me to come here."

His eyes widened in recognition. "You're Joey? Yeah, my sister talked about you." He turned his head back and I knew what he was going to do, the experience of living with siblings. "Hey, Bec! Someone's here to see you!"

I heard a scream. "Who?!"

He yelled back. "Joey!"

"Stop it with the fucking screaming!" A rougher man's voice yelled. He lowered his voice. "Damn kids."

They both called. "Sorry, Dad."

I laughed a little. Her brother grinned back. He nodded. "Cory."

I nodded and saw Rebecca, she smacked her brother out of the way. She grinned at me and I automatically smiled back. "Hey, what's up?"

I scratched my cheek. "Well, I know we couldn't hang out because of yesterday, but I was wonderin' if you wanted to today."

She nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, sounds good. Just give me 5 minutes, you can wait inside. Try to be quiet, Dad works late at night, so he sleeps a lot during the day."

I nodded, stepping past Cory when he moved away. I leaned against the wall. They had a tv, couch and an armchair, four rooms going down a halfway with a kitchen to the right so it was one of those kitchen/living rooms.

Cory nodded his head at me. "See ya." He then gave me a strange look, studying me.

I did the same. "What are you lookin' at?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice." He shook his head. "Nothing." He walked out.

About ten minutes later, she showed up with hair brushed, a blue shirt, sweater, jacket and black pants. "You ready?"

I nodded to her. "Sure."

We walked out and she locked the door. She said as we walked down the street. "My Dad works as a bouncer and a bartender in two different places."

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. My sister works at night with certain jobs."

We were walking past my job, her shoulders bumped mine. "You want a drink?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "Are you kidding me? I never want to see that place unless I have to."

She laughed, smiling back. "That makes sense."

As we walked, I was surprised to find out she was my age and went to the same school as me, but we had different classes except for my science class, where I never noticed.

I shrugged. "Me and my brother Ian share that class."

She cocked her head to the side. "The redhead?"

I nodded. "That's him."

I then heard a shout that I recognized. I coughed, staring at Rebecca, she asked. "Who's that? I've heard that voice before."

I muttered under my breath. "Damn Frank."

She stared at me. "What was that?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

I heard Frank's voice get louder. "I raised 7 kids and this is the respect I get? All the money and bills I put in and what…nothing, no gratefulness or anything like that-Joey, a good example of that!"

I rolled my eyes, actually surprised to feel embarrassed of Frank. I was just usually used to him and his behavior.

He was sober enough, which meant he didn't hit the Alibi yet, considering he was banned from everywhere else. He was pointing at me. "You rude, violent, disrespectful little child!

I snapped. "Go and fuck off, Frank!"

Rebecca asked. "Uh, Joey, he's pointing at you…"

I gave a self-deprecating quirk of my lips to the right side of my mouth. "Yep, that's my dad, Frank Gallagher." I felt the back of my neck get hot.

She looped her arm with me. "Well, it's sort of loud, so can we go a 'nother way?"

I couldn't help the happy feeling I had as I gave a slow grin to her. "Whatever you want."

She laughed, pulling me in the opposite direction, Frank's voice fading.

/ / / / / /

Later in the day after eating at McDonalds, we split ways and said we hang out later. I gave her my address and hoped she didn't come at a crazier time. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of my siblings, but I didn't know what she was used to. She seemed too cool to lose as a friend.

Afterward, I just went back home. I just lit a new cigarette (surprisingly Rebecca doesn't smoke like everyone does) to see everyone in the living room. It was full, V and Kevin were also here.

Debbie and Liam were at the end. Fiona sat next to her, Carl on the floor with her combing through his hair. I really hope it wasn't lice again. V and Kevin sat on the couch, Lip and Karen in the armchair and Ian in his own armchair.

I waved as the tv droned on. "Hey."

They all turned to look at me, waving or saying 'hi' back and going back to the tv. I walked over to Ian, seeing as I didn't want to sit on the floor. I took a puff, kicking his leg. "Move."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Sit on the floor."

I snorted. "As if. Move."

With an eye roll, he did, scooting a little. So I sat on the armrest and seat, our shoulders against each other. A phone started ringing. Fiona said. "Not me."

Fiona found the phone on the couch. "Hello?"

She looked to be taking a deep breath, but then walked out. Ian nudged me. "You can take her seat."

I smirked at him, leaning more on him. "But I like it here."

He rolled his eyes again, taking my cigarette and taking a puff. "Fine."

I whined. "Hey."

Lip told me. "Least you can do, why don't you give me a puff?"

My voice was sarcastic. "Oh, I don't know, because I gave you half a pack."

Ian asked me, handing it back. "Where'd you go all day?"

I shrugged. "I met a friend, we hung out."

His smirk was teasing. "A friend?"

I flushed, shoving his shoulder. "Shut up."

He laughed softly. "Okay."

I smoked another couple of puffs, allowing the smoke to fill my lungs. I wasn't stupid I knew this shit was going to kill me one day, but I didn't want to stop, so I didn't.

I put it out in an ashtray on the table, leaning back. Fiona came back. "What'd I miss?"

Soon the night ended and Karen kissed Lip goodbye and he walked her out. Kev and V went home too with Debbie taking Liam upstairs, Carl going too and Fiona in the kitchen. I snorted. "Not what I expected when I met Karen."

I stood up, stretching my arms. Ian laughed. "I know, right?" He shrugged. "Lip likes to fuck, I'm sure it's nothing."

I nodded and we both headed upstairs. "I know, they both are the best for fuck buddies, barely attached and not caring. I just hope Lip doesn't start to feel something."

Ian nodded. "I guess, night."

I yawned. "Night."

We had school in the morning, so I wanted to get some sleep now. I jumped in the shower and dressed in one of Lip's old shirts and my shorts, wanting to miss the morning chaos that came with showers and getting ready. Steve was out and I didn't blame her, even if I thought it was still hilarious.

I mean, the guy royally screwed up. You have one bad fight and so you send the guy to Canada? I wish I could've seen the look on Frank's face.

Apparently, he left to sleeping on the streets or wherever else. I don't imagine anyone stupid enough would let Frank stay with them.

I got into bed to see Debbie asleep already as was Liam. I laid down and heard crying. I groaned, rolling out of bed and letting out a groan when I landed on my shoulder. "I have to stop doing that."

Debbie mumbled. "Joey?'

I yawned. "I got it."

Fiona came over as I picked him up. I waved her off, soothing him with his head on my shoulder. "I got it, Fi. Go back to sleep."

She gave me a sleepy look. "You sure?"

I said quietly, grimacing at the drool he left me on his neck. "Yeah, get some rest." I gave a tired smirk. "You look like you need it."

She gave a tired glare, but nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks, Kiddo. Night."

About 15 minutes later I got Liam to sleep and wiped the drying drool off my neck, flopped on my bed, threw the blankets over my head and went to sleep.

* * *


	3. Aunt Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallagher's are dealing with a sudden Aunt Ginger problem because of Frank as he causes the usual problems. 
> 
> Ian runs into trouble with the Milkoviches, getting Lip and Joey involved.
> 
> Things move forward with Rebecca and Joey.

**Chapter 3**

**Aunt Ginger**

Debbie, Lip and Carl were all upstairs and Ian was 'working'. I sometimes had to grit my teeth and try not to think about it or I knew I'd run to the Kash at the _Kash n' Grab_ and it wouldn't look good for the older man, then Ian would be pissed off at me, the night me and Lip found out was proof of that. It was late at night and Fiona was about to leave, I was watching TV, slouched on the couch. "Where are you going, anyway?"

Fiona shrugged on a coat. "Out with some coach thing with Tony."

I sat up, turning my body to look at her with both my eyebrows raised at my hairline. "Tony? You mean, our friendly-neighborhood-cop Tony?"

She glared at me for the nickname. She stepped behind the couch, near me. "Yeah? So?"

I gave her a cheeky grin. "It's nothing, just seems more like a pity date, that's all."

She smacked me on the top of my head with another glare and I grimaced in mock pain. I spoke dryly. "Ow."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not bad."

I smirked. "I bet he's a virgin."

She scoffed. "He is not! He's my age and a guy, he grew up around here."

I shrugged. Tony was a nice guy and I liked him, but he wasn't the type of guy Fiona dated. And I suppose he was attractive too. He just liked my sister, well, she's pretty so there's that and a great person, had to be, to drop everything and take care of us.

A couple of knocks hit the door and she pointed at me, walking backwards. "Behave."

I smirked. "I always do."

That got me another eye roll, but she turned away from my amused face and answered the door. "Hey Tony."

I could hear him breathe out. "Hey, Fiona. You look great, you ready?"

I called when they walked out. "Use protection!"

Tony was quiet (most likely with embarrassment) and I could make out the grumbled annoyance from my older sister, no doubt threats aimed toward me.

I just grinned in amusement as the door closed. I might pay for that later, but it was worth it. I sat for another 20 minutes, but I was getting bored and sometimes when that happened, it wasn't good.

Lip came down. "You goin' out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just walkin' around. You?"

He also nodded. "Yeah, I'm headed to Karen's."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, have fun."

I shrugged a coat on and a scarf, tying my shoes on and walking out the door with Lip. He waved, walking toward Karen's house. I really didn't know what to think about her except rumors. I knew Lip could deal with it and since she wasn't pushing 40, I wasn't gonna get mad. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the dark sky. I said. "What to do, what to do…"

Well, I wasn't going to see Ian. I could always go see Rebecca, we've gotten closer lately. I really liked hanging out with her. But I decided to walk around. I lit a cigarette and let it hang loosely in my mouth. I hung out with Rebecca more in the class I shared with Ian, considering it was the only class we shared and I saw Ian every day.

I decided to just walk around, passing the Alibi Room. I didn't feel like running into Frank so I doubled back home. I dropped my cigarette to the ground. Not finding much interesting happening, I walked back home.

Opening the door, it slammed shut on accident. "Hope that didn't wake anyone up."

To my surprise I saw Ian and Mandy Milkovich on our couch. I blinked. "Lip's not here."

I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if he was sleeping with her too. Lip is kind of a dog, even if he's my brother, I'd admit that. Or because he was my brother. Mandy raised her eyebrows. "I'm here with Ian."

My eyes went to him and I could see the pleading look. My mouth turned up into a grin. I could almost see him deflate. He'd have to deal with straight girls at some point. "Ah, okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

I deposited my scarf and coat on a chair, going into the kitchen. I heard him say. "Hold on, Mandy. I, uh, need to see Joey."

I leaned against the counter and he came in like a storm, punching my arm hard. I exclaimed. "Ow! What is with you and Fiona hitting me lately?"

He scoffed. "Like you don't deserve it. Why'd you do that?"

I raised my hands. "C'mon, it's not bad."

He whisper yelled. "You have to come in there! She wants to have sex with me!"

My voice was deadpan. "I guessed that with Mandy Milkovich on our couch."

He snapped, voice still low. "What do I do?"

I shrugged. "Come on, you don't want me defending you and I know you don't want her to know the truth, especially on the South Side. Just say you don't wanna screw her, get her to leave."

He glared at me, but then sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine." He turned, walking back in what he felt was a mine zone. He sounded nervous and sheepish. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

"That's okay."

I heard a couple sounds and looked around the corner to see her on top of him. My eyes widened in alarm. Ian was sputtering. "Uh, Mandy…uh, Mandy!"

I stepped forward at the almost rape of my little brother. "Woah, hey, uh don't do that."

Mandy jumped up (still on Ian), staring at me in surprise. "What the hell?"

I usually don't feel awkward, but this was awkward. I wasn't even mad, it wasn't like she knew why. "Just sort of get off- "

Ian blurted out. "I don't wanna sleep with you!"

I grimaced. _That was a little harsh._

Mandy stared at him, jumping off him like he was on fire. I was silent, staring in shock and slight horror. Her eyes teared up. My eyes were wide, feeling more horror. Oh My Fucking God, don't cry! I wasn't the best with crying people, and from Ian's face, he was feeling the same thing. I think she was embarrassed, that usually brings on the tears.

Ian said. "Woah, listen Mandy- "

That did it, she burst into tears, running out of the house. I was a little surprised, her being a Milkovich and all. I put a hand over my mouth. "That's could've gone better."

Ian gave me a death glare. "You think!"

He ran toward the door. "Wait, Mandy!"

But she left. The hand covering my mouth covered my eyes instead. "Oh fuck."

I then heard Fiona's voice. "Why is Mandy Milkovich crying?!"

Fiona came in the house, looking at the both of us. "Who did what to Mandy Milkovich?"

I pointed at Ian. "He did it!"

Ian sent me a _look_. "Really?"

I shrugged. Fiona looked at him expectantly. He sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Shit, it's nothing. She…just got upset over something, it doesn't matter."

She stared at him, before nodding. "Ok, fine." She passed him, ruffling his hair as she did.

I shrugged at Ian (who sent me an annoyed look), going upstairs to take my shower. It's a better method then waiting on a line longer than a bathroom ballpark mid-game.

/ / / /

I woke up to Fiona yelling for us to get up. I sighed in my pillow. _Like clockwork._

I heard the door slam to our room and lifted my head a little, Liam and Debbie were gone. I groaned, rolling on my back, debating the pros and cons of getting up for school.

I then decided to lay here. _I mean, surely, I might've not heard Fiona with the door closed and so many people in the house. Yeah, right. But, whatever._

Fiona called. "Wake up, Jo. You know the drill."

I muttered, loud enough for her to hear me. "I'll go tomorrow."

Fiona said. "Nuh-uh, up now."

I ignored her. She said. "Fine."

I smiled to myself in victory. It was sort of weird, knowing Fiona would usually push more. But with my sleep mottled mind, I didn't really care that much.

My eyes snapped open a second later and I shrieked when cold water landed on my head and neck. I jumped on my knees, staring at Fiona with wide eyes, running a hand through my damp hair. "What the fuck, Fiona!?"

She gave me a smug smirk, waving a large cup in her hand. "For being an ass last night, now since your up, getting ready for school."

I glared at her as she walked out. "Fuckin' hell!"

I hopped up, drying my hair and neck with a spare towel and changing to a plaid button up and jeans, brushing my hair and pulling on my socks, coming down stairs.

I crossed my arms tightly in front of me. "Shit, it's cold."

A knock hit the door a couple of times. Fiona called. "Someone get the door!"

I walked over, saw Steve in the window and grinned to myself, this guy doesn't know when to quit. Fiona was pissed at him. I opened it. "Do you have a death wish?"

He raised his hands, one of them had a bag in it. "I'm here for Ian."

My eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, yeah, the bet thing?" I moved aside in the universal 'come in'.

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that."

I heard Fiona groan loudly. "Really?"

Fiona grabbed my shoulder, pushing me toward the kitchen. "Go get breakfast before you're late. _Again."_

I rolled my eyes, but left Fiona to deal with Steve and headed toward the kitchen. I was heading over to the boxing ring today, well maybe, because I had work a couple of days this week.

I sat by the table and I heard Kevin annoyed voice. "Where's my damn toaster?"

I looked over to see Carl melting his action figures above it. Which I realized must be Kevin's and Debbie was trying to get a signal with our laptop.

I smacked Carl's arm. "Hey, knock that off. Isn't that how our toaster broke?"

He shrugged at me. "So?"

Kevin ran in. "Hey, Destructo, that's my toaster!"

He picked him up, moving him away from it and Carl said. "I'm trying to make melted man."

"Then use a blowtorch like a normal kid."

I laughed and Kevin turned to me. "Why didn't you stop him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I tried, he didn't listen."

He let out a sound of frustration. I reached over, unplugged it and handed it to him. "Well, here, it's not broken."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but then put white flowers on the table. "Fi, the delivery guy was looking for you."

Fiona threw them out. "They're from him."

I smirked at Steve. "Aw, at least wait 'till he leaves."

Steve shook his head. "There not. Nope."

I was curious. "Oh, really?"

Lip came down, going in the fridge. "You're like a boomerang, always coming back for more."

I grinned, it was a pretty close description. Steve shook his head again. "I lost a bet to Ian on the Islander's game. I'm hear to see what tickets he wants."

I just stopped myself from scoffing. As if he wasn't trying to get into Fiona's good graces. Fiona seemed to think the same thing. "Oh? And telephones haven't been invented yet, so of course, you couldn't just call."

I shared a grin with Lip at her response. Steve muttered. "Not when I know you're dying to see me."

I didn't say anything, but my grin widened.

She started fiddling with the stove, ignoring him or trying to. I grabbed my bag off the floor and unzipped it, checking quickly to make sure I had everything.

Ian came down and started talking to Steve about his tickets and deciding what game to get. After a comment from Kev, Ian picked. Fiona swore. "The gas is off."

I snorted, rubbing my arms a little. "No wonder it's so damn cold."

Steve said. " 'Had a great time hooking up last night, Tony'."

I grinned. "I guess it went well?"

Fiona gave me an eyeroll. Ian grinned. Kevin asked. "You went out with Tony?"

I nodded in agreement. "I know, right?"

Steve burst out. "Who the fuck is Tony?"

I smirked, I'd have to be an idiot to not realize he was jealous. "Our friendly- "

Fiona jabbed her finger in my direction. "Joey! Don't. Start."

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Okay."

Kev turned to Fiona with a grin. "Tony? How charitable of you."

I couldn't hold the laugh in even if I tried.

Steve was getting agitated. "Tony, the cop? That Tony?"

Fiona barely nodded, looking at something. "Yeah."

I watched as Steve said in disbelief. "Really?"

Fiona finally looked at him. "Yeah and we had a nice time. Tony's sweet and he has a real job."

Kevin was fake snoring. He snapped up. "Sorry, I totally fell asleep when you were talking about him. How long was I out for?"

I snickered and Fiona said, annoyed. "Lip? Phone?"

After he tossed it to her, Steve asked. "And what does 'hooked up' mean?"

I sent him a dead look. "Really?"

Kevin explained. "Last time I checked: Penis went in vagina."

I made a face. _Didn't need to know that._ I mean, I wasn't stupid (growing up here I couldn't be), but I didn't really want to hear that about my sister and Tony.

I decided to head out early. "Hey, Fi, I'm heading out."

She stared at me. "You have…20 minutes 'till you have to leave."

I felt Lip and Ian's look, Debbie's too. I shrugged. "I want to leave early."

Lip looked at the table. "You didn't even eat yet."

I replied. "Not hungry."

I got stares from everyone and I forced myself to stop the eyeroll. Ian said, a laugh in his voice. "Really? You?"

I pushed indignance in my tone. "Sure, I actually do that, you know, get full."

I grabbed my bag and checked it make sure all my stuff was in there again, it was. I shrugged the bag over one shoulder. "Have a good one, see you two later." I pointed out to Ian and Lip.

I got some goodbyes and waves. Fiona said as I walked to the backdoor. "Don't do anything too illegal or get arrested."

I laughed, opening the door. "I won't."

I shut the door behind me, going downstairs. Fiona didn't care too much about things illegal because considering half the stuff we did was illegal to survive. She didn't want us doing anything too stupidly illegal, but we could absolutely not get arrested no matter what. I thought she'd kill Lip for those couple times he did get arrested for minor things like public drinking and truancy. Or when I was almost caught for destruction of property of a car of a guy I hated.

I laughed softly to myself, that was a close one.

/ / / /

Rebecca told me she was skipping when I stopped by her place to pick her up. Usually, I'd walk with her to school, but I walked alone this time, which I didn't mind.

The day went by normally, I sat through my first set of class with another one of Mr. Baxter's insults about my tardiness (even if I wasn't late), ate lunch with Lip and Ian and was almost done with my last class when I heard.

"Did you hear about Gallagher and Milkovich?"

"Yeah, that redhead is more ballsy than I thought he would be."

"Mickey, Jamie and Tony are gonna kill him."

I froze, forgetting about even trying to focus on the teacher and looked behind me, my arm on my chair. Two guys were muttering to each, but I could hear them because we were pretty close.

I then seemed to realize what they said. _Gallagher. Redhead. Milkovich. Pissed of Mickey, Jamie and Tony._

Which translated to: _Milkovich brothers wanted to kill Ian, must be because of last night with Mandy, though I don't know what she said exactly._

I said to the two guys, glaring. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

I think they followed around one of the Milkovich brothers, Iggy or one of the older ones. I haven't heard anything from anyone else yet and I know Lip didn't either.

One of them with overgrown greasy black hair and pale skin scoffed. "What's it to you, Gallagher?"

I snorted at his stupidity. I swear, the people in this place… "You're talking about my brother, dipshit."

I didn't play when it came to family, it was something me and Carl fully agreed on. His friend, a black guy with a shaved head nudged his friend. "It ain't worth it." He smirked at me. "Your brother did somethin' to Mandy Milkovich and her brothers want payback, I hear it was bad."

I had a feeling it wasn't about being rejected. The bell rang and I darted out of there, to where I knew Ian would be, the _Kash & Grab._

/ / / /

I ran there with my bag on my shoulders, which slowed me down a little, but I didn't bother the bus or even the L, not having the patience to wait for either transportation.

To my slight horror, Mickey sauntered out of store, going right with Tony and Jamie in another direction, his brothers. I was crouched behind a car. Even I knew better to pick a fight with Mickey alone, especially with his back up from his brothers. People here didn't call them Milkovich's crazy for nothing.

I ran in the store, hearing Ian in the back make a sound of alarm and Kash flinch back. "What? Joey?"

I ignored Kash, reminded of what he was to my younger brother and remembered what I promised Ian. Plus, I had a more important thing to deal with right now. Ian looked at me through a second shelf. He grinned a little nervously. "Hey, Jo."

I walked over to him. "Do you know Mickey and his brothers' are looking for you?"

We knew more about Mickey, considering he was closer to our age group. He nodded, hands on my shoulders, shaking me a little. "He thinks I raped Mandy."

I scoffed at the mere thought of Ian doing that to her or anybody. Even if he did find girls attractive. I mean, he'd never do it to a guy either. "Yeah, right." I frowned at him, his grip was tight. He was worried. I frowned a little. "So, I guess this is her payback for rejection."

Ian looked depressed. "I guess so." He ran a hand through his bright hair after letting me go.

I felt angry at that. She had her brothers literally try to murder Ian because she can't handle rejection. It made me want to kick her ass. I mean, I've never had a problem with Mandy personally, but this pissed me off. I balled my hands tightly into fists and clenched my teeth tightly, tightening my jaw.

Ian was now sending me a warning look. "Joey, hey, look at me." I did. "Don't."

I huffed. "What?"

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Don't do anything stupid."

I smirked mockingly. "Who? Me?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "I mean it, the Milkovich's are people you don't want to mess with."

I groaned, rolling my head back. "I know that, Ian-don't look at me like that, I get it, I do. But this is crazy. We're gonna have to handle this somehow."

His eyebrows darted upward. "We?"

I grinned at him, sending him a pointed look. "Yes, we."

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to protest, but he just gave me a half smile. "Thanks. Just be careful."

I nodded in agreement, stilling. "You too, watch out."

Without a look at Kash, I walked out the door and went toward Rebecca's house, maybe she would know what to do. Though she was pretty clean for somebody on the South Side.

/ / / /

I walked toward her house, which meant I had to go past the Alibi. Before I did, I stopped dead, gaping.

It was a red spray-painted message on a brick wall. It said:

IAN GALLAGER IS DEAD!

I ran a hand down my face. "Ah hell."

I walked off, figuring they couldn't be too far off. Hey, I could take care of myself, but against all three of them, hell no. One of them would be enough.

Before I got 10 feet, I heard. "Hey! Gallagher!"

I turned on reflex to see Mickey (the one who called my name), Tony and Jamie, all looking pissed and dirty looking. I didn't know if I was pissed off or nervous. Settling on the first right now might be my best bet.

I raised an eyebrow, casually sticking my hands in my pockets and leaning back a little. "What do ya want, Milkovich?"

Tony sucked on his teeth, glaring. "Where's your dumbass brother?"

I sent him a grin. "Really? Uh, well, there's Lip, Ian, Carl and Liam and if you were thinking of attacking a baby and a 9-year-old boy, you're more fucked up than I thought."

Mickey snapped. "You fuckin' know who we're talkin' about. Where's the fuckin' redhead?!"

His other brother Jamie didn't look like he would start talking anytime soon, he was just watching with a steel glare. I scowled. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony blurted out. "Your brother attacked Mandy 'nd he's gonna pay."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Ian didn't do that. Get your facts straight."

Mickey sized himself up. He was pretty short for a guy, I actually think we were around the same height. I think he only had a little over an inch or so shorter than me. "Mandy said he did, so he fucking did. Where is he?"

I scoffed, getting mad. "Even if I knew." _Which I did._ "I wouldn't tell you. Your sister got it wrong. So, just split on Ian and go do something to get yourself behind bars as per the family fucking tradition."

Jamie, as silent as ever, took a step forward, but I wasn't worried. I was more pissed off than that now. Mickey asked. "Go fuck yourself, Gallagher. Your older dumbass brother said the same thing, how do you figure about Mandy?"

Tony shouted. "Where is he?"

I clenched my jaw as I figured something must have happened with Lip. He couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. "You haven't been in school in a long while, have ya?" Mickey sent me a 'get on with it' look. I gave a cocky grin which made the three of them tense up with glares. I went on. "I'm pretty sure Mandy's been around to fucking every guy around the block except Ian. Maybe it's just my opinion and he didn't want STD's, but who knows." I spread my arms. "That's just me."

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Fuck all if you're a girl!"

I ducked the swing at my face neatly, slamming my fist into his solar plexus, knowing it would do the most damage. At his wheeze, I moved off and defended myself against Jamie. Who was hulking in size, had to be close to 7 feet.

Before I could move, I let out a pained grunt/yell. I felt something hard and wood whip against my back. I recoiled, but my shoulder slammed against the wall, my hands wrenched behind me and my cheek against the brick. I squirmed in pain. "Shit! Fuck! Let me go!"

One huge hand was gripped my wrist uncomfortably up my back and another hand on the back of my neck tightly. Whoever had my hands were the same one on my neck. "You Gallagher's really don't know how to shut your fuckin' mouths!" It sounded like Jamie, since he didn't talk yet.

I shrugged the best I could. "You can hate the truth all you want, but it's there."

A hand gripped my hair and next thing I know, my face and forehead smacked into the wall. I winced as it scraped on the wall and I bit my tongue. I was thrown on my stomach and was about to get to my feet and just book it, if not for the huge boot to my stomach and that weapon hitting my back again. I groaned, just about kissing the pavement again.

My forehead was pressed against the ground. Why couldn't Ian avoid trouble?! I mean, is it so hard for him? First Frank and now this, though he could hardly be blamed for Frank.

A couple of kicks to my stomach and one to my head stopped the thought process. With the pain, I realized it stopped. My breath was heavy and rolled over. I went almost cross-eyed at the thick stick pointed in my face. Mickey stood over me, they all did. "You tell Ian to look over his shoulder, the bastard's next!"

I grumbled. "Go fuck yourselves."

With a harsh whap against my leg from the stick, they swaggered off. For a moment, I actually wished they were off about hitting girls, and then my pride got in the way and I pushed away the thought.

With a pained groan, I knew I didn't want to explain this right now, I went to Rebecca's.

/ / / / /

I knocked on the door a couple of times, a little hunched over. The door opened and Rebecca was looking down at a phone. "Hey, Jo-what the hell?"

I smiled a little (which hurt). "You wanna help me out?"

Her dad was gone, he left for work an hour ago and her brother Cory wasn't here, she told me he was working a double at a mechanics shop today. She took me up in her room and shut the door. "Hey, here, sit on the bed."

I watched as she went in the bathroom and heard the water running. I looked around, I've been in here a couple of times. She had a couple of pictures here and there, a dresser, full size bed with light blue sheets and blankets. The room was carpeted.

She came back in with a damp washcloth and a faded and taped together first aid kit. I gave a sloppy grin. "You don't have ta go through all that trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "Move up, Gallagher."

I kept my smile, doing what she asked. I winced as she dapped the cut on my eyebrow and cheek, she leaned over me. I could smell her vanilla perfume and a clean smell. I swallowed a little, ignoring it. "So, how'd this happen?" She cleaned the cut close to my mouth, moving my face to the side of my head which I was kicked.

I said, looking away from her so I wouldn't be caught staring as she leaned over more. "Got in a fight with the Milkovich's."

She stopped, staring at me with a frown. "Which one?"

I replied. "Tony, Jamie and Mickey."

She gaped. "Are you insane? That's fucking crazy! They could've killed you."

I sheepishly grinned. "But they didn't."

She shook her head. "Okay, hurt anywhere else?"

I shrugged, wincing; my arms were sore from the pulling. "Just kicked."

She frowned deeply at me. "Let me see."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Okay…"

I lifted my shirt up to just below my boobs. Her mouth dropped open. I looked down. From the boxing I did, I had a outlined 4 pack, black and blue bruising surrounded my ribs and stomach. "Is it that bad?"

She flushed. "Not too bad…just surprised. A-anywhere else?"

I frowned in thought. "I think my back, I'm not sure."

She turned around. "Damn, that looks bad."

I felt her hands touch my back and I shivered slightly, having to stop myself from leaning back into the warmth, but stopped shaking my head. I can't do that.

I nodded. "A weapon did that."

She spent the next ten minutes wrapping my ribs even when I told her I was fine. She didn't buy it.

I set my shirt back around my body. She sat down next to me. We spent awhile talking, something I was easily able to do with her, which made me happy. There were no awkward silences or anything like that.

I was turned toward her, she was doing the same.

She waved her hands in front of her, a habit I noticed she did when she gets really excited. "So, my uncle is coming up from Georgia, where he lives with his family, but it's just him."

I asked. "What does he do?"

She shrugged. "Something to do with insurance."

I laughed, covering up my wince. "So, he's in the big leagues, then?"

She laughed with me, her eyes dancing. "No, but he hopes he will be."

My mind was going wild, fighting with what I knew. I finally decided to just…

I looked outside. "Hey, it's late. I think I should head home. It's late and all."

She looked a little disappointed. "Really? Well, if you have to."

I smiled at her, walking to her window and opening it. She smirked. "I do have a door, y'know?"

I grinned. "Yeah, but this is more fun." With laughter in my ears, I jumped out with only a little pain in my feet, but a lot more on my ribs. I groaned, hunching over a little. "Fucking Milkovich's, screw all of 'em."

I then headed home, the sky pitch dark.

/ / /

I walked in the door, to hear a lot of people in the house, showing everyone was home. I shrugged my bag off, letting it fall on the floor.

I walked in, shutting the second door and stared. Lip and Ian were flanking a old lady with white hair that I had never seen before and Debbie looked to be taking a picture. All I said was. "What the fuck?! I wasn't gone that long!"

Four heads looked at me. The old lady stared at me confused, but my siblings stared at me in shock. Debbie jumped toward me. "Woah, you too!? What happened?"

I grinned at her, hiding my wince at the tugging of my mouth. "Do I really look that bad?"

Lip looked like he understood and I looking at his face, could see why. I saw cuts and I think a broken nose, I was lucky mine didn't break, those hurt pretty bad, more than you'd think. Ian looked beyond guilty. I'd have to talk to him later about that. Lip was also looking a little mad. I'd talk to him later, knowing he would flip out at me.

I pointed. "Never mind that, what's the old lady doing here?"

Debbie forgot my injuries. "That's Aunt Ginger."

I scratched my cheek. "The one that owns the house?"

Debbie nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah, take a picture."

Lip said. "We'll explain, c'mon."

I shrugged, sitting next to Ian on the arm and allowing Debbie to take a couple of photos. Then she took 'Aunt Ginger' into the kitchen, where I could smell food.

Ian told me. "Well, Frank's been cashing Aunt Ginger's checks, who died years ago at some party and Social Security's comin' tomorrow, so we took a lady with Alzheimer's to trick them from V's nursing home."

Lip added. "Apparently, he brought Mr. Perry here, who wears a dress. But, it didn't work because he had a raging hard on."

I frowned. "Mr. Perry, our bus driver?"

Ian nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's what you got out of all that?"

I snickered. "Are you really all that surprised?"

They both shook their heads. "Nope."

It's sort of funny as I took that all in and didn't even blink, but I guess that's what you get when you're on the South Side and a Gallagher. I shrugged. "Cool, where's Fiona and Carl?"

Ian said. "We're taking pictures and stuff, to make it seem all real."

Lip asked. "You have a run in too?" He was scowling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you can say that." I looked at Ian. "They had spray painted death threats left for you."

He groaned, shutting his eyes. "Dammit, for fuck's sake." He opened his eyes, looking at me. "You okay…I mean, not too bad?"

_It hurt like a bitch._ "Naw, wasn't what it could've been."

I heard Fiona. "Finally! Joey, where were-what the fuck!? You got to be kidding me!"

I grimaced, when she wanted to, Fiona could be the mother of all mother hens. I ran a hand through my dark hair. "Fiona, listen- "

"I mean, seriously! You too, and I know this wasn't from boxing, so don't lie. You and Lip did something beyond fucking stupid. Why didn't you come home?" She held my face in my hands, moving in a little from side to side.

Lip made an annoyed sound, but I knew he didn't want to have the discussion he probably already had with her. At her look at him, he shrugged, both of them going into the kitchen, talking lowly.

_Traitors._

I winced, stepping back when she lifted my shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the bandages. "I already got it looked at by a friend."

She gave me a weird stare. "You don't have friends."

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks Fiona."

She groaned, looking like she was going to take my shirt off and look for herself. I backed up and raised my hands. She said. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, look I'm fine. No concussion or anything. I'm all good."

She stared some more, getting that firm or stern look she usually got when she was being serious. "You'd tell me if you were in trouble, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you know I would."

She hugged me around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug and then moving back, knocking on my forehead. "Stop being fucking stupid, dumbass."

I smirked, hugging her back before letting go. "I'll try."

"Come on, Aunt Ginger made dinner. Oh, did they tell you?"

I nodded, walking with her into the kitchen. "Yeah, Frank's at it again."

Fiona just rolled her eyes.

/ / /

For a while, we took pictures and spent time with her, but Debbie got close to her the most. I decided to leave that alone. She gonna be disappointed when the lady doesn't even remember her name, but it's like with Frank and her, sometimes she had to learn for herself.

I met Ian and Lip upstairs. I waved. "Hey."

They were looking out the window. I heard Mickey's voice, calling for Ian. I cursed. "For fuck's sake."

Steve was also walking away from the house. I snorted to myself.

We ducked when they looked toward us. "Hey Lip, how's your lip? We saw you. Hey, Joey, you there?! How're you ribs doin'!? You both tell your idiot brother we're after 'im!"

Lip took a cigarette and handed me one without a word. I handed him my lighter. He lit it and I did the same to mine, inhaling the smoke deeply. Rebecca doesn't smoke and doesn't like the smell much, so I only smoked one cigarette on the way there.

Ian looked at both of us. "Sorry if both of you got your faces busted up…and apparently your ribs too."

I waved it off with my cigarette hand. "It's s'okay, I sorta deserved it." I snickered.

Lip sat down on Ian's bed, while Ian leaned on a post. I sat with Lip, sick of standing. Lip nodded. "It's okay."

Ian sighed. "I didn't even do anything to Mandy."

Lip told him. "I know that, Ian, but her brothers think you did."

I nodded in agreement. "As much as this sucks, if we heard something like that happened to Debs, they'd be dead or in the hospital's ICU."

Ian threw up his hands. "I know the reason, it's just…she tried to rape me. I pushed her off and now she's mad."

I took one of the beers he handed me and Lip. I cracked it open and took a sip. Lip said. "You're probably the first guy that didn't try to jump her."

I nodded. "Yeah, she didn't expect it, so she don't understand." Still doesn't mean she can accuse him of rape though.

Ian said. "She started screaming and crying. Joey was there!"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…" It was very awkward to deal with.

Lip said. "Maybe, you should throw it in her, y'know, so she'll call her brother's off."

I punched his arm. "Or…Mickey and the rest of them find out and they break in to kill you. And 'sticking it in her' won't solve anything. At all."

Ian laughed sarcastically, staring at Lip. "Yeah! Yeah, and maybe you should throw it in Kash."

I choked on the beer I was drinking. I laughed, as pissed as I was at the older man, I laughed at the thought.

Lip looked curious. "Why? Is he asking about me?"

I slapped a palm to my forehead, voice dry. "I'm sure that's it."

Ian was just as sarcastic. "He trying to through all the Gallagher brothers." He smirked.

Lip nodded. "Cool."

I snickered at them. "Count myself lucky I was born a chick." I took a long gulp, having half a can left.

They got them both to laugh. It was quiet for a moment. Lip said. "Eventually, you're gonna have to take the beat down for this, y'know?"

I frowned at my knees. It was true. They wouldn't stop, not that I blamed them. "It'll be worse than what we got too."

Ian sighed deeply. "I know."

I volunteered. "I could fuck up Mandy for you."

He snorted, voice deadpan. "Yeah…and that will make this so much better for me."

He laid his head on the bed heavily. He moved his head a moment later to look at me. "What do you mean, when you said 'you deserved it'?"

I gave him my sheepish grin. "Well…"

He sat up, narrowing his eyes at me with a frown. "Joey, I told you to be careful. Did you look for them?"

I scoffed. "I'm not that stupid. No, I ran into them and they pissed me off and once I heard what happened to Lip, I told them their sister basically fucked everyone and you didn't want STD's."

Ian let out a couple laughs. "You idiot."

Lip chimed in. "I said just about the same shit."

Ian snorted, putting his head down. "You're both fucking dumbass'."

For some reason, that was funny and we all laughed. I stopped because that just about killed my ribs.

I put out my stub of a cigarette and waved them, leaving the empty can.

/ /

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Joey, hey! Joey! Get up!"

I groaned. I felt worse then yesterday, everything throbbed. "Go away!"

"Ian's not in the room and the bat's gone!"

My head snapped up, I hopped down. I winced at the pain. "Shit! Where do you think he is?"

We both looked at each other and then we knew. "The Milkovich's."

We ran downstairs and the first thing that hit my nose was the smell. It was good and I saw Debbie and 'Aunt Ginger' cooking, even Frank was at the table, eating whatever they made. I could heard Fiona in the living room and Carl was melting his action figures. I rolled my eyes, he wonders why we stopped buying them.

I nodded toward Carl and Lip asked. "Hey Bud, you take the killing bat?"

Carl shook his head. "No."

Debbie grinned brightly. "Hey Joey, Lip, we're making eggs benedict."

Lip patted her back. "Oh, great."

I got a little distracted. "Isn't that the England breakfast thing?"

Debbie shrugged. "I think so."

Lip snapped. "Joey, c'mon."

I smiled slightly. "Okay, fine. Sorry."

Fiona came in the room. "That woman will be here in 45 minutes, you better be ready."

I followed Lip toward the door. Frank scoffed, going off on one of his ideals. "I pay that bureaucratic no-nothing her salary. I'll be ready when I say I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes again at one of his rants of self-importance. Fiona told us before we could go. "You both should eat some breakfast, Joey, Lip."

I said. "We'll eat later, Fi."

Lip nodded, opening the door. "Yeah, save us some, Debs."

She agreed easily and I followed Lip. Frank shouted. "It's essential families share meals together."

Lip smirked and came back in, taking a bite of Frank's biscuit thing. "Mmm, that's great Debs."

I snickered at Frank's displeased look. I shrugged and went inside, taking the whole sandwich and following Lip.

I heard Frank shout. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn kids always taking what's mine!"

I laughed with Lip, eating it. I raised my eyebrows. It tasted pretty good. I went serious. "So, how the hell is this gonna go down?"

He shrugged, not looking too worried. "I dunno. We each take one of them."

I brushed off my hands. "Thankfully Terry's still in jail." From what's we know, Terry Milkovich is crazier than any of his kids.

Lip nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

We ran the rest of the way to the Milkovich's. We saw him hiding behind some tall trash cans, looking spooked as hell and looking over the top every minute or so. I pointed out. "Well, there he is."

Lip snorted. "No, shit, dumbass."

"Well, fuck you then."

We crouched down next to him, making him jump and snap his head toward us. "Shit, Jesus."

Lip sort of smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

Ian told us. "Hit Mickey over the head with the bat when he comes out of the house.

Lip asked him. "What about the other brothers?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you did come here alone."

Ian let out a breath. "They'll probably beat me to death."

I also let out a sigh. "At least you'll have a turn."

He sent me a glare, he knew I was referring to me and Lip getting our asses' kicked. Lip grabbed a brick. "I'll fight them off while you run."

I nodded, knowing I could fight off one with my bare hands. I didn't box for nothing. "Yeah, me and Lip can each take one on."

Since coming here, me and Lip planned on doing that anyway. Ian is our little brother. Ian looked at us seriously. "It's my problem, Lip, not yours. You too, Joey."

I shrugged him off. "Don't worry about it, you're not pullin' on my arm. We're not gonna leave you here."

Lip nodded in agreement, smirking a little. "It'll be fun, I owe 'im one."

Before Ian could say anything, else the door across the street opened. I bounced on my toes, feeling a little nervous energy. I got like that something before a fight. Ian looked over and cursed. "Shit!" He tossed Lip the bat and ran over. I growled to myself when I saw Mandy.

I went to get up, but Lip grabbed my arm tightly. "Hey, hold on."

I glared at him. "Why? It's all her fuckin' fault!"

He looked over. I couldn't see Ian or Mandy, just faint high pitched yelling, no doubt from Mandy. "Ian's got it, whatever he's doing. Just hold on."

I pushed down all my protective instincts and grumbled. "Fine."

He let me go. Ian sent us a thumbs up signal behind his back. I nodded. "Okay, so he's good?"

Lip shrugged. "I guess so."

I rubbed a hand down my face. "Ugh, worst way to wake up. I'm gonna head home?"

I started walking back toward the house and figured that Social Security lady was gone by now. Fiona and Frank were in the front yard, Fiona backing away in what looked like a little panic. Rolling my eyes, I decided to see what Frank did now.

I called. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

Fiona sent him a look of disbelief. "Frank buried Aunt Ginger here."

I grimaced, backing up a step. "You mean…we've probably walked on her daily."

Fiona made a face. "Yeah…"

I sighed deeply. "Really, Frank?"

He was eating a hot pocket or almost done with one. "What? You didn't even know before, just walk around."

Fiona shook him off. "Never mind, we still have to bring her back to the nursing home."

Frank seemed to nod, giving a slight sway and shoving the rest in his mouth, going back in the house. No doubt to guzzle down another beer. Fiona raised an eyebrow at me. "You comin'?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't know her that well. You go, Debs likes her, so watch out for the breakdown."

Fiona let out a sigh. "Yeah, I noticed." She gave me a look. "Are you doing okay?"

I sent her a strange look. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She shrugged, rubbing her forehead. "It's just…you're always running off or something. You never really talk to me anymore like you used to. I'm trying to make sure."

I smiled at her. She was always trying to help everyone. "Yeah, just teenage stuff. You were there once."

She sent me a glare as I made fun of her age. "Kid, I can run circles around you."

I lazily grinned. "Since you used to run track, I have no doubt. Listen, I got to go, but I'll see you later."

She pointed at me. "You better." She walked back in the house and remembered I had work later. I went back in the house, jumped in the shower and changed into a polo and jeans (my work uniform).

After brushing my hair, I noticed that everyone was gone already, also, Ian or Lip didn't come back.

I walked over to Rebecca's and knocked on the door. I bounced on my feet and saw Cory. He smiled at me. "Hey, you here for Bec?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

He moved aside and I walked up, opening the door. I heard a slight yell and I slammed the door shut on reflex. I looked up with a shocked sound. It was Rebecca, half naked from the waist up, bra and all.

My eyes were at the middle of her naked boobs, I noticed her chest was heaving. I felt the attraction to my groin. I gulped, I shouldn't…

I shook myself with resolve. I took her face in my hands and pressed her lips to mine. It was a soft, but a slight rough feel. I gripped her face a little tighter, before I realized what I was doing. I stumbled back right away. "Shit, what'd I do!?"

"Joey- "

"Shit, fuck! Listen don't get mad or disgusted- "

"Joey- "

I ran my hands through my hair. "I mean, it's not really my fault I feel this way- "

"Joey- "

"Listen, you can't tell- "

"For fuck's sake! Stop!"

She pounced on me, pressing me against the wall, her kiss preventing me from speaking. I calmed down and when I felt the need to pull away for breath, I did. She grinned at me. "I like you, it's hard, didn't know if you were into this."

I gave her a sloppy grin. "Who wouldn't be?" I looked down toward her boobs.

She smacked my arm, laughing. "Wow, okay."

I smiled a little awkwardly. "So, is this something or what?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Do you want to be?"

I nodded quickly. "Uh yeah, uh-huh."

She grinned back, kissing my cheek. "Great. I liked you ever since I saw you trying to figure out that register."

I huffed. "I could've figured it out."

"Sure." She patted my cheek.

I looked down. "You might wanna put a shirt on."

She pressed up against me. "Oh? And why's that."

My grin was sharp. "I might not be able to control myself."

She laughed. "Try me."

I laughed back, kissing her and holding her tightly against me.

/ / / /

Work was simple and droned on, though my boss was staring at me (in a not pervy way). It made me uneasy, like I felt something was going to happen.

Before work, I had a good time. I felt myself grinning just thinking of it. Rebecca was good, really good…

I finished my shift and took the L home. I walked right into Fiona. "There you are."

I nodded. "Hey, you goin' out. Lookin' good."

She grinned. "Thanks." She smirked. "What's got you in a good mood?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fiona."

If possible, her grin widened. "Hey, use protection, I don't care."

_I don't have to worry about that, trust me._ "Fiona, go away."

She squeezed my shoulder, grinning at me and walking down the steps. I walked up the stairs and went to Ian and Lip's room. I gave a knock and walked in. "Hey- "

I blinked in surprise. Mandy was sitting with Ian on his bed, her legs in his lap. She was drawing on his ankle.

Lip laughed at my look. "What's up?"

I was fully confused. "What the hell?"

Ian smiled, giving me a warning look. "Jo, Mandy's my girlfriend."

I sputtered. "W-what?"

Lip rolled his eyes. "She knows."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

I wanted to get mad, but figured if Ian was okay with it, I'd let it go. At least until I got her alone and talked to her about Ian. Here, I'd just be interrupted. I lit up a smoke, sitting on Carl's bed.

Ian asked me. "So, where'd you go?"

I shrugged. "Went to hang out with a friend." I just stopped the goofy grin that wanted to come out on my face.

I wanted to tell them, I did, but I needed to keep it to myself. I didn't know how Fi would react, Lip's reaction was obvious and he might think I was copying Ian or something. Also, with Ian…I know he'd be pissed I didn't tell him when he told me. So, I kept quiet.

I talked with the three of them for a bit and saw that Mandy wasn't that bad. Then three cigarettes later, I left the room and went to my room, going to bed.

* * *


	4. Casey Casden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallaghers have to worry about kidnapping because of Debbie, so they try to figure it out.
> 
> Joey and Rebecca get more involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is Shameless and it happens, there is some sexual stuff going on between two girls. Just a warming for those who don't want to read about it.

**Life of a Gallagher**

**Chapter 4**

**Casey Casden**

**Warning: There is sexual stuff in here between girls. I usually don't write it and it probably won't be that good, but it Shameless. Everyone is horny.**

I was walking out of my room, dressed in shorts and a tank top. My eyes were half open and I cursed as I was shoved into a wall. I snapped at Lip's back as the the bathroom door closed. "Dude! What the hell?"

He called. "You snooze, you lose, Sis." The shower came on. I had the urge to flush the toilet on him in the next two minutes, but didn't have the energy to argue with him this early in the morning.

I rolled my eyes. "It's called not being shoved into a wall, Jackass."

Ian came out of their room, dressed for the day. "Like you wouldn't do that to get to the shower." I shrugged at him. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I was hanging out with Rebecca today. I wanted to get my shower in this morning instead of at night like I usually did. I went back in my room to grab my shower stuff and waited for Lip to come out. Ian smiled at me and walked downstairs.

A couple of minutes later, Lip came out, a towel around his waist. I made a face. "Ew, it's hideous."

Lip snorted, shoving my shoulder as he went in the room and shut the door. He called. "Trust me, you're not sunshine and rainbows!"

Ignoring him, I went in the shower and did my business and changed into above the knee shorts and a shirt in 5 minutes. The water was cold. I was annoyed, thinking he used up the hot water. My stomach growled so I went downstairs to see Ian and Lip doing something with the water heater, Liam in his high chair and Debbie (who looked to be in a grumpy mood) and Fiona in the kitchen.

I heard Debbie say. "How about pie? I can get started on the crust."

_We have ingredients for pie? Since when?_

Fiona told her to take a shower and Debbie exclaimed. " I. Want .To .Make .Pie." She jumped up onto the cabinet.

I snorted, sitting at the table. "Okay, Betty Crocker, any longer and your B.O will kill everyone."

Debbie snapped without looking at me. "No, I don't."

Lip said. "Hey, hand me the Obits. Maybe we can scout a dead person for a water heater."

I reached behind me and grabbed the paper, tossing it to Lip. "Here ya go."

Lip opened it up. "Thank you."

I fake gasped. "You know the words?"

Ian snickered and Fiona let out a half laugh. Lip said without looking up. "Shut up." Lip sat down. "Oh, Mrs. Dombrowski."

Ian said, also sitting at the table. "Oh, the shaky neck lady? I thought she drowned a couple years ago."

I sent Ian a weird look, I would've heard of that and I didn't remember it. "That don't sound right."

Debbie said. "No! Mrs. Goga had the shaky neck and drowned in her own vomit last Easter."

Fiona snatched the pie mix behind us. "No, pie. Get in the shower, I'm not saying it again." She then was scolding Carl for something. I got up and grabbed a bowl and some milk, walking around a fast paced Fiona. She said. "I went to school with Kenny Dombrowski. Think he had a crush on me."

I was walking back to the table. "Aw, a million years ago."

Fiona shoved me toward the table. "Look, you're such a comidian."

I laughed, pouring a bowl of cherrios. Lip shushed us. "Wake's this morning, let's go." He patted Ian and I looked over, spoonful of cereal halfway to my mouth. "Need me there?" With things like this, it was sometimes a two or three person job.

At the same time, Debbie asked. "Can I come?"

Lip pointed at Debbie. "Um, no."

Ian looked over at me, glancing at my full cearal. "Naw, I think we'll be good."

I shrugged. "Okay. Cool." I went back to eating my breakfast.

Fiona turned on Debbie. "Debbie, what is going on with you?"

Debbie looked away. "Nothing." I ate as Fiona told Carl to shower after her and took Liam inside to change him. I finish my food and put it in the sink.

I turned to Debbie who was spinning in a circle. "Why do you give Fi a break and shower?"

Carl gave me a look. "How are we supposed to?"

I thought about it for a second. "Use Kev and V's."

They shrugged, getting their stuff for the shower. I went to sit on the couch and clicked on some t.v. It was a little too early to go to Rebecca's. It was watching Simsons re-runs. I thought about Rachel and what could we be doing right now. I smiled to myself.

After getting into the second episode, I heard the door open. I leaned my head on the couch and looked to see Steve coming in. I whistled, saying loudly. "Hey, Steve!"

Steve looked over at me surprised before waving back. "Uh, hey."

"Joey, shut up!"

I smirked, I was only saying it to annoy her and she knew it. I shut off the T.V. "I'm going before you get gross."

Fiona yelled my name, but I walked out the door. I shoved a cigarette in my mouth, walking over to Rebecca's.

/ / / / / / / / / /

I knocked on her door and she answered in jean shorts and a tank top. I smirked slowly as I looked her up and down. She smiled at me, noticing my look. "Wow, not even five seconds since you've seen me."

She closed the door behind her and I sent her a dopey grin. "Can you blame me?"

She laughed a little, going for my hand. I winced and stepped away, yanking my hand behind me for good measure. "Uh, Joey?"

I felt my ears burn red, looking around to see if anyone saw. I whispered when the coast was clear. "We can't do that! We live in the South Side."

Rebecca actually looked surprised. "Oh, sorry. I never bothered to hide it."

I snorted and we started walking. "Yeah, you live closer to the North than I do and your neighborhood is decent for the South Side. It's different, trust me."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say. You want to go to your house or something?"

I shrugged back. "Sounds good. Just remember, I'm not out to them either."

Rebecca just sent me another smile. "I understand."

We jumped on the 'L', heading back toward my side of the South. Walking down the street, we heard an announcement over a cop's intercom. "Attention, this is Chicago-Attention-"

We stared at each other. I frowned. "What?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I don't know either."

"Attention, this is the Chicago Police Department. We are looking for a missing 2 year old."

I froze in disbelief. "Woah."

Rebecca shook her head in disgust. "That's awful."

We went inside and Debbie was sitting on the couch. "Hey, kid. This is Rebecca."

Debbie looked up, seeming to be worried about something. "Hi."

I shrugged, figuring Fiona, wherever she was, would handle it. We went up to my room and I shut the door behind me with my foot.

I was pushed against the door, then I had Rebecca pressed against me. "Hey."

I smiled slowly. "Hi. Missed me?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." She kissed me and I kissed back, holding her jaw. Deepening it, my hands flew to her ass and I groaned as she kneed me lightly in the groin. I groaned, aroused. Then annoyed when she moved her knee.

"Hey...hey...come back."

She giggled, kissing me again. I was about to say screw it and have sex (even if I was at my house and someone could walk in), when a knock hit the door.

"Hey, Joey. Come downstairs and bring your friend if you want-"

I yelped, biting my lip as Rebecca kneed me again. I gave her a dark look, mouthing. 'Stop that'. She gave me a mischievous grin that really made me want to tell Fiona to go away.

I heard the knob turn and I leaned against the door. "Jo, you okay?"

"Uh...uh-huh. Give me a...sec." I bit my lip as she kneed me again, kissing my neck.

Fiona's voice was fustrated. "Yeah, okay." I heard her go downstairs.

"You fuckin' tease."

She smirked, her eyes bright. "You love it."

She walked out the door, her hips swaying. "You bet I do." Annoyed that I was aroused and having to deal with whatever Fiona wanted agrivated me, but I'd have to deal.

We came down and I said. "What's up?"

Everyone was here and it looked like a family meeting. I sighed to myself. _Was it Carl or Lip this time?_

They all gave a wave at Rebecca, but they looked to be thinking about something else. I sat down next to Lip with Rebecca next to me and Debbie. Fiona was sitting at the side with Steve and Ian, and Carl was by the island.

I looked around at the serious faces. "Okay, come on. What's going on?"

Lip told me bluntly. "Debbie stole that kid who went missing."

I jerked, staring at Debbie in disbelief. "What the fuck?!" Rebecca looked alarmed, blinking at my little sister. I sputtered. "You stole-you stole a kid. Don't we have enough in this house!?"

Fiona raised her hands. "Alright, hold on, hold on. We need to get your story straight for the police. Why did you take the boy?"

Debbie said. "He was crying for his mom and his mom wasn't around."

Fiona asked. "Did you try to find his mom?"

"No, he was crying and nobody cared. So I took him."

Rebecca whispered, most likely not wanting to be heard. "Oh my God." Lip glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

I slapped a hand to my face. "Fucking shit." If this didn't make Rachel run for the hills...

Fiona exclaimed, staring at Debbie. "You can't say that! What's with you?"

Steve put his hand on her's. "Fi." _That could come in handy when this is over. Though if my sister knew I was planning something like that, she'd kick my ass._

Lip turned to Debbie. "Debs, was he inside or outside of the yard when you grabbed him?"

Debbie nodded. "Inside."

Lip asked slowly as I watched. It was like a trainwreck. "Okay, so how did you get him out?"

Debbie said brightly. "I waved a Snickers bar at him."

I let out a groan and Rebecca gapped at her and I didn't blame her. I threw up my hands. "Debbie, what the fuck! That is literal kidnapping."

Debbie said. "But nobody was watching him."

"And that makes it so much better!?" _Why would she even go do this?! We have enough problems!_

Ian asked. "Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so. We just ran."

Fiona threw her hand up. "That wasn't suspicious."

Ian said. "So, you were running down the street-"

"I used a stroller."

I looked at my siblings. "We have a stroller?"

Fiona shook her head. "No, what stroller?"

Debbie answered. "Liam's old one."

Fiona glared in disbelief. "The one I asked you to throw out?"

"I fixed it. For emergancies."

I rubbed my forehead, sending Debbie a look. "You waved some boy over with...A. Snickers. Bar!"

Debbie nodded. "Uh-huh."

_That was the part that got me. I can't believe she...Jesus!_

I jumped about ten feet in the air when a slamming hit the door. I almost ducked under the table. Rebecca stumbled out of her chair, going for the back door and I didn't blame her one bit.

It was V. "Open up! Hurry!"

Lip stood. "Shit."

I pulled Rebecca away from the door as Lip opened it. V stormed in. "What the hell is going on?"

Kevin came in with a basket. "Is this the kid?" He looked horrified.

Fiona sighed. "Debbie stole him. We have to give him back without getting her in Juvie."

V was asking why and Fiona stopped her. I looked down, the kid had blue eyes and bright blond hair. Rebecca stepped away from the kid, like that way she wouldn't be part of it. Like before, I didn't blame her.

Kevin said, looking out the window. "There must be a couple hundred cops out there."

Fiona looked guilty. "I know. I'm sorry. Debs, will you watch him for a second?"

We all went into the living room, Rebecca following me silently. I sat with V and Lip on the couch. Rebecca was hanging back by the stairs. I could tell she just felt more comfortable there. Ian was sitting on top of the couch and Fiona in the armchair. I rubbed my hands over my face. "Fuck."

Fiona said. "I'm not sure what's going on with her."

Kevin said, standing by the t.v. "Maybe, it's because your mom bailed on you and Frank's a big drunk."

I gave him a dirty look. I didn't even want to see Rebecca's look to that news. "Thanks, Kev."

"I'm an asshole? Your sister stole a baby!" I conceded to that point.

Lip said. "Look, she obviously planned it. I mean, she took a stroller out of the garbage and she fixed it."

Steve cut in. "Hey, Debbie still is a little kid. Worst thing is she gets help."

I sent him a look of disgust, getting what he meant and not liking it. " _What_?"

Lip and Ian looked confused, not getting it. Lip asked. "Help?"

Ian asked. "What kind of help?"

Steve said bluntly. "She stole a baby."

Fiona told him. "She's not crazy. She just sort of accidentally took a baby."

"Not if she lured him with a candy bar!"

I said dryly. "Stev-o has a point, but no shrinks or Who Houses."

Fiona looked at him in disbelief along with my other siblings once they got it. "What? You don't mean-"

Steve explained. "Some professional to-"

Lip asked in disgust. "Jo's right, your sayin' a shrink?"

Me and Fiona said. "A Gallagher does not do therapy." I groaned as I heard Tony's voice over the intercom. I didn't even want to make a 'Tony' joke at Fiona right now.

I looked back at Rebecca, but she was just watching. She gave me a half smile when she noticed me looking and I returned it.

I turned around when Fiona was talking. "Look, we have to find a way for that boy to get back to his family or Family Services is going to have a field day."

Lip nodded, hand covering his mouth and I winced at the thought. I couldn't even count all the time CPS has gotten involved in getting us seperated.

Rebecca and Steve asked. "Family Services?"

They turned to look at her for the first time and she went red under all the attention. It made me laugh, she wasn't all that shy in my bedroom.

Fiona explained to them. "If they find out Frank's moved, they'll take the kids, split them up. Remember what happened last time?"

We were all stuck with weirdos and I was with this old lady who was old fashioned and made me wear dressed all the time or 'old fashioned discipline' would be used or so she said. I wasn't willing to test it if she wasn't bluffing. I almost killed Ian and Lip for laughing at me. And that wasn't the first house we lived in either. I made a face.

I looked over at all of them. "We _need_ a plan."

Lip told us he had an idea. "You know the payphone outside the Kash 'n Grab?"

Carl nodded, looking interested in what he was about to do. "I want you to grab your bike, go to the payphone and call the police. Tell them you saw a little boy walking down Southport Avenue at 2:45. Okay?"

Carl asked. "Why should I?"

I sent him a look. " _Dude."_

Carl sent me one back. "What?" _That little shit._

Ian also gave him a annoyed look. "You want to be in a children's home until you're 18?"

Carl shrugged. "Group home on Union has a climbing wall."

All Fiona has to say was his name and Carl sighed. "Ugh, I don't have a bike."

I shrugged. "Lip steals them all the time."

Ian nodded. "Wire cutter is in the junk drawer."

Carl ran out to do what he said. Lip turned to the two adults in the room. "Steve, Fiona, you guys have to get Debs to take that kid back."

Fiona said, cigarette in hand. "I don't know that I can make that happen."

"Fiona, you have to or we're all fucked."

Fiona sighed. "Okay."

Fiona and Steve went to deal with Debbie. Lip had V go to the cleaner's with that old russian lady that acted like an cold hearted asshole.

Lip told me. "You and your friend smash any phones near Connie's. Without being suspisious, find out what the cops know."

I nodded. "Got it." I had my fair share of dealing with the cops.

I got up with Rebecca and we left. She said. "This is...something else."

I scratched my neck, turning the corner. It wasn't that much further now. "Yeah, that's my family for you."

"Well, it's fine by me. It's just how the South Side is, right?"

I went over to the phone, smashing the phone after making sure no one was around. "No, my family is fucking weird." I checked the time on the watch I had (it was some crappy dollar store watch I took at some desk from school), it was almost 4. By now, Lip was with Debbie and Fiona, making the drop with the kid.

I walked around with her and grinned when I saw a cop car. I was even happier when I saw who was in the driver's seat. "Yes!"

Rebecca looked over confused. "Oh yeah, you have to find out what they know, but why are you so excited?"

"That's Tony, he screwed my sister and is obsessed with her."

Rebecca sent me a strange look. "...okay."

"Yo, Tony!" I walked to the driver's side.

He was looking annoyed at the older guy he was sitting with. "Oh, hey, Joey."

The guy next to him spoke up. "Who's the kid?" I frowned, he looked famillar.

"This is Fiona's sister."

The guy made an expression that made me want to punch him. I asked. "So, how's everything going...with the kid 'n all?"

Tony looked worried. "We're still looking, though there have been sighting here and there. You know how it is."

I nodded. "Uh-huh, good luck."

I walked off, Rebecca following me again. "Looks like the plan is working. C'mon, this is almost over. We gotta head to Shelia's."

Rachel asked me. "Who?"

"Karen's mother."

" _Karen Jackson?"_

_I knew what she was thinking, Slutty Karen. It's what everyone in school called her._

I shrugged. "I never met her Mom, but from Lip, who said she is a little weird, she sounded cool."

We then walked over to Shelia's. We saw the the blond boy with his Mom and Dad. My eyes widened as they started throwing money. "Ooh."

I grabbed a couple of bills, shoving them in my pocket. Rebecca laughed at me and I smirked at her. I liked her laugh.

I stepped up to my family and rolled my eyes when I saw Frank. Lip told me he was squatting at Karen's house. It was nice not seeing him. We walked over to Fiona, who looked to be relieved. I smiled. "Everything work out?"

"Yeah, thankfully."

I rolled my eyes as Frank started showboating and stealing the money from the floor. I was already walking forward. "We stealin' it back?"

Lip and Ian were on either side of me. "Fuck yeah."

Me, Ian and Lip surrounded Frank (Rebecca waiting off at the side). Ian said. "That's Debs."

Frank looked up nervously. "No, I'm just helping her."

I sent my brothers a look. Ian and Lip stepped on his hands, which he complained about. Frank said. "I am your father."

I said coldly. "Drop the money or loose your hands, Frank."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tony was smiling when he went to Debbie. _He wasn't going to do anything._

Rebecca was actually standing next to Debbie. I walked over as I figured they had Frank handled. I waved a hand. "Hey, what's going on?"

Fiona sent me a look. "I have to take Debs to the Station."

My eyes widened and I glared at Tony. "Dude! Is this what you guys are coming to? Arresting little girls who hel-ow! Fiona." I rubbed my head where she smacked me. Tony was watching me with surprise.

Fiona sent me a dirty look. "She has to give a statement, dumbass. Stop talking out of your ass." She turned to Tony. "Just give us a second. Sorry about her."

Tony just smiled back. "It's okay. I understand being protective." He walked over to his cop car.

I stepped away from Fiona as she smacked me again. "Seriously!? Stop that!"

"Don't you want to undo all we did. Stop runnin' your mouth." She turned to Rebecca and smiled over at her. "It's been crazy, but nice meeting ya and all. Come over whenever if you can deal with this craziness. Don't know how your friends with Jo."

I was indignant. "Hey!"

Fiona laughed, patting my shoulder as took Debs to Tony. Deb turned around with a grin at Rebecca. "Bye, Rebecca. You're nicer than Joey."

I threw my hands up. "Really?"

I noticed Lip went somewhere. I walked with Rebecca out of there. "My family is so mean to me."

Rebecca was smirking. "You deserve it."

"That's mean!"

* * *

We were eating in a Mcdonald's. Basically we got a bunch of dollar burgers, chicken sandwiches, drinks and a large fry to share. It wasn't bad, about 7 bucks.

Rebecca said after we were almost done. "I could've paid, you know?"

I waved a hand. "It's fine." Money is a hard subject with me. I'm in the habit of not letting people pay for me, even if they have the money. Speaking of that, I needed to go to the boxing gym. It's been a while.

We walked out of the Mcdonald's. It was quiet for a moment and then Rebecca. "You wanna do it in my room? My Dad's out and my brother's with his girlfriend."

I grinned at her. "Sure, you owe me for earlier."

"I'll make it up to you _for_ sure."

We couldn't get to her house fast enough.

* * *

It was dark by the time I got home. I was on my second cigarette as I opened the door. Rebecca didn't like the taste, so I just waited. I was just in the best mood. I've been missing out on sex all these years, it's great. I mean, I did it with a guy once last year when I was drunk at some party, but I guess that was part of the problem.

Ian, Fiona, Carl and Debbie were on the couch. I called out after I went through the second door. "Hey."

They all waved at me and I saw the news on. The only reason they were watching it was because that kid was on it. I sat on the armchair, as the couch was taken.

I looked as the news lady was talking. " _Casey Casden, the little boy who disappeared from his own front yard has been delivered home safe and sound."_

_"Thank you Lisa, that is indeed great news."_

I heard a whispered voice. "Fiona."

I looked at Fiona and raised an eyebrow, nodding my head toward Steve, who was in the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled and went in the kitchen. I got up and sat next to Debbie, finishing my cigarette.

"Hey, Debs. Look what Steve bought."

I looked over and chuckled, it was a kid stroller and doll. _Nice, but not the best lesson to teach._

Debbie jumped up as Steve rolled it in. "What? For me?"

She got off the couch, grinning from ear to ear.

Steve beamed back at her. "Absolutely. For doing such a great job today."

Debbie cried. "Thank you."

Fiona asked. "What are you going to name her?"

I made a weirded out face. "You name dolls?"

Ian pushed my shoulder. "Shut up, don't ruin it."

Debbie laughed happily. "Gin-Gin. After Aunt Ginger. Let's go up to my room. We can play."

My eyes widened as she started talking to the doll as she went upstairs. I pointed out. "That's not weird?"

Fiona looked as weirded out as I did. "Just leave it alone."

I asked Ian. "You wanna hang out in your room?"

Ian shrugged. "Sure."

We went up to his room, chilling on his bed. I threw my hands behind my bed. Ian was smoking a weed. He asked. "Want a hit?"

I shook my head. "Nah." I barely did, only rarely. I just liked cigarettes more.

I was thinking about something, ever since Ian came out and I started dating Rebecca, I was wondering something. I watched the smoke in the air. "How did you know you were gay?"

It was silent and I thought he didn't hear me. I lifted my head to see him staring at me. "Ian?"

"...why do you want to know?"

I laid my head back down. I had to think about this and not give myself away. I didn't want to deal with backlash from Ian, Lip or anyone else. I had an idea. "Ah, just wondering how we didn't know after all these years." _Good save, Joey._

I watched Ian take a drag. "I don't know. I always just felt that way."

"Ah...okay."

* * *

I was still hangout with Ian on his bed when I heard V yell. "Fiona! Fiona, where are you?"

I shared a look with Ian. We got up and went downstairs. Kev, V and Lip were downstairs. Ian went to the old stereo and started messing with it. I zeroed in on the box of beer. "Gimmie, gimmie. Free beer."

V had a handful of them and laughed, handing me one. "How did I know you'd be one of the first?"

I laughed, taking the cap off with the tip of the counter and taking a swig. I waved at V's mom as she came in with more champagne. "Hey, V's Mom."

She smiled back at me. Fiona and Steve came down the stairs. "What the hell? Champagne?"

V went to Fiona. "I'm getting married."

My eyes widened and I grinned widely. "Holy shit!"

Fiona screamed. "Oh my God!"

They were hugging and I cheered with them, slapping Kev on the back. "Congrats, man." He thanked me, grinning back. Lip and my siblings cheered too. I noticed that Karen was here. Lip was dancing with her as music played. Steve and Fiona were making out (which I ignored) and Ian was dancing with V. I finished the bottle, putting it down. I went over as V was asking her mom if she was drunk.

Ian laughed. "She's just really happy for you."

I snorted. "It's fine. Let's just party. I mean, you're _getting married_."

A cheer went up at my words and I hugged V, she hugged me back tightly.

/ / / / / / /

Kev was looking bothered and I glanced at him. "You good, K?" I had a lot of drinks in me and was feeling it.

He gave me a half smile. "Yeah, Little Gallagher."

He went in and sat on the couch. When Veronica was talking to her mom, I nudged Fiona. I said lowly, the music helping to mask my words. "You wanna see what's up with the groom?"

She looked over and nodded, messing up my hair drunkenly. "You're a good kid."

I was getting drunk myself and felt my face getting hot. "Yeah, yeah. Go on." She went to the couch and I grabbed another beer, draining it. I was stumbling/dancing with V.

I blinked as I heard a truck beeping outside. Fiona called, laughing. "What is that?"

I snickered, holding onto the counter. "Ooh, let's go see!"

We all went down the stairs and saw a large truck outside. I bounded down the stairs and was confused to see Debbie in front of it. Fiona asked. "Debbie?"

Ian asked. "What is it?"

Debbie smiled at us, handing off a clipboard to the guy next to her. "It's our water heater. I got it on sale."

I let out a laugh of disbelief. "Shit, really?"

Lip called. "Way to go Debs. Alright!?"

Debbie said. "And free delivery. They said because I'm a hero."

V laughed. "That you are!"

I clasped my hands on her shoulders. Good job, Debs!"

She told the worker where to take it and he used a lift to bright it in the house. I followed them into the house. Debbie called. "I call the first shower."

I bowed at the waist. "Yes, your highness."

We all laughed at that and went back in the house with our new heater. We were up almost till the morning until we crashed.

I was sleeping on the couch with a groan, my head throbbing. "Fuck." I rolled off the couch and cursed some when I just flopped on the ground. I went to get up for some coffee, but I cursed some more, rolling on my back with my arm covering my eyes, "Fuck."

* * *


	5. These Boys

**Shameless**

**Chapter** **5**

**Three Boys**

* * *

_I was 14 at this time and Liam wasn't born yet and Carl just started school._

_Right now, I was sitting in a jail cell in holding at the Station. I was fighting with some asshole who pissed me off at school. One of the older cops, Officer McClain said he was letting me go because neither one of us wanted to go to jail, so they weren't pressing charges. If he would've, then I could do it back._

_He left with his Mom and I was waiting on Fiona, who I knew was going to kill me. We did illegal stuff to survive all the time, but getting caught by the cops, that's where Fi drew the line. I remember her reaction to Lip getting in trouble with the cops from underage drinking and even assault at school._

" _Where the hell is she?"_

_I jumped slightly at Fiona's voice. I almost wish it was Frank, he'd laugh and applaud me. Officer McClain got up from the creaky chair, his shirt stretched over his gut. He knew us Gallagher's pretty well (mostly because of Frank and Lip), though not as well as the Milkvovich's. They were always getting jailed for something, even the youngest son, Mickey, who was a year younger than me._

_A young officer opened my cell when McClain walked over to my older sister. As the door slid open, I sent the cop a cocky grin (earning me a glare). Ignoring him, I heard McClain explain what happened and that no charges were filed, but if it happened next time, there might be._

_Fiona stared at me with that 'Look' on her face. "Oh, trust me. There won't be."_

_In return to her 'look', I sent her a sheepish smile. I hope she didn't have to leave work for this. We needed the money._

_We left the Station and we were walking toward the street. I yelped as a string of punches hit my arm. "Ow, Ow! Fiona, knock it off!"_

_We were now in the middle of the street. People were looking, but just walked away. Fiona snapped, not stopping the punches at my arms, even if I hunched over and made to dodge. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to get sent to Juvie?"_

_I rolled my eyes, grimacing as she got my shoulder. "It didn't even happen!" I winced at the smack to the back of my head._

_I stumbled as she tugged me by my coat toward the house. I rolled my eyes again, but let her. It was better to. We went up the stairs and I walked toward the kitchen, my stomach growling. I didn't eat since this morning and that was a bowl of cereal._

_"Joey!"_

_I groaned, reaching inside for the left over pasta. "What?"_

_I yelped as a hard tug to my ear made me sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Seriously, you could've gotten thrown in jail! For what?! A fight?!"_

_I glanced up the stairs where Ian and Lip were. Ian was biting his lip, looking at us worried while Lip shrugged and came down._

_Fiona ignored Lip and glared at me. "That's it, you're grounded."_

_I blinked at her. My nineteen year old sister was grounding me. I sputtered. "You've got to be kidding me!?"_

_Fiona sent me another 'Look'. "Does it look like I am? Go to school, look for a job like you have been. But come home, in your room and nowhere else."_

_I was the one glaring at her this time. "Grounded!? That's-" I stopped talking, shaking my head. I looked over at Fiona and started to feel guilty. She looked exhausted and I again felt bad she had to leave work because of this, we needed the money._

_I sighed, nodding my head. "Okay, okay."_

_Fiona looked surprised. "Okay?"_

_I nodded, not looking forward to this. I was going to be smoking a lot. And drinking beer. "Yeah."_

_Fiona smile a little, throwing an arm over my shoulder, hugging me to her side for a second. "Don't do this shit again or I'm seriously gonna kick your ass."_

_I snorted a bit. "Yeah, okay." I let out another snort as she messed up my hair._

_We were okay._

* * *

It was shocking to hear Kev was married already, Fiona made me promise not to say anything. So, knowing it was hard to lie to V (she could see through me), I was avoiding her.

I heard the door and came down the stairs and saw a woman with a baby and Fiona. I frowned at the little cup. "Is that piss in a cup?." Fiona usually did this with this lady and others, usually for food so they can have drug free pee for testing.

Fiona rolled her eyes at me. "Uh-huh. We got lasagna."

I inhaled the smell of home cooked food. "And...I'm suddenly not caring."

I snatched a plate (it was hard finding one in the dirty dishes mess. I grabbed the cleanest one) as Fiona peeled back the foil and I sat down.

Fiona shouted. "Lunch! Eat it or miss it, people!" I waved at the woman Fiona was exchanging pee with (that sounded weird), who waved back with a smile, shutting the door behind her.

I grabbed a big piece before anyone else could, hearing them thunder down the stairs. Lip said. "Ah, more piss food?"

Fiona grinned. "You know it."

I started eating and Lip grinned back. "Alright! And I see Joey is already stuffing her face." I didn't look at him as I ate another forkfull, sending him the middle finger. He snickered, going into the kitchen. Debbie came in with Liam, Ian right behind her. I groaned, it was so good.

I chuckled a little to see Debbie struggling. I stopped eating, grabbing him by under his arms and put him in the highchair, easily strapping him in and sitting back down.

Debbie sent me a thankful grin. "Thanks, Joey."

I ruffled her hair. "No problemo, kid."

I heard Fiona sigh. "Who was on dishes today?"

Lip came over with coffee cups, I was lucky enough to find the last clean(ish) plate. I thought about it. _Did I forget to do dishes?_

Ian stuttered a little. "Uh-I'll get them after lunch." _Ah, so I didn't forget._

I heard V's voice through the house. "Debs! Are you ready to go to Target?"

Debbie jumped up. "Oh, yeah!"

I noticed Carl came to sit down, eating out of one of the cups. I ducked my head. I couldn't look at V.

She said. "Why does it smell like vomit and fancy cheese?"

Carl said. "It can be both if you want." I snorted out a laugh.

Fiona looked over at me and I kept my mouth shut. Fiona asked. "Target?"

"Debs is going to help me register for wedding gifts."

My head darted up and l looked at Fiona. She told me she talked V out of it. I watched V take some lasagna in a jar.

Fiona asked. "I thought the wedding was off?"

V walked over to us and I stiffened. She said. "Back on."

I stared away from her. Fiona asked. "Kev know?"

V replied. "Mm-hm." She took a bite and groaned. "You tell that girl I will crap on a paper plate for her some of this grup."

I grinned, about finished. "That good, huh?"

V sent me a smile back. "Damn sure is." I then looked away from her, almost missing the strange look V sent me. _Dammit!_

I jumped to my feet. "I gotta get to work." I went over to the stairs, hearing 'bye's' and 'see ya's'.

I swear I heard Fiona mutter. "Smooth Joey."

* * *

It was late after work and I saw Rebecca waiting for me. I ran over to her, hugging her tightly. Girls hugged each other. I hated how I wanted to kiss her, but couldn't. It was like asking for it. But that's how it was in the Southside.

"Hey, babe." Rebecca smiled at me.

I grinned back. "Back at ya, sweetheart."

Truthfully, we were fucking like rabbits and it was awesome. I was truly missing out all these years. It didn't help that my girlfriend was hot, majorly hot.

It was getting dark out. "You wanna head to my place or yours?"

Rebecca looked at the sky, frowning. I said. "I'd walk you home." We were walking toward my house anyway and she wasn't turning away.

She sent me a teasing grin. "Aw, my girlfriend is so kind. _Walking me home."_

I felt my ears burning and my head quickly turned to look to see if anyone heard, my heard pounding fearfully. "Shut up. I can do something nice."

She sent me a smile, a smile that usually got us fucking. "Oh, I know."

I pressed my lips together. "Not now."

She laughed loudly at my face. "Sorry, sorry."

We walked arm and arm.

* * *

I heard drunk laughter and jumped, but it was just Fiona, V and Kev. I waved and we walked inside.

We hung around each other for a bit and shared a heated kiss in my room, where on one else was. I had her pushed against the door, her panting in my ear. I grinned, my lips on her neck. I jumped about ten feet in the air when a pounding hit the door. "Joey! Hurry up and get out! I wanna go to bed!"

"Fuck! Alright, Debs." I muttered. "Shit, I'm so happy I can't get boners."

Rebecca laughed at that.

I walked her home, which ended in another kiss goodnight. Of course, getting interrupted by her brother opening the door. I cursed with Rebecca as she pushed past him, telling me 'goodnight'.

Cory sent me a dead stare (reminding me he was her older brother), but I didn't let myself be intimidated, staring right back.

I went back home, smoking three cigarettes in a row as I couldn't smoke around her. I walked, so by the time I reached the house, my third cigarette was done. Fiona was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, V and Kev with her. "Hello?!" Fiona hollared.

I called back, grabbing the juice and pouring myself a glass. "Uh...hi?" I looked away from V.

Fiona laughed. "She knows."

My shoulders slumped in relief. "Ah, okay."

I yelped a bit at the punch to my arm. "Ow, why?" I glared at V.

"For hiding it, you little punk."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I leaned against the counter, drinking the juice. Kev laughed. I asked. "So, wedding's off?"

V shook her head. "Hell no! I'm not giving up on the free stuff." I snickered at that, Fiona smirked, bumping her shoulder with mine. I nodded as they explained they were having a fake wedding.

That made me laugh, tossing the empty cup in the sink. "Alright, night." They all said 'Goodnight' and I went upstairs.

* * *

I came downstairs to see everyone making lunch. V was also down there. I listened to what they were saying. "Why are you guys talkin' about Father Pete?" He was what we called The Groper, he was a pervert.

Fiona jumped a bit. "Shit! Joey, stop that!" I sent her a grin for an answer.

V said. "My Mama won't accept the wedding unless it's done by a priest."

I blinked. "That could work. You'd...have to take Carl though." I mean, I didn't like the idea of that creep near my little brother, but Lip was there and Carl was a little monster, he could handle himself.

Lip nodded, taking out the bread. "Yeah, I know."

Lip looked around. "We got hotdogs?"

Fiona shook her head. "Mn, no hot dogs."

I watched as Carl came in, shoving something in the microwave and setting the timer. I shrugged it off, going into the fridge and grabbing some lunchmeat, making a sandwich. Suddenly something in the microwave made a loud pop. I jumped, my sandwich firmly in my mouth. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Fiona snapped. "Carl! Not again!" She opened the door and I grimaced, looking at the destroyed fish. Fiona slapped him over the back of the head. "Knock that shit off!"

Carl shrugged and Lip said. "Carl, come on. We're going to the church."

Carl stared at him. "Huh-why?"

I snorted. "You'll see. Hey, where's Ian?" I just about finished my sandwich now.

Fiona said, rolling her eyes at our little brother and answered me, digging into a cabinet above her head. "He's was doing some ROTC thing and then going to work."

I felt myself scowl for a moment, remembering 'who' Ian was with at work, but pushed the look off my face. I still didn't want Fiona to know. Lip's look on his face showed he felt the same way I did. "Alright, let's go get him then."

Me, Lip and Carl left to pick up Ian to go to the church. We just wanted him to come with us.

* * *

We picked up Ian, who was still in his ROTC uniform. I glanced over and saw Kash. I glared over at him, but Lip shoved me, pushing me toward the street, but I noticed he wasn't looking toward the store. Knowing how impulsive Lip was, that was probably for the best.

We were walking down the street, toward the church. Carl had a stick in his hand, stabbing hard at the ground. Lip was telling Ian about Father Pete, and Ian laughed.

I poked him. "Why are you still wearing you uniform?"

Ian sent me a small grin. "Well...today I made Lieutenant Commander."

Lip smirked at him, slapping him between his shoulder blades. "Good one, soldier." Lip didn't really get why Ian liked the whole ROTC thing, but knew Ian loved and was proud of it.

I grinned widely at him as we walked, tugging the brim of the hat over his eyes. "Congrats, little brother."

He chuckled a bit, pulling his head away from me. "Hey, knock it off." Ian was a kickass ROTC cadet. I've seen some of his drills.

We then finally ended up at the church. Lip was telling Carl what he had to do. I mean, this wouldn't be the first time this happened to Father Pete. Everyone in the South Side knew how he was.

Carl complained as we walked through the aisles to the middle of the Church. "Why do I have to do it?"

Lip told him. "You're the only one young enough to be an alter boy. And Joe's vaguely a girl."

I arched my eyebrows, punching him hard in the arm. "Oh, _yeah_? Asshole."

Lip moved away, snickering and sending me one of his smirks. I wasn't mad, but there were times I wanted to punch that smug smirk off his face and I knew I wasn't the only one.

Ian said. "We'll stop him before anything goes down."

Lip snorted. "Or anyone." I snorted too, the three of us sharing a laugh.

I nodded. "Yeah, it'll be a simple in and out."

We went over to where his office was, knocking on the open door. There he was, Father Pete. In his priest clothes with the white collar. He was an old guy with a bald head. Ole Pete really set the stereotype. He looked up from a book he was reading. He gave out a sigh when he saw us, closing the book. "The Gallagher kids. If you're here to steal the offering basket, you're out of luck. Already off to the bank."

We all crowded around the door as the priest came over, Carl in front. Ian spoke (he was the best at pulling off the innocent act). He messed up Carl's hair. "No, no. Carl here is interested in being an alter boy."

Father Pete stared at him. "That's a big responsibility."

Lip put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, we tried talking him out of it, but he cried, so we thought we'd bring him in. See if you thought he had what it takes."

I nodded along, sending him a fake grin (as if I'd let this creep touch my brother). "Yeah, yeah. He's real determined."

Father Pete crouched down. Hello there, Carl." Looking down at him, I hid my smile of amusement as I saw Carl try to give a kind smile. He couldn't do that if his life depended on it.

Lip slapped his shoulder. "See you in a bit, Bud."

We sat on some pews outside. I glared at the door. "I hate leaving him in there."

Lip said. "Yeah, I know."

I glanced at Ian. "It's gross, a _older man_ coming on to someone _younger_ than them." I grimaced at the hard punch to my shoulder. "What the hell, Ian?" Lip choked on a laugh, getting what I was implying.

"It's nothing like that with Kash. That's completely different."

I gave him a wide-eyed 'innocent' look. "I meant no such thing."

Ian gave me a dead stare. "Bullshit."

I laughed with Lip, slapping him a high five. A second later, Lip asked. "You want to watch Scarface tonight?" Lip asked Ian, but glanced at me which I shrugged at. I sat next to Ian and Lip leaned against the railing in front of us.

Ian said. "Can't, got a date."

I turned to stare at him. "Mandy?"

Lip finished. "Or Kash?"

Ian rolled his eyes in my direction and I knew the answer before he said it. "Kash date."

Lip stared for a second and then smirked. "You're a slut, man."

I laughed a little as Ian made a sarcastic face.

Suddenly, we heard a bang in Pete's office. I jumped up. "Fuck!"

We all ran toward the office. I smirked, breaking out into loud laughs as the priest was on the ground and Carl was above him, swinging something on a chain.

Lip said. "Heh, looks like we have a priest for V's wedding." _One less thing for her to worry about._

I grinned, slapping a loud high five was Carl. "Nice one, Carl."

He gave me a shit-eating grin back.

* * *

I was going to the Bachelorette Party with V and Fiona. I was 16 and she didn't real care. She's was giving me 'permission' to get trashed. Here I could easily get alcohol anywhere. I just don't see the point, Frank gets trashed all the time and nobody wants to copy him.

It was night time and I was thinking of bringing Rebecca, but she was doing something with Cory and her dad. The music was booming, blasting and barely able to hear anything else around me. I raised my eyebrows at the Chinese dancer bending her back. "Woah...she's flexible." _And hot. Sexy._

I felt a long arm around my shoulders and grinned at V, both of us already getting drunk. "You're tellin' me!" She was putting more of her weight on me. I jumped from my thoughts, hoping they weren't showing on my face.

I called, noticing my sister. "Hey, Fi!"

She looked over, in a nice short dress, her hair down in a brushed way. She had a shot in hand. She gulped it down and I moved V to Fiona. "Here ya go." Fiona laughed at me and V gave me a drunken wave. I returned it, walking over to the drinking table. I downed a couple shots of _Captain Jack,_ feeling myself get drunker and drunker as the party went on. And I wasn't the only one.

I whistled at the dancers on stage, laughing loudly to myself and leaned against the wall. I raised a shot in their direction, downing it.

_That had to be my seventh...tenth? Ah, who knows._

Some point during the night, I was dancing with both V and Fiona. Or drunk swaying. It was mostly stumbling and walking.

It had to be 1 or 2 in the morning. The three of us were stumbling down the street. We were headed back to the house. My mind was a bit fuzzy. Fiona and V were laughing, stumbling into each other.

I laughed as Frank past us in some weird get-up, but I wasn't paying attention too much, even as V and Fiona talked to him for a moment as he walked away.

Talking about the flexible Chinese woman. I smiled a wobbly smile, walking past the house.

I yelped in drunken shock as a tug to my collar yanked me back, making me snicker and stumble on my feet. "Woah, fuck."

I laid splayed on my back. Fiona snorted. "Shit, sorry Joey."

They were both leaning over me, not steady on their feet either. V smiled down at me. "You okay, Joe?"

I stumbled to my feet. "Uh, what?"

Fiona started at me. "Where are you going?"

I pointed in a general direction. "That o' way."

Fiona said slowly. "...Okay."

I had a feeling if she was not as fucked up as I was, she wouldn't want me leaving plastered. Fiona just laughed. "Okay. See you later."

I was drunk out of my mind and wanted to see Rebecca. Seeing that _very_ flexible woman made me want to find my girlfriend. That made me feel giddy. Smoking a couple of cigarettes on the way, surprising, I ended up in front of her house.

"Hm. How do I get her to come down here?" My drunken self looked around and I jumped in surprise, seeing small rocks on the ground. I took a couple, throwing them toward the window. I growled as they missed and hit the side of the house and I cheered as they hit a window which I guessed was Rebecca's.

I heard a yell. "What the fuck!?"

I flinched back in surprise. "That doesn't sound like Re'ecca."

The window slapped open and to my shock it was Cory. He knew we were together, but he looked pissed off when he saw me. I waved a sloppy hand. "'ello!"

"Gallagher-what the-are you drunk!?"

I snorted. "Nope, I'm Joey."

He moved from the window and I heard a couple of slams and then Rebecca showed up in front of his window, staring at me in shock. "Joey!?"

"Hi!"

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing headache and a groan, shoving my face into a pillow. My arm was tightly around her back, pressing Rebecca tightly to me. I was awake, but wished I wasn't. My head was killing me. My throat was dry like the desert and I felt slight nauseous. I just swallowed it back and let it pass.

"Joey?" I still winced a little, even with her whisper. "How did you get so drunk?"

I muttered. "V's Bachelorette Party." I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. "Just need to shake it off." I stood up and stretched. "Hey, you want to go to V's wedding later?"

Rebecca stared at me suprised. "Really?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, sure. If you want."

"When?"

I blinked at her. "Huh?"

Rebecca giggled a bit. "The weeding, smart one."

"Ah, I don't know. I'll pick you up."

"Joey!" I winced again. "Sorry. But I need to know why I have to be ready."

I shrugged at her. "You just throw something on."

I laughed to myself at the dirty look she sent me. "I can't do that."

"Okay, okay. I'll call you."

She gave me her number and kissed me. I kissed back until she pulled back. _I could never get used to that._

I went down the stairs, her dad was snoring on the couch. I went to walk out the door, but Cory was blocking the door. "Hey?"

He was sending me a glare. "You drink a lot?"

I stared back at him. "No. Jeez, sorry for hittin' your window." _Don't know why he was acting all uppity._

"My sister deserves better than some drunk."

I scowled, itching for a cigerette. "Yeah, you know, fuck off. We're fine."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm looking out for Becca. You hurt her and I'll kick your ass."

I jutted my chin at him. "Yeah, okay."

I walked past him and shoved a cigarette between my lips, lightening it up. I just hope it didn't start anything between me and my girlfriend. He just pissed me off, assuming shit.

I walked back to the house.

* * *

I slowly walked back to the house, the sun beating down on me. As time past, my hangover was starting to get better. Smoking helped. I smoked another cigarette on the way in the door, opening the second one and shutting it behind me. Lip, V, Kev and Fiona were in the living room, talking about her brother.

I was confused. "I didn't know you had a brother."

V turned. "Oh, hey, Joe. Yeah, he's batshit crazy."

I snorted, sending her an amused look. _Who wasn't batshit crazy that we knew?_

V noticed my look. " _Oh_ , I mean it."

Fiona was sitting on the couch and Kev was too (I held in the laugh at the drawn dicks his face. Some party the guys had). V was standing and Lip was sitting in the armchair(who also had drawings on his face). I leaned against the armchair. Fiona asked. "How bad could he be?"

V said. "You remember the fire in the Curves Mini Mall? That was him. He loves setting fires to things and hates women. It was the perfect storm."

I felt my jaw drop a little. "Wow."

Kev nodded at me. "He's nuts. No, I'm serious, he's nuts. He came at me. I had to fight my ass off. Then one time I'm having a brew and he came up to me all: Ass cunt fuck! on me."

I stared. "What the fuck?"

Fiona shared the same look I had. "Is he retarded?"

V was folding something, looking beyond annoyed. "I wish. Tourette's coupled with bipolar disorder and a drinking problem. He's a Shrink's wet dream."

I took out the spend cigarette and went to toss it on the table. "Joey, toss it somewhere else." I rolled my eyes at Fiona's words and went into the kitchen, tossing it out the back door. I heard Fiona ask. "What are we going to do?"

V said in a obvious tone. "Kick his ass back to prison. Because if there is one person you can always count on to fuck things up, it's Marty."

Fiona clapped her hands, standing up'. "Alright, me and V will deal with Marty." She then looked at me. "Joe, you didn't come home last night."

I nodded, smirking at her. "This morning."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You know what I mean, smartass."

I shrugged, trying to look casual. "Just stayed at Rebecca's."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, okay."

She and V left and I shared a look with Kev and Lip, who snorted out a laugh. "Jesus."

_That pretty much summed it up._

* * *

Later on, when V, Fiona and Debbie came back from Karen's after fixing up a dress for her, I was sitting on the floor of V and Kev's room. V, Kev and Fiona were on the bed.

Fiona said. "Maybe we should just let him come."

"No way, I'm not having that nutcase at my wedding, could you imagine the service? 'Do you Veronica-Fucking bitch-Fisher, take this man-fucks dick-Kevin Ball. Uh-uh no."

I laughed with Fiona for a moment, Kev was grinning. "Jeez, I mean, uh, maybe it won't be too bad."

V sent me a look. "Are you kidding me? No, I'm talking him back to prison where he belongs if I have to drag his ass there myself."

Kev said. "Always happens when he's off his meds."

Fiona said, humor still in her tone. "Give me your dress so I can steam it."

"Behind the door."

I stood up. "Okay, I'm off. Hey V, can I bring a friend of mine?"

V shot me a look. "Are they going to cause a problem at my wedding?"

I chuckled. "Nope."

"Then, go ahead."

I walked out with Fiona. She looked behind the door. Fiona said. "Nope."

V laughed. "The bathroom door."

I froze when I heard. "A real pretty dress, Ronnie! It'll burn nicely with all this taffeta."

My eyes widened. "Shit!" Me and Fiona ran toward the door, V and Kev not far behind us. V pushed past us to stand in front of it.

Kev said. "Ah, Jesus."

"You send me back to jail...this dress goes up, this house goes up, we all go up!"

I raised my hands, alarmed. "Woah, V!" Her brother was actually going to burn the house down.

V said calmly. "Marty." _That wasn't like her when she was mad._ "Marty, open the door." Me and Fiona both jumped as she smacked the door. "Open the goddamn door!" _That was the V I know._

Marty said behind the door. "You're not getting married without me. Cock fuck!"

We all looked at each other. I replied. "Well, if he burns down the house, you can always stay with us."

V sent me a dirty look, Kev gave me a 'come on, really' look and Fiona smacked my shoulder. "Joey!"

I nodded sheepishly (rubbing the attacked shoulder), too early to joke about it. "Sorry, sorry. But, seriously, what are you going to do?"

Kev said. "We have to find another way to look."

V brightened up. "I have an idea, come on."

We all left to get the ladder and put it outside the window. All of us were waiting below, holding it. Debs was going to go up. "Just be careful, Debs."

Debbie rolled her eyes at me. She already heard the same thing from Fiona. "I'll be fine."

We all watched as she climbed. A moment later, Debbie said. "He's not doing anything. Just sitting in there. Lighting a lighter."

V made a sound of frustration. "Oh my God, this is what he did at Granddaddy's funeral. Gutted half the hospice."

I swore. "Fuckin' Hell."

Kev said. "Maybe we should call the cops."

I shook my head. "Are you sure?" _We didn't really involve cops here. Especially on family._

Fiona had a worried frown aimed at the top of the ladder. "No, Kev's right. If the house goes up, we're not going to get him out of there."

V was in disbelief. "You want me to call the cops on my own brother? It's always been like this. Nobody can be the center of attention. It's always gotta be about him. You should be in a nuthouse!"

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. I did feel bad for V, even if it was a fake wedding, she was getting fucked over.

"What's going on?" I turned to see Lip coming up, Carl was walking with him.

Fiona said. "Veronica's brother locked himself up in the bathroom and is threatening to burn the place down."

Carl grinned. "Cool."

I shook my head. "Yeah, not cool. He's psycho."

V scoffed. "Got that right."

Debs then said. "He's saying that he's going to light both the dress and the shit-sack house on fire." Debs turned to us. "What's a shit-sack?"

I waved a hand. "Nothing, don't ask."

We walked off, as we couldn't find a way to stop him by using the window.

Fiona said, her and V would handle it.

There was no forced dress code or anything like that for the wedding.

After taking a shower, I dug into my closet, find an old button down white shirt. I think it used to be Lip's a year or two ago. It fit pretty good now. I put on some black slack type pants and walked over to Rebecca's house. I brushed my dark hair, the ends touching my shoulders. It was getting longer (I didn't like it too long. I might have Fiona or Ian cut it soon).

I knocked on the door and it was silent. I bounced on my toes, craving a cigarette, but holding off on it.

The door opened and I felt my jaw drop. "H-hey."

It was Rebecca. She was wearing a dress with no straps that was a couple inches above the knee and a bright blue color. She did something to her hair, making it look longer and bigger or curler, I guess. She grinned at me. "How do I look?"

I sent her a smirk. "Like I wished we didn't have to go to a wedding." She followed me out with a smile and we walked toward the Alibi. I noticed she was wearing an inch or two high heels the same color as her dress.

* * *

We went into the Alibi, where V and Kev were getting married. I waved over at Lip and the rest of my siblings, who waved back. Rebecca asked. "The Alibi?"

I smirked at her. "I can't think of a better way to get married."

That made her laugh. V and Kev smiled when they saw me coming in and I waved. Kev and V were probably the best couple we knew.

We all surrounded them, me and Rebecca stood next to Ian, who was holding Liam. Lip was standing with Karen and Fiona was with Debbie, everyone smiling toward the couple. I even saw Frank here. Ian grinned. "Hey."

I nodded back, patting Liam's afro hair. "Hey. Hey buddy." He gave me a 'baby grin'. I could see Rebecca's 'awing' behind me.

Ian sent my girlfriend a smile and Rebecca returned it. I even noticed Tony, dressed up in a suit and obviously, Veronica's mom was here.

Father Pete was there up front, marrying them. He said. "May daily problems never cause you undue anxiety nor the desire for earthly possessions dominate your lives. But may your hearts' first desire be always the good things waiting for you in the line of heaven. Amen."

We all called when he finished. "AMEN!"

"You may kiss the bride."

We all cheered as V and Kev kissed. I clapped, giving them a wolf whistle. Everyone around me pretty much doing the same thing.

V raised a hand. "Now, it's time to party!"

We all threw our hands up and the music was booming. I choked on a laugh as V's mom and Frank were dancing. I swung Rebecca around, her giggling as I made sure she didn't trip her heels. "I know those things are dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

I also danced with V and Fiona, V laughed. "Work it, Joey!"

I spun around, getting a bit low with both of them. I noticed Rebecca's tan skin going red. I sent her a smug grin back. Her own look promised revenge, but I waved her off with another smirk. Carl actually went around video taping random couple dancing. Lip and Karen were dancing, getting a bit dirty. Ian and Mandy were dancing together.

I laughed loudly, hanging with Ian and Mandy as Frank was working the dancing circle. Carl called. "Come on, work it, Dad!"

Then we clapped as Liam got into the circle, dancing with a wide baby grin on his face.

We chanted. "Go Liam! Go Liam! Go Liam!"

When Fiona lifted him up, I hopped in the circle, doing a couple of body rolls and and then turning and doing the same thing, spinning on my feet. I wasn't the best dancer, but you didn't grow up here, going to parties and not know a little bit. I could hear Fiona's laugh and Lip called. "Go Joey!" Ian and everyone joined them. I almost skipped back over to Rebecca's side, beaming. I threw an arm over her shoulder. _In public, it was a completely not gay thing_. Well, I hope so.

Rebecca then left my side, dancing with V and Fiona, the both of them easily pulling her in. I felt my mouth go dry as she got low to the floor with them, I could feel my ears burining. No matter how many time we screwed, she still could effect me and she knew it. She sent me her own smug look. Ah, this is 'revenge'.

_Well, the best revenge I've even been given, I have to say._

My body locked up as I noticed the strange looks from both Ian and Fiona. My grin disappeared and I felt my face get deadly pale. I made sure to send them a confused look. Fiona shrugged turning away and I made a face at Ian until he turned back to Mandy (sending me the same look back).

I cooled down a bit later on as Kev took off that cloth under the wedding dress and we all stood in a line facing her. I burst out laughing as Tony caught it. I said to Fiona. "...And he gets wimpier." I yelped at twin smacks to my shoulders. "Hey!"

It was from both Fiona and Rebecca, grinned at each other and slapped high fives. "Hey, that's not something to cheer on!"

Fiona messed up my hair, teasing me. "Someone has to keep you in line. Nice to know it's not only me."

I shook my head. "That's not-"

Rebecca nodded. "It's hard work."

I stared at the two of them. "Hey-"

I was interrupted by the banging on glass, then it being smashed against the wall. Everyone, including me turned in that direction and the music stopped. It was Frank, who was standing on a table. Instead of being annoyed, I was curious to see where he would take this. If he went too far, we would just kick his ass out of here. It looked like a Frank Speech.

"Uh, folks, let's face facts. When it comes to good things, most of them come in pairs. Like your favorite jeans, new socks and Kevin and Veronica." I sent a look to tell Fiona to keep calm, who looked a little worried at where this was going. You always had to be with Frank.

Frank went on. "And as it turns out, most people's testicles. So, here's to the happy couple, Kevin and Veronica, may you always only have two testicles between you. L'chaim!"

I grinned, clapping my hands. Rebecca arched her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Hey, that's a good one for Frank."

I walked away then. I walked over to Kev with Rebecca. V was talking with Fiona right now. "Hey, Kev! Congrats."

Kev sent me a bright smile. "Yeah, thanks, Joe." The big guy hugged me and I hugged him back. I was really happy for them, even if was fake and V was doing it for money.

Kev waved a hand a Rebecca. "Hey, that's for coming."

Rebecca sent him a sweet smile. "Happy to come. Congradulations."

I cut in, curious. "Where's the cake?'

"Joey!" She smacked my shoulder.

I shrugged at her. "What? Weddings are supposed to have cake."

Kev sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno. Should be here."

I looked around, noticing Fiona was gone and then a second later Steve came in, huge wedding cake in his hands. I cheered, throwing my hands up. "Cake!"

Kev said. "Well, there it is."

We all surrounded it as we set it on the table. Kev said. "Come on, Gallagher's, get over here."

Rebecca touched my arm, standing off to the side. Frank was off with Liam, Debbie next to Frank, Ian and Carl on the floor with V and Fiona on the bar with V's mom next to her. I sat next to Ian and Carl, Frank behind me.

Kev said. "Okay, Gallagher's you're the only family I got, so let's put this on film." He clicked the camera on and ran over, getting Ian's other side.

Kev then jumped up. "Is it on?"

Debbie told him to come back. "It's on. It's on. Wait." Kev came back over and sat down.

Fiona asked. "Did it go?"

I was stiff from being forced to being in one spot. Kev messed up the shot and we tried again, making a couple ridiculous shots.

Fiona suddenly asked. "Hey, where Lip?"

I looked around, just noticing my older brother was gone.

I shrugged. "Probably, somewhere with Slutty Karen."

Carl snickered. "That's her real name."

I sent him a smirk back. Ian snorted out a laugh. Fiona said. "No, it's not. Joey."

I made a face at her. I smiled over at Rebecca.

_Yeah, for now everything was going good._

* * *

It later on and I was with Rebecca in my room I shared with Debbie. She was with V, Kevin and Fiona. Well, she was since I left.

I was laying with Rebecca on my bed (which was the top bunk), her on top of me, laying her head on my chest.

Well, until she started to kiss me. I smiled, kissing her back. "I told you I wanted you out of this dress."

She gave me a daring look. "Then do it."

Slipping a hand on her shoulder, lips still locked and I froze as the door opened. "Hey, Joey-fuckin' hell?"

I felt my blood run cold. It was Lip.

I shoved her away from me gently, sitting up. "L-lip!"

He was staring at me disbelief. "Are you fucking shitting me?" Rebecca was hiding and shrinking behind me. Okay, I know Lip wasn't homophobic or anything like that, but I knew the reaction would be bad. "Does Ian know?"

I shook my head, my face white. "No, but hold on-"

Lip sent me an annoyed glare. "You're just-what? Copying Ian?"

I snapped, feeling angry. "No, that's not it!" I clenched my teeth tightly.

He rolled his eyes hard, slamming the door behind him.

I slapped a hand to my face. "For fuck's sake."

Rebecca asked slowly. "You're brother's...homephobic?"

I twisted my head to face her. "What? Like hell he is. He just-he thinks I'm copying Ian. That I don't mean it." Also, that I didn't say anything when Ian was dealing with it and I know Ian would be hurt that I hid it. Knowing Lip, I knew that was also a reason.

_Now, I didn't know how to deal with it._


	6. Killer Carl

**_Life of a Gallagher_ **

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_Killer Carl_ **

_Me, Lip and Ian were close in age. Barely a year apart from each other. That's why we were together alot and that wasn't always a good thing. I was eleven, Lip was twelve and Ian was ten. Carl and Debbie were young, at three and four._

_Fiona was only sixteen, but she was always yelling at us for stuff, so we usually got in trouble with her, not Mom and Dad, who were usually drunk and high most of the time, not counting when they weren't even there. Fiona just dropped out of school, so she was working a lot. We tried to help out the best we could, but, we were still only kids._

_Anyway, me and Lip were fighting over the CD player I know he took from me. We were arguing, ignoring Fiona telling us to knock it off. Ian stopped trying to get us to stop about five minutes ago. Fiona was dealing with Carl, Debbie was behaving and our parents were in their room, doing whatever._

_"Phillip! Stop stealing my stuff!"_

_Lip shoved me backward. "Don't call me that!" I stumbled before getting my footing again._

_I shoved him back. "Then don't take my stuff!"_

_Fiona called. "Lip! Joey! Knock it off!"_

_We both yelled._

_"He started it!"_

_"She started it!"_

_"I don't care! Stop it!"_

_I don't know who tackled who, but we were rolling on the ground, pulling each others' hair and fighting. We weren't even talking, just fighting. I could hear Ian and Carl laughing, Debbie running out._

_"Wha' going on?"_

_"Daddy make them stop!"_

_"Ah, it's okay."_

_I could barely hear this, me and Lip were still fighting. We went under the table, the table leg pressing hard against my back. I kicked his knee, his fingers were tangled in my hair. We both yelled. "OW! Let go!"_

_"You first!"_

_"I told you idiots to knock it off!" We were yanked apart, a grip on the back of my shirt. I saw Lip was in the same position. "What the hell are you even fighting about?"_

_"Lip stole from me!"_

_Lip sent me a glare. "I didn't. You just can't keep track of your shit!"_

_I spat. "Fuck off!"_

_Fiona snapped. "Hey, I said stop."_

_Lip shrugged her off him. "Whatever." He stormed off, kicking open the back door._

_I tugged myself off her. I grumbled. "I'm goin' in my room."_

_Fiona groaned. "Joey-"_

_I stormed up the stairs, ignoring her calling me._

_I heard Dad say. "What's the big deal?"_

_Fiona yelled at him. "Shut up, Dad!"_

_I ignored them (slamming my door shut), finding headphones that were busted in one ear. I was mad I didn't have my CD player to use. I reached under my pillow and frowned, feeling something circular touch my fingers. I froze, pulling it out. It was my CD player. The same one I was fighting with Lip about. I felt my face flood red, knowing the blush was at my ears._

_I was never telling him about this!_

* * *

I walked Rebecca home, telling Fiona I was going to be back in a little bit.

She called. "Okay! See ya later!"

I shoved my hands in my jacket, holding on tightly to the carton of cigarettes left there. It was silent as we walked down the street, the sky black with a couple stars here and there. I felt my fingers twitching for the pull for nicotine, which usually happened when I was agitated. I pulled a smoke, putting it between my lips and lighting up. I took a deep breath and said. "I know you don't like the smell, but I need it."

She just grabbed my free hand, and I saw her smile at me in the corner of my eye. Soon, we were in front of her house. I dropped the barely there bud. Not being able to help it, I grabbed her by the waist, pressing my lips to her and tugging her close to me. She made a noise, deepening the kiss. She pulled back, wrinkling her nose a little.

I huffed. "What? Not good enough?"

She laughed, sending me a flirty grin. "Trust me. It was. But just after cigarette smoke..." At my disgruntled look, she giggled, giving me another quick kiss. "Ah, Joey. It was _so_ worth it." She patted my chest lightly. "Don't worry Joey, it'll work out with Lip. You might argue, but he's your brother. Me and Cory have gotten into it before many times, but it's been fine."

I sighed. "You don't know the Gallaghers." At her amused smile, I kissed her on the cheek and walked back home.

I didn't know how to deal with Lip and he probably was going to tell Ian. And then I had to deal with his hurt and betrayed feelings. I smoked about two more cigarettes on the way home, opening the door and shutting it quietly behind me. I looked around and saw a light on in the kitchen. I walked forward and saw Fiona, who was cleaning up the kitchen, dumping plates in the sink. She must of heard me because she turned around. "Wh-oh, hey, Joe."

I nodded at her. "Hey."

I walked over to the sink and started the water, going to wash the dishes. Fiona snorted. "Oh, now I know there's something wrong."

I shook my head, not looking at her. She always seemed to know things just by looking us in the eye. "Shut up." She stood beside me, helping me out.

She sniffed. "Jesus, kid! You smell like a chimney."

I shrugged, handing off the clean plates, as she wiped them and put them away. "So?"

"I know you only chain smoke when your stressed."

I grumbled out, not wanting to tell her. That would me explaining that I was gay. "'m fine."

Fiona shoved me with her shoulder. "Uh-huh. When you do want to tell me..."

I smiled a bit, despite my mood. She always did her best to help us, even when she was exhausted. I was almost afraid of her answer. But, Gallagher's didn't get afraid. She already had to much to deal with without my issues. I was too old to have her worrying about me. "Everything's good."

Fiona gave me a disbelieving look, but shut off the faucet. "Alright, go to bed." I made a face as she messed up my hair with her wet hand, causing wet to drip down my neck. I made a face. "Eck!" Fiona snickered at me, but I waved her off, going to my room, to go to sleep.

* * *

I was sleeping and then heard a scream. "Damn it! Carl!"

His voice carried through the house. "It wasn't me! Hector's by the pole!"

I groaned, thumping my head back into the pillow. Hector was the electric guy around here. He cut the power, so that mean the power wasn't paid. I crawled off the top bunk, shoving on some pants and coming down the stairs. All the lights were off and I could feel the heat already. I cursed. "Shit!" Fiona was coming back inside with Carl and Debbie following her.

I nodded at her. "Hector?"

Fiona held the notice in her hand as she groaned. "Yeah."

Debbie and Carl came into the house. Debbie said. "Fiona forgot to pay the bill."

I sent her a strange look. " _You_ forgot to pay the bill when you have the money?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, shoving my shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting it."

She did look worried, but I waved her off, saying. "Stop worrying, you'll pay it off."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

I went back up the stairs, patting Carl on the head. I snorted as I heard him mock growl at me and I went to mine and Debbie's room. She was still upstairs. I tossed on some jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at one of my polo's from my job. I was worried, my hours were getting cut little by little.

I went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair. I got back out, grabbing my bag and throwing the strap over one shoulder. I stomped back down the stairs, seeing them take all the stuff out of the fridge. I waved a hand. "Hey, headin' to school."

Ian looked at me. "Already?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh, see you later."

Fiona was grabbing more stuff now. "No work? Your hours have been low."

I nodded, heading toward the door. "Yeah, it's been pissing me off."

I glanced up at noise from the stairs and glanced up to see Lip. His face was blank, but I sent off a glare, walking out both doors and slamming the last one behind me. I was done being upset about Lip and now I was pissed. I was just going to avoid him until he came to me. I was right to worry about how he'd react.

I walked over to Rebecca's house and I always seemed to forget where she lived. It was still in South Side, but close to the North. That's why she seemed so different from most South Side girls'. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door lightly. I remembered her old man worked at night. He didn't seem like the piece of shit that Frank was. The guy actually worked.

I hopped on my toes for a moment and then the door opened. I grinned and then it dimmed a bit when I saw who it was. Her brother, Cory. We had it out the last time I saw him. He said, bluntly. "Gallagher."

I smirked. "Cory. Rebecca there?"

Cory scowled, but nodded. She was in the room, because I saw her a moment later. She sent me a bright smile, pushing him away from the door. "Hey, Joey."

She grabbed my hand, kissing my cheek. I grinned in her direction. Cory already knew, so I didn't care. I said. "Hey, Babe."

She grabbed my hand, walking with me. Cory called. "Rebecca." There was something in his voice that made me want to punch him.

Rebecca turned back. " _Cory. Back off."_

I heard the door slam. She rolled her eyes, saying with a huff. "Brothers."

I shoved one hand in my pocket. "So, I guess he told you about the other night."

She rolled her eyes again, this time harder if that was possible. "Yeah, it's stupid. You get drunk at a party and are suddenly an alcoholic."

I froze as a thought hit me. "He said that? I'm a alcoholic?"

Rebecca was sending me a look. "Uh-huh. Why?'

I knew my tone was dark when I replied. "'Cause of Frank. Everyone here knows about Frank."

Rebecca stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That's stupid."

I smiled a bit at her. _I liked this girl a lot._ "Thanks."

We walked toward the school. I stopped short about a block from school. "I got an idea."

She nudged my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Let's skip today."

Rebecca stared, shocked. "What? Why?"

I shrugged, with a half pleading and half innocent grin. "Why not?" That grin never worked on Fiona, but used to be able to weaken her a bit.

_I didn't want to deal with Lip at school and I don't know if he told Ian. Fiona should be working so she won't catch me._

As I guessed, Rebecca shrugged. "Fine, one day couldn't hurt."

I whooped and jumped, throwing an arm over Rebecca's shoulders. "You're the best!" I glanced around and saw no one. With a wider grin, I full on kissed her firmly on the mouth. I moved away before it could get too deep.

In a way better mood, I showed a bent arm. "This way, m'lady!"

They got a giggling laugh from her, her bright eyes shinning. "Thank you, kindly Ma'am."

I couldn't help but snicker.

Me and her walked around a bit, arm and arm.

* * *

Like all good things in my life, I knew it was going to end soon.

We were walking past the Alibi and Frank ran out the back door, chased by two older men. I rolled my eyes, snorting out a laugh. _Same old Frank._

Rebecca made a shocked sound. "Is that Frank?"

I sighed. "It sure is." He and the men disappeared down the street. I shrugged. "It happens all the time."

The door slammed open and I froze as I heard a shout. "Joey?! What the hell?!"

I hung my head. "Ah, Fuck."

Rebecca looked in that direction. "What are you-oh."

It was Fiona and she glaring at me. I glanced at Rebecca and she looked more worried than I felt, her body stiff and her eyes wide. Though, having Fiona look at you like that if you weren't used to it would freak anyone else out.

Rebecca said awkwardly. "Uh, Fiona-"

Fiona rolled her eyes, coming forward. "Oh, I know it has nothing to do with you. Do you know how much she even missed? About 30 days this year."

I groaned as Rebecca turned to me. "Joey, seriously? We've only been in school a couple of months."

I shrugged, avoiding her look. I didn't need her scolding me, especially not in front of my girlfriend. "Look, I didn't wanna go."

Rebecca glanced at Fiona, must of saw something on her face because she awkwardly said. "Uh, I'll leave you to it."

I squawked. "What? Don't leave-"

Fiona was still glaring at me. "Thanks."

Then, it was just me and my sister. I rolled my eyes at her furious look. I waved a hand. "Just come out with it."

"Jesus, Joey! They gonna wind up calling again or you're gonna fail. And, no, I'm not letting you drop out! I already have to deal with Carl and his school."

I cocked my head to the side. "He causin' trouble?"

Fiona sighed. "Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. Fuck, Joe. You can't keep skippin' school. You have about a year and some to go."

I nodded. "Fi, I'm 16. Stop yelling at me."

"I wouldn't have to-" She cut herself off with something like a growl. "Fine! You want to act like a kid, I'll treat you like one."

I cut in. _That could mean so many things with her._ "Fiona-"

"Nu-huh." I scowled at her as she grabbed my jacket, tugging me after her.

I couldn't help, but complain. "Fiona, come on! This is embarrassing." Everyone here knew us. We all pretty much knew each other. "Where are we even going?" I gave up when I couldn't beat her grip.

"I have to go to the payment office. _You're_ coming with me."

"Fiona, seriously!"

* * *

She let me go, but made me stay there by her side like I was five. If I tried to walk off, she would just grab me again. At least this way, it looked like I was standing next to her.

There was a huge line, but I was bored. Fiona's phone rang. She saw the number and sighed. She nodded toward the door. "You can go now."

I smirked. "Who don't you want me listening in on?"

Fiona waved toward the door. "So, you wanna stay here?"

I saw the long line and I left before she could change her mind. I walked around and decided to head to Kash N' Grab.

I walked over and saw Mickey, Kash and Ian outside, Mickey throwing a can of dip at them. I snapped. "Oi, fucker!"

He had a box in one arm and he turned to face me. "What the fuck you want, Gallagher?"

I stiffened my shoulders, jutting my chin out. "Surprised to see you outta Juvie, Milkovich."

He shoved past me roughly, walking off. "Go, fuck yourself. You and your brother both know where I live."

I scowled at his back. "You dirty-"

"Joey! Come here!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ian. Kash, thankfully was inside. I hated being around him. He pissed me off.

Ian scratched his head. "Jesus. Joe, don't get in a fight with him."

I sent a offended look in his direction. "You don't think I can take 'im?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have to take it like that?"

I said. "I mean, you don't want me to do it."

Ian gave me a look. "Do you remember when the Milkovich brothers beat you up?"

I sent him a grin. "They beat up Lip too."

Ian rolled his eyes again, saying sarcastically. "Is Lip here?"

I chuckled. "No." I had a thought and went serious. "Ian, I want to talk to you later."

He sent me a concerned look. "Everything okay? Is it about Carl?"

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "Nah, I'll tell you later."

Ian sent me a smile. "Okay, if you say so." He lightly punched my shoulder, going back into the store.

I wanted to tell Ian before Lip did.

* * *

I was sitting on the porch, on my second cigarette. When I got stressed out, I smoked a lot more than usual. It was dark out and when I got home, no one was there. Fiona and them were at the school for Carl. She left a note saying to meet them there in about 30 minutes.

I coughed for a moment and then cleared my throat. I put the third cigarette in my mouth, about to light it. "Joey?"

I looked up at Lip's look. "...hey." He glanced around and looked toward my feet. I kicked the butts under the stairs. I lit up. "What's up?" I blew out smoke.

Lip made a face, throwing himself down next to me. He looked like he was going to talk, then he rolled his eyes, stealing my smoke and taking a drag.

I made an annoyed face at him. "Hey!"

Lip said. "Shut up. You stolen my smokes enough." I conceded to that. It was true.

I was sick of silence. "Okay, spit it out already."

He handed the cigarette back. "Jesus, can't wait a second."

I took the smoke back, taking a drag. "You know how I am."

I glanced at him as he awkwardly scratched the side of his nose in a familiar gesture. "Look, Joe. I don't care that you like fucking girls." He gave a short laugh. "Hell, I don't blame you." I also laughed a bit and he rubbed his curly hair. "Shit, I was just pissed that you lied-"

I snapped. "I didn't! I never said I was fucking straight!"

He shoved my shoulder as I ground the butt under my boot heel. "Yeah, but when we were dealing with all the shit with Ian-"

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, I know." I did feel bad, that he was going through that shit and I could've made it easier on him. Even if it wasn't anyone's business. I glanced at him. "You still pissed?"

He shrugged. "Nah. Wasn't in the first place. So, Rebecca, huh?"

I felt a lopsided grin on my face. "Yep."

Lip nodded. "She's hot."

I smirked. "Hell yeah she is. Hotter than Karen, that's for sure."

Lip laughed, shoving my shoulder harder. "Yeah, fucking right."

We stood up and he said. "Come on, we got to do that Carl thing."

We were walking in the direction of the school and I had a thought. I sent him a wide smirk. He noticed the 'look' on my face. "What the hell are you looking at?"

I raised my eyebrows mockingly. "If you need tips on Karen, I could help you out."

"You think I need your advice?" Lip was grinning, but I didn't know if he would be with what I said next. I didn't care, I was still saying it.

I gave him a 'shit eating grin' that he narrowed his eyes at. _He knew me too well._

I said. "Aw, come on, just where you come up... _short."_ I bared my teeth in a wide grin.

"You fucking shit!"

I laughed hard, bent double as he pushed my shoulders backward, but I could tell he wasn't mad. I snickered, stepped back a couple of steps. We winded up wrestling which standing up, and I was caught up in a headlock. "Shit, dude. Do you even shower?" I grunted as he squeezed tighter, and I shoved my elbow in his side. I couldn't help the grin.

_Yeah, we were back to normal._

_Even if Lip was a dick, I hated getting in fights like that._

"Jesus, Lip! Let go."

He laughed. "You're gonna make me?"

"Lip!"

* * *

When we stopped, we went over to the school and saw everyone there. I said when we got there. "Lip's fault."

He punched my shoulder. "Was not. Was waiting on Joe."

It was late, about eight o'clock. Ian, Fiona, Carl and Debbie were there.

Fiona said. "Okay, now listen up. We are gonna stand united and show them we are a family that is thriving. You go it?"

I nodded and Debbie said. "Yup."

Fiona stood from where she was bending. "Then let's go."

We pushed Carl and Debbie forward, heading toward the principal's office. "That's where we're going? This dickwad's office?"

Fiona shoved my shoulder and gave me a glare. "Do _not_ call him a dickwad, ya hear me?"

I raised my hands. "Not in front of him." I sent her a smile at her unbelieving look. "Promise." I couldn't blame her, I was known for things like that. But, this had to do with Carl and him getting expelled.

We all went to the office, Fiona told said. "You guys wait out here, too much of us wouldn't be good. C'mon Lip."

I gave a short wave as they went into the office. "I'm happy I don't have to see that blowhard."

Ian smirked a bit and Carl snickered. We sat in the seats outside, but I was fidgeting. I was never good at being still. I was between Carl and Debbie, Ian on Debbie's other side.

Ian looked at me with a knowing look. "Just go."

I grinned at him, hopping up. Debbie asked. "What are you doing?"

I hummed. "You'll see. Sit there."

Carl looked bored out of his mind, swinging his legs.

I got on my knees in front of the door, pressing my ear to it and waiting for the voices come to me.

It was the principal first. "I told you I wanted to see a parent."

Fiona's voice was next. "We just opened the letter today."

I heard a higher voice. "I gave Carl the letter last week."

I heard Lip's sarcastic voice. "So you're relying on a 9 year old to deliver important correspondence?"

I bit my lip to hold in the snicker. _Good ole Lip._

The higher voice who I was guessing was the teacher, said. "You don't seem to have a home phone."

I scowled a bit, shifting on my knees. She sounded judgmental and I knew those type of teachers. I hated it.

Fiona's voice was next. "Carl is taken care of at home by loving siblings-"

"This is not up for negotiation! Your brother is on the verge of being expelled. and unfortunately, there are steps the state requires to be taken before he can be bounced. And a meeting with his legal guardian is the next step."

I balled my hands into fists and grit my teeth from barging into there and going off on him. That's my little brother he's talking shit about. I know my brother could be a right around terror, but he was planning on kicking him to the curb. _This is why I hated the dickwad._

Fiona's voice showed she was taking the pleading route. "Please, you can't do this. I mean, he loves school."

The teacher spoke again. "More potential victims here, I suppose."

I spat out lowly. "Bitch!" What happened to every student matters and all that shit. Ian was sending me a concerned look while Carl and Debbie looked interested. I waved them off and listened in, hoping I didn't miss anything.

Fiona said. "We know he needs more structure-"

The principal laughed. "What Carl needs is medication and a near death experience or a lobotomy."

I was barely holding in my rage. Sure, we've heard worse many times before, but this was supposed to be a principal of a fucking school. It was getting harder not to burst into there.

The principal spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm placing a call to Social Services. A home without a legal guardian is a home we cannot condone."

I froze in horror and I yelped as a hand patted my shoulder. It was just Steve and he was dressed in a suit, a briefcase in hand. He sent me a smile. "Hey, Joey."

I stood up, sending him a confused look. "Steve?"

Steve nodded. "Everything is going to be okay."

Steve walked inside, opening the door. I sat by Ian. I hissed. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Ian just shrugged. "It's not like anything bad would happen."

I shrugged back. "Whatever."

Steve left the door open and said. "Hello, all. Uh, sorry I was late. I got held up at the office. So, now that Fiona and I are engaged, I've filled the paperwork so that we can become the legal guardians of the children."

The teacher replied. "Do you realize that Carl's report card has seven U's?"

Fiona asked. "Uh, U's?"

The teacher replied in a rude tone. "As in Unsatisfactory."

She was a real bitch. I was itching to go punch her in the face.

The principal said. "But don't think of U as 'Unsatisfactory'. Think of U as in F."

Fiona asked. "As in 'failed'?"

The principal snapped. "As in 'fucked'."

I growled angrily under my breath as I went to stand. Ian quickly grabbed my arm, yanking me down with a thump. He whispered harshly. "Don't do it."

I whispered back, just as heated. "He's a dick! I want to."

"Do you want to loose any chance of Fiona getting on top of this?"

I grumbled out, crossing my arms over my chest when he let go. "No."

"Then sit down, okay?" I just made an agreeing noise.

"I am not a religious man. But every now and then, a child come along who makes me believe in the existence of Satan. Now, something drastic must be done or he's going to slip down through the cracks right up into a clock tower with a sniper rifle."

I was glaring toward the door, but like Ian said, I stayed sitting.

The bitchy teacher said. "Given our resources, he is beyond our ability to help."

Fiona was pleading again and I know why she was doing it, but it still pissed me off. The Fiona I knew didn't plead for _anything._ But, I also knew for us, she'd do anything. "It's just a phase and now that we're aware of it-"

I heard a slam from in there and again forced myself to stay still. The principal shouted. "Too late! This Norman Rockwell display may warm the cockles of some other fool who believes no fucking child, not even the budding psychotics should be left behind. But the fact is the sooner Carl is put in prison, the safer this world is gonna be."

I thought I couldn't getting any madder, but I was seething, gripping the cheep plastic rests of the chair. Debbie eyes were wide and Carl wasn't even paying attention, looking bored out of his mind. Knowing Fiona and Lip, they had to be boiling in there.

Steve's sudden words broke me out of my anger. "More of a Mickey Hart fan when it comes to paintings."

The principal snapped. "What? What's that?"

Steve said. "More of a Mickey Hart fan than a Norman Rockwell fan."

_I had no idea where this was going. I hope Steve had something up his sleeve. It was turning into a disaster._

The principal said. "Mickey Hart is an all right painter for a drummer."

Steve said. "Could you all excuse us for a second?"

The principal snapped in disbelief. "For what?"

Steve said. "If we could just take a walk and talk in private, get a breath of fresh air."

Shockingly, he listened to him and him and Steve walked off somewhere.

We waited about ten minutes and Steve came back, telling us Carl wouldn't be suspended. The principal was looking at me and my threatening look. I scowled, remembering the shit he and that bitch teacher said about my brother.

"Josephine Gallagher."

I snarked. "Remember me?"

"I couldn't forget." He seemed a little off and with a realization, I saw that the guy was doped up. With that, I realized what Steve did and was grateful.

Ian tugged me by the arm. "Let's before something else happens." I let him pull me away.

We quickly got out of there, Fiona followed Steve out. Fiona was overjoyed. "What the hell did you do?!"

Steve replied. "Saw an opening, made my move, got lucky."

Fiona laughed and I slapped Steve hard on the back. He yelped, staring at me with widened eyes. "What was that for?!"

I just sent him a wide grin. "Steve-o, you're in my good books now. Thanks." I know he did it because he was with my sister, but it still helped to keep Carl at this school.

Steve smiled back, sending me a smile. "Yeah, no problem." We were walking through the halls, walking past other students and parents.

Debbie shouted. "Daddy!"

My head snapped up. Frank was talking to Karen, Lip's girl. My jaw clenched shut in disbelief. Fiona said. "Debbie, we gotta go."

Debbie saying, smiling. "I want to say 'hi' to Daddy. Daddy! Hi!"

Frank came over with a grin. "Hello, Pumpkin."

I wanted to punch him in the face. I only took a step, but Fiona grabbed my shoulder tightly. She said through clenched teeth. "Don't."

Lip said, staring. "Karen, what's going on?"

_I swear if this is the bitch's fault..._

Karen said offhandedly. "You said you never come to these, so I thought you weren't gonna come so I asked Frank to stand in for my worthless father."

I almost laughed out loud. _That was rich! Trade one worthless father for another._

I was wondering how Karen got him to agree.

Frank asked. "Did they expel Carl?"

I looked down at Carl and felt a scowl on my face at his look. Carl was a tough and a sometimes disturbing kid, but he felt shit too. And Frank pulling this was bullshit.

At Fiona's head shake, Frank gave us another grin. "What did I tell ya? Drama and threats, all for naught."

I shook my head, biting back the anger and shit, if my eyes felt a little wet, no one had to know. I snapped. "Fuck you. If it wasn't for Steve, Carl would be lookin' for another school."

I turned on my heel and sped walked out of there. I heard a call. "Hey, Joe-"

I yelled without turning around. "Fuck you, Frank!"

People turned to look, but I didn't care. The others caught up to me. Fiona asked, hand holding my shoulder. "You good, Joey?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Let's just get out of here."

Lip was glaring ahead. "I agree. Let's go."

* * *

We were all sitting in the living room. We had Carl sit on the table. Me, Fiona, Debbie and Ian were squished on the couch, Steve in the chair, Lip on another chair and I believe Liam was asleep.

Fiona said, looking at him. "Carl, we're serious. The stakes are really, really high. We love you and we need you in this family, in this house. You need to stop biting and punching and hurting people."

Carl asked. "How else do I make them cry?"

I arched my eyebrow. "Jesus, dude." Carl shrugged, not bothered.

Lip said. "Gossip and slander." I gave him a look and he also shrugged at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Steve said. "You know, when I get really angry, I count to ten."

That was amusing. _Something like that wouldn't work on a Gallagher._

Lip said. "Hey, little man, tell you what we'll do. We're gonna get you some pads and skates. Get you out on the ice. You can take your frustrations out with a hockey stick."

Ian said. "You can come to karate with me. Remember when I broke Kyle's leg? Took three pins to put it back together."

I nudged Carl's shoulder with my fist. "Better yet, I'll take you boxing with me. Nothing beats the anger like hittin' a bag." Ian sent me a look. Me and him used to argue and then it usually turned into fights on which was better. Karate or boxing.

Debbie agreed with us. "You can't beat karate or boxing when it comes to regulated sanctioned violence for children."

I stood up with a grunt, we were smooshed on that couch. "Well, I'm gonna eat."

Lip droned. "That's surprising."

I smirked. "Fuck off." We all split up after that, doing our own thing. Lip was making some phone calls. Apparently, he got caught with the fake SAT scores and was calling the people he took the tests for. It was bound to happen eventually.

I was grabbing two day old pizza and heating it up. _Maybe after this, I'll go to Rebecca's. Fiona interrupted us last time..._

The timer in the microwave went off and I took the pizza out, swearing as it burned my fingers. I went to take a bite, but then the door was slammed on. "What the fuck?"

I ignored whatever military movie was playing on our T.V. _Was it someone for Frank?_ That happened at times.

Staring sadly at my pizza, I put it down. I walked into the living room. Debbie opened the door and I heard. "Hey, I'm hear for Lip. To pay for the balance on the SAT test."

A big guy that had to be a football player came in. I forgot his name, but I seen him around. He was a black kid about a year older than Lip, a senior.

Lip said in that fake cheerful tone. "Hey, Tire." Obviously, that wasn't his real name.

Tire came in. "Lip, my man."

I was a bit surprised as he lunged at Lip. "They're gonna invalidate my test!"

Lip ran out of the way. "I was gonna call you!"

Tire snapped. "I'll get like a six on this test."

I stared. "Don't you get more just for your name?"

Lip glanced at me, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, get a couple hundred for spelling your name correctly."

Tire snapped a look at me. "Shut up!"

I raised my hands. "Sorry, dude." I wasn't an idiot, the guy was huge.

Tire was chasing around Lip and Lip stopped at the door, pleading. "Wait, wait! I can fix this, alright?"

Tire chased him again and he ran. "I won't be able to play ball in college."

"You'll go straight to the pros!"

I cursed as they ran up the stairs. "Dammit!" Gallagher's ran fast, but he didn't have anywhere else to go.

I ran up when we heard thumping and I heard the rest of them behind me.

I heard. "You think you'll live if I drop you on your head?"

I ran into Lip, Carl and Ian's room to see him danging Lip by his feet. I felt panicked. "Woah, Tire, right? Bring him back down!"

Me and Ian shared a look, jumping almost on his back to try and yank him back.

He said. "Back off or I'll throw you out too! And don't think 'cause your a girl, I won't toss you down the street." We backed up for a moment.

Debbie cried out. "Lip!"

Carl ran in, bat in hand. "Let him go!"

Ian said. "Get my brother back in the house or the kid swings the bat."

I nodded, wishing I could just pull Lip back in. I felt my heart pounding. "And he will. Gladly. He's a crazy fucker."

Tire yelled out. "Okay, okay!"

I barked. "Now!"

"Keep your shit straight! I'll pull him in."

Ian said. "Now, come on."

We back up a step to let him in.

Fiona ran in. "What the hell is going on?"

Ian nodded forward. "Carl's got it covered."

Tire pulled him back, making me breath a sigh of relief.

Tire was breathing heavy, a nervous smile on his face. "I was just joking. Okay? Okay?"

Carl looked at his leg and I smirked. "Go for it."

Tire's eyes bulged as Carl swung the bat at his leg. I winced at the crack.

As he groaned on the ground, Steve and Lip threw him up in the air, cheering. I chuckled, shaking my head. That didn't really help with the whole 'not attacking people'.

But who cares, Tire deserved it.

* * *

After we got rid of Tire, I walked out, deciding to head to Rebecca's. I walked in front of her door and knocked. The door opened a minute later and Cory answered, face souring when he saw it was me. "She's not here?"

I scowled right back. "Where is she?"

His voice was annoyed. "She went out with a friend of her's."

"This late?" I was not controlling, but a little confused. _Who hangs out this late?_

"Yeah, she can do that you know?" I ignored his sarcastic answer, turning my back and walking off. I took the cigarette from my ear and took a smoke.

* * *

I walked back in and everyone was doing their own thing. Shrugging, I went in my room quietly to see Debbie and Liam were both sleeping. I quietly climbed up, listening to the bed creak. I laid back and put my headphones on, my old beat up CD player from under my pillow. It was crap and it skipped tracks sometimes, but it still worked.

About ten minutes later, Ian showed up, knocking lightly on the door jam. When he got my attention, he waved me over. I climbed out of bed, slipping down and putting my music back.

I followed him through the house and to the porch in front. We sat on the steps. "So...what did you come get me?"

Ian shrugged. "You said you wanted to talk."

I felt my mouth go dry. "...Oh. You didn't want to want 'till tomorrow?"

Ian was sending me a knowing look. "It seems important."

I babbled, which I hated. It was a habit of mine when nervous or mad. "Well, not really. But...it is, I guess, if you think so. You probably have better things to be doing or talking about-"

Ian shook my shoulder with a laugh. "Oh, now I know it's important. Calm down, okay?"

I fiddled with my fingers a bit. "Ah, okay. But don't get pissed-and wait until I finish." I jabbed a quick finger in his direction. He raised his hands in surrender. I spoke. "'member, when you were goin' through your stuff with Lip, with being gay 'n all."

Ian let out another laugh. "Hard to forget."

I laughed along too. "So, uh, me too."

Ian gave me a confused look. "What?"

I screwed up my face a little. "I'm gay too, well, lesbian, that's the proper term right?"

Ian stared in disbelief. "You're what?"

I nodded. "Yup, got a girlfriend and everything."

Ian smiled a little. "Rebecca, huh?"

I scratched the back of my head, feeling a flush. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Ian let out a scoff. "Please, other than Fiona and Debbie because they're our sisters, you don't hang around girls."

I chuckled. "Oh."

"But, Joey, why didn't you say anything, you know...before."

I scratched a hand through my hair. "Well, I didn't know how. And you were dealing. What do I say? 'Oh, I know your dealing with stuff, but guess what, I'm gay too. Yay!'"

Ian snorted. "Yeah, I guess."

Not a timid person, I still gave him a hesitant look. He rolled his eyes, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "It's fine. Thanks for telling me."

I said. "We good?"

"Obviously, Jeez, Rebecca has gotten you soft or something?"

I shoved him with the shoulder he was hanging on. "Shut up."

He laughed as we got up. Ian hugged me. "Stop worrying too much, you big baby."

I hugged him back before giving him a smirking grin. His eyes rolled at my look. It just made my grin widen. "You know, me and Rebecca have hot girl sex."

His face screwed up. "That's gross."

I asked. "Why? Cause I'm your sister or we're girls?"

"Both. Seriously, Joe."

I patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine. I'm sure you'll get some dick soon."

Ian laughed in surprise, shoving my shoulder. "Shut up! Shit, you're annoying."

We quietly bickered back and forth as we came in the house.

_I had nothing to worry about._

_Everything is good._


End file.
